The Moon Wars
by Wachichas
Summary: The spirits of Light and Darkness have been unleashed in the New World, and along with them, a whole unknown land was unleashed within the continent. At the same time, The Great Tomb of Nazarick appeared out of nowhere. How the New World, along with Ainz Ooal Gown, will fight against this menace?
1. Prologue

**OVERLORD**

**THE MOON WARS**

The spirits of Light and Darkness have been unleashed in the New World, and along with them, a whole unknown land was unleashed within the continent.

Chapter 1.

0:00:00

.

.

.

0:00:01

.

.

.

0:00:02

.

.

.

0:00:03

.

.

_Shiny eyes looked at them with limitless wisdom, they shuddered before the sight of the emerald orbs, ones that possessed omens and stories of times of the past, and the mere age that was in those eyes left the elves breathless, and they felt very tiny against the colossal figure in front of them._

_Those same eyes became sympathetic, and there was a kind of melancholy that emanated from her aura; but it was for a second, and the same serenity that embraced this pillar of light returned, however, only the most perceptive could notice the tiny change, but they remained silent._

_The eyes fell on each of the elves; to each small child, to the old elves, and the adult ones, and even if she hid her eyes behind her beautiful eyelashes, those who were in the focus of the green orbs felt overwhelmed by an indecipherable emotion, and they were shocked when that feeling vanished instantly when she stopped seeing them_

**_"Your world has changed,"_**

_Her tone was musical and was light, and it was a delight to their ears, but the words she said caused them to omit the pleasant voice, and they frowned slightly at the cryptic statement. One of the elves: an adult with platinum blonde hair that reached up to his shoulder blades, leaned forward, and asked with a curiosity that was not tainted by the severity of the world, and such a thing impressed the owner of the green eyes that it warmed her heart, and her core reverberated with an irrepressible desire to protect them, but over that emotion, she willed herself to hear the young man's voice._

**_"Changed? Excuse this one's imprudence, but what do you mean with that?"_**

_His tone became submissive in the middle of the sentence, and she nodded her head, emanating her soothing presence to the young man, calming the elf's wariness, that was entangled by indescribable years of unjust tyranny, and as she felt the currents of relief coming from the young boy, she responded with the same solemnity with which she said the first sentence._

**_"I feel it in all your souls, I feel it in all your surroundings,"_**

_She closed her eyes, and they could perceive a faint caress in the deepest places of their spirits, and they leaned, as if to get closer to the warm contact, but slowly that pleasant feeling receded._

**_"I see it where you can not see."_**

_Her eyes opened again, and if possible, they shone more than ever, and the air around them began to change, but the elves did not notice any threat emanating from the Dryad, however, they were equally startled, and the Green __eyes__ of the mythical woman softened with a mysterious attachment._

**_"A lot of what my world once was, is lost,"_**

_And the elves gasped in horror when they heard that, an intense and indescribable sensation that pierced their souls, and they leaned towards the the Dryad, but she shook her head in assurance, but did not reject the hands that sought to comfort her, and her eyes were full of countless horrors, and the wisdom and maturity of before was covered by an undisguised nostalgia._

**_"Because nothing lives, that remember it."_**

_The Dryad looked through the window of the chapel built into the Great Tree with a look that went countless miles away, and the elves had the feeling that a critical moment would unfold before them, and their suspicions paid off._

**_"It started with the forging of my home: Terraria."_**

_The name, of which the elves never heard before, was mentioned with a fondness that perplexed them; as if the mere pronunciation of it would be enough to make her sink into memories not unlike as a lover, but they did not say anything, and so she continued with her story._

**_"It was a land of prosperity, and its 3 Creators were duly proud of their work."_**

_They looked at each other, 3 creators? Does she mean Gods? Like those that appeared 600 years ago? Such questions arose in their minds, but she seemed unaware of the curiosity in the eyes of the elves._

**_"From its rich potential, 7 of its heralds, great minors and men and women of high morals, descended to the mortal plane to refine the definitive creation of their Lords ..."_**

_And the elves fell silent and listened to the story, and the Dryad turned to them, and the green eyes shone again with a mysterious glint, and her voice and passionate motions helped them to understand more deeply what she said, grabbing their attention with such ease and subtlety that they did not notice, but she did, but did not comment on it, and noticing the interest in all the faces of the listeners, she began to recount the story of Terraria._

_"And from their fervent work, 9 kingdoms were added to the magnificence of the great continent, biomes brimming with life and energy."_

_"Within those kingdoms was bound the strength and the will to coexist between each one of them,"_

_"And after an apparent infinite period, however, all of them were condemned,"_

_"Due to the abrupt inclusion of an external force,"_

_"At that time the peaceful land of the Hallow: the most Holy land to ever exist, governed harmoniously the order of the world, but, in its state of complacency and lack of precaution, a horror fed on the entrails of Terraria,"_

_"In the darkest confines of the sublime caves of the world, where the shadow of Terraria, created among the 7 heralds to balance the Light, was stained."_

_"The spirits of Darkness moved their squares, from where the 7 heralds could not discover,"_

_"To corrupt all others,"_

_"And upon a Demon Altar, they poured out their cruelty, their malice, and their will to propagate death,"_

_"A stain to corrupt them all ..."_

_"One by one all biomes of Terraria fell to the Corruption,"_

_"But there were some ... who resisted."_

_"A last alliance of the Hallow, the Jungle, and the little purity that remained of the world fought back against the Corruption,"_

_"And for centuries they fought for the preservation of the Light ..."_

_"The victory was close,"_

_"However, the power of the Corruption ..."_

_"It could not be undone."_

_"It was at this time, when all hope vanished,"_

_"That the 3 Creators, children of the Infinite power that governed the Universe: The Re-Digit, used their powers that were blessed upon them by their predecessor ..."_

_"The Corruption, the enemy of Terraria's kindness, integrity, and all of the Light, was nearly purged,"_

_"It was at the mercy of the 3 Creators, who had the only opportunity to destroy Evil forever,"_

_"But the temptation over the power of the Corruption clouded the judgment of the Almighty,"_

_"And the biome of Death, got a will of its own."_

_"It corrupted and crumbled the 3 Creators from inside, who, in a last and desperate action to seal it, created the Guardian,"_

_"And what must have been a relentless wall to stop the advance of Corruption, easily became another subject of its vile machinations,"_

_"And so, with its mind hopelessly twisted by its relentless whispers, the Guardian deviated from its fate, and inflicted an irreparable damage on Terraria:"_

_"It created the Crimson, the manifestation of its defiance to its creators as its own attempt to create life,"_

_"But it never possessed the ability of the 3, and easily its own descendants, tinted with the power of Corruption, disobeyed it,"_

_"History became Legend,"_

_"The Legend became myth,"_

_"And for the next three thousand and eight hundred years, Terraria lost all purity but the Hallow, and the Corruption and the Crimson strengthened their roots,"_

_"Until then, when the opportunity came,"_

_"My supplications were answered by the father of everything that exists,"_

_"And embodying neither evil nor good, the only Chosen One, the only capable to take on the task: called as the Terrarian, appeared,"_

_"The Corruption and the Crimson tried to get rid of him, to taint him, to make him their own in their endless search for power,"_

_"And they took him to the depths of their bowels to consume his soul,"_

_"But in their arrogance and their beliefs of invulnerability, they underestimated the hero,"_

_"And there, at its core ... the Terrarian destroyed them,"_

_"Dying, the Corruption and the Crimson tried to go further away from him, and found in the confines of space, far far away from Terraria, a new subject,"_

_"They discovered the Moon Lord,"_

_"For five hundred years they poisoned his mind,"_

_"And in the coldness of space, in the unreachable distance of the stars, they waited."_

_"With renewed power, The Corruption and the Crimson returned to the surface of Terraria."_

_"Rumors grew from a shadow from the heavens,"_

_"Stories of a cosmic fear ..."_

_"And the biome of Death and the manifestation of the Wall of Flesh perceived it,"_

_"And their time has arrived,"_

_"They perceived another world to be able to feed themselves, because Terraria was already at that time a hollow shell of its ancient wonder: without life, without hope,"_

_"But The Hallow would never let a world that wasn't theirs to be devoured, so it pursued them throughout all existence, until they arrived in the New World,"_

_"And that world, it turned out to be yours."_

_Disbelieving and horrified eyes looked back at calm and contemplative greens, but before the complete restlessness of the elves settled around her, the Dryad remained impassive and straight as a pinnacle of peace, and the last thing she said, was with closed eyes, and a sense of premonition fell on all of them when they listened:_

_"And now, they are here."_

_._

_._

_._

1st day

00:00:01

00:00:02

00:00:03

It is believed that all events in the future occurred thanks to a fateful chain of decisions within a Tomb that appeared out of nowhere, and in another instance it may have been true. However, how about adding another factor? One that will undoubtedly cause a twist of colossal proportions in the canon.

At midnight, when all living beings in the world slept, it went unnoticed how the earth mixed, broke and modified against its will as an entire organism that fighted against a virus. And only a few exceptions could testify how the New World passed through this metamorphosis, but soon, the change would manifest itself in a very abrupt way that would leave all the natives dumbfounded,

With the sudden appearance of monsters, a hero from another land and an Overlord of unimaginable powers. First, only tens, then hundreds and hours later, against the slow invocation of the Moon Lord by a Cult, thousands of the vile creatures were shown in the territories of all the kingdoms and villages of the World, and millions of lives, unnecessarily from the New World , were lost, and the most shocking of all this: it was during a fateful night, that it began the outbreak of a War subsequent to these alterations.

The first signs of a change, was in the vegetation. Numerous flowers of unknown origin suddenly appeared throughout the continent, some were of normal appearance as others were of bizarre appearance; ones that shined in the dark: the Blinkroots, and others, that were immediately considered as miracles or similar by the most superstitious. Then, huge trees appeared through all the World, sharing in appearance to the ones in the Elven Forest, but these trees in particular appeared in solitary places, and the most shocking thing of them was not their appearance, it was what they contained inside, but such mysteries remained pending to be revealed, meanwhile, the only ones who could see the magnificent trees were watching them in a trance of trepidation and wonder.

Suddenly, mushrooms of different sizes and colors (although the most striking was the combination of peach with red and a pale complexion with a resplendent blue) appeared on the surface and in the depths, but the change was subtle, enough for that the inhabitants in the future would not notice the difference. But after a while, when the positive effects of the recent mushrooms were already evident enough, they would cause an economic and cultural exaltation.

But, surpassing the trees and mushrooms as lessed things, the most shocking change, is lying sealed within the dense depths of the forest of the Troll Kingdom, and only the most unfortunate or fortunate, depending on the situation, could attest.

The Jungle was discovered by mere coincidence by Trolls to the east of their Kingdom, and such change was so alarming to the giants that they, without hesitation, formed a considerable force of 300 warriors and departed to the heart of the unknown land, arroganst and ignorants of what destiny prepared for them while they marched into the density of the vegetation and the thickness of the mud ...

And penetrated the domain of the lurking and shadowed threat of the hostile and territorial native creatures that inhabited there as well ...

Unfortunately, the change entailed other harmful novelties apart from the sinister jungle, of which neither they, nor the other native races in the New World could ever have realized sooner ...

During the metamorphosis, the Corruption had manifested itself in liberal quantities in the putrid terrain in some very particular plains, and soon the Soul Eaters and Devourers emerged into the frigid air of the Moon, and loosely roamed in their new domain without much change in the manner of how they lived ... except that now that they were no longer stuck by the natural currents of their ancient world nor the bindings of the Hallow, the monsters of Corruption were unleashed to desolate, corrupt and expand their homeland, and from the depths of the chilling and desolate land, a tremor of anticipation reverberated from the immense pits that hollowed out the layer of the dying earth.

The Devourers, honoring the name they were given, did a slow but precise job in getting rid of the life of the caves and the underground in general, and little by little, becoming contaminated by the corrosive saliva of the gigantic worms, the layers of the New World were turned to the Corruption, which expanded more frequently with each second that passed, and hissed in pleasure when it noticed that its energy was no longer sealed by the Guardian, and it thought with no short amount of boasting, that it would not be too long before its most powerful beasts were born.

And what was the place where the Corruption "flourished"?

The Katze Planes.

.

To the northwest, farther north of the Argland Council State Alliance, a fleshy, viscous, vile mass fell from the sky with a seemingly inoffensive scarlet dip, but in a few moments the mass began to vibrate in twisted pleasure and turbulent enthusiasm. Without wasting time it sowed its seeds and tendrils and buried its roots in the fertile and virgin land, and little by little the grass around the expansive reddish mass became fleshy and heavy with blood, and the stench that wafted of it, similar to that of an unattended wound began to float in the air. And in an hour, the first creature that was born of this disturbing phenomenal and living landscape was no less disturbing, when numerous tentacles, sensory organs and a mouth full of twisted and sharp teeth appeared in the anatomical grotesque, and with a sound that varied between a screech and a moan coming from its "throat", the Crimera began to fly using the power that its Home provided, and thought what the mass thought, and went to fulfill that thought.

'Eat'.

And on the border between the Slane Theocracy and the Elven Kingdom, on the Crescent Lake, suddenly a beautiful landscape of pastel colors and bright oaks and a turquoise grass that seemed to throb with light in the night appeared from nowhere, and little by little little, letting themselves be illuminated by the Moon, the magnificent Unicorns came out of their hiding places and looked with impressive intelligence in their colorful eyes at the enormous natural satellite, and for brief moments they were soothed by the calmness of everything ...

Until they smelled and felt the uncomfortable cold in their furs the presence of their hated counterparts, and the Unicorns snorted and revealed their teeth aggressively at the unpleasant stench of Corruption, and the nauseating sensation of the Crimson. But then their eyes widened in shock and their movements stopped when they felt in the back of their heads the indisputable sensation of the Humans.

And surprisingly, the presence of particular entities, which they could never feel for a long time.

Elves.

The Unicorns were astonished at this revelation, but promptly shook themselves out of their stupor and turned their heads towards the direction where they felt them, and certainly, stretching their senses, they could perceive a considerable number of Elves concentrated in one place, and Not too far away were the humans.

And the Unicorns felt that the Elves were nervous, scared even. And they tried to concentrate more deeply, and to their infinite relief, they found the light that came in their spirits, and the Hallowed Creatures relaxed, and tried tentatively to try and sense the Humans, and their breaths hitched in their throats.

Among them, there was Light as well, but it was murkier than that of the Elves, and then they felt the abrupt Darkness in some of them, and the Unicorns needed no more reason to hesitate.

In an instant they began to gallop swiftly north of the Elven Kingdom Capital, and with agility and grace maneuvered among the Huge Trees - and their spirits plowed with a brief happiness, Healthy and uncorrupted trees! - and with renewed determination and abandonment they ran faster.

But, staying in their minds there were questions, and the one that stood out most among all of them was,

'What happened, so we had found Purity again and not a world completely conquered by Darkness?'

.

.

.

Accompanying the Moon, the transformation of the New World took a slow but sure step, and the number of witnesses to the numerous phenomena grew ... in par with the number of victims; a fatal fact that was not going to be registered until the near future.

The Soul Eaters flew in all directions, appearing from the pits with the same speed as in Terraria, but the difference fell in their numbers, and hundreds of the rotten amalgams managed to reach the cities of the Theocracy, and hundreds more made their way to the capital, and behind the formation, a plethora of terrified screams rose in response to the unexpected arrival of the vile creatures, in tandem with the screams, the buzzing sounds that their wings caused made and the cracking of their jaws.

Unprepared and bewildered by the sudden disturbance, legions of Guards and Clerics rushed to the streets to protect the civilians, but the sight that held them crushed their morale cruelly, and they were paralyzed in fear at the sight of the Soul Eaters. And the creatures sensed the fear emanating from the soldiers and priests, and abandoned their current objectives (spilling corrupt fluids in the streets and buildings, devouring people with painful bites and knocking them down with savage thrusts) to intercept, or rather massacre, The trembling ranks of the presided Guard.

The following could be described as chaos.

The ominous light of the Moon, while looking ambivalently at the carnage below, simply served as an advantage to the Soul Eaters, who, already accustomed to living in the Corruption pits, could see more than 120 feet easily in total darkness. While the soldiers and magic casters struggled to block or diminish the losses caused by the horrid beasts, and the first signs of resistance were manifested in the most protected blocks of the Holy Cities.

The battle in which the Soldiers of the Theocracy and the Soul Eaters were engaged could have left the 6 True Gods speechless.

In the City of Light, where the Cathedral of Light was founded...

Magical lights roared and exploded in fiery blasts throughout the city did little to hide the spells and arrow show being fired at the corrupt creatures, with some successfully intercepting their enemies. The screams mingled with the buzzing, swords clashing against rotting flesh and sinister jaws burying themselves in metal plates, skin and bones were one of the few things that created the chaotic cacophony of the battle.

Squadrons of numerous Soul Eaters, all of different sizes and shapes, maneuvered with unimaginable speed and skill between the spells of a row of Priests who where shooting from a terrace, and the Soldiers in charge of protecting them ran to stop their advance.

**"[Calm Emotions]!"**

One of the Priests exclaimed, and the terror that once covered the eyes of the Soldiers was now reduced to a grim determination, and their movements became more fluid and more experienced, and the Soul Eaters were forced to concentrate on them, but each Attempt to overwhelm them with their numbers was disbanded by the Priests.

"More of those things coming from the north!"

One of the Soldiers roared as he deflected an ugly bite from a Soul Eater, and responded by stabbing the beast in its jaw with his sword, which was imbued with Holy attributes. The creature screeched in pain, falling and writhing in itself by the stab, and the Soldiers took a quick look at this, and their faces lit up in inspiration.

With renewed vigor, they responded to the attacks of the Soul Eaters, stabbing the creatures with stretched movements, which they tried to evade, but little by little they fell before the swords. However, this was answered more aggressively by the Soul Eaters.

One bite deposed one of the Soldiers with one arm, a diagonal cut dislodged the eye and jaw of a Soul Eater, several of them joined against two of the humans and tore them apart without paying attention to their painful cries, a Priest fired **[Fire Rain]** towards a group of the creatures, setting them on fire.

This situation occurred for the most part of the city, civilians and soldiers and priests fell indiscriminately by the things, the indisputable stench of death began to float through the air, and the fight did not wane at all, the citizens were ordered to hide in their most secret rooms and kept hidden. The management of the soldiers was incredible, and it was thanks to the discipline imparted by the dedicated faith of the superiors that they could respond as quickly and efficiently as of now.

From all the towers, streets and military buildings, the most disciplined could order the troops, many guards were crowded into the main streets, while the Priests remained in the corners and in places where the mysterious aberrations could not reach, and soon a band of them appeared ahead, with blood and organs falling from their disgusting mouths. Among them a commander of the Guard quickly ordered the soldiers to take a position in front of one of the Cathedrals - the Cathedral of the God of Light - and it was not necessary to detail how determined they were in preventing the representation of one of their Gods from being deflowered by the offensive creatures.

"Hold still,"

The commander of the guard, whom we will now call Tohma, commanded as he stretched out an arm, looking with resolved and hardened blue eyes at the horde of Soul Eaters flying towards his direction. And his other hand grasped the hilt of his sword with such force that his knuckles turned white, and at his side, numerous archers and Priests looked with bravely grim expressions, and they all shared the same resolution as Tohma, which created a stroke of pride that moved him inwardly, but he focused on the buzzing things, and little by little raised his arm.

The archers stretched their bows, and almost silently invoked their spells, imbuing their arrows with Holy attributes for the greatest damage - a factor provided by their fallen comrades, one that will decide the outcome of this shady battle. And they let them out, hitting any Soul Eater that even floated near the Cathedral.

Priests and Warriors prepared for the skirmish that would fall on them, and no doubt the other groups dedicated to the protection of the other sectors of the Cathedral must be in the same position and situation as them, or maybe they were already fighting. And such thoughts caused them to clench their teeth and glare daggers to the Soul Eaters.

The mentioned creatures noticed the accumulation of the Humans, and they made a disturbing sound to call more of their species, and little by little the soldiers of the Theocracy saw how the other Eaters left the streets and buildings to go to the Cathedral, without doubt attracted by the smell and temptation of human flesh.

"NOW!"

Tohma roared, and numerous crossbowmen hidden behind the formation were revealed with Holy crossbows firing all their holy arrows at most of the Soul Eaters, and most of them crashed into the figures of the creatures, making them fall down and losing any resemblance to a row, and the crossbowmen behind them they also started firing, killing more of the things before they began to recharge as fast as they could, and the archers provided them time by firing their own arrows. But already a number of the things approached the line, and the Soldiers intercepted the ugly creatures, starting another battle within the City, but this one in particular was larger than the other skirmishes that were unfolding around.

Tohma killed one of the entities that aimed at one of his soldiers with a vertical cut that opened its entire belly, letting out a pile of smoky and rotten fluid that almost made him regurgitate in disgust, but he put aside the unpleasant smell and turned to get rid of more of them.

He made a diagonal cut, traversing one of them halfway, then bent down and let two collide with each other, and he dug his sword through the pair, ceasing their reticent movements. He turned then almost losing his head, but he certainly lost his sense of smell thanks to the mouth of the thing, and with a grunt he threw his sword to the hilt in the body of the Eater, and it stopped moving.

Throwing the thing aside, he then noticed the piles of rotting flesh scattered on the street and on the wall, and he himself could feel the unholy energy coming out of the wreckage, and he clenched his teeth as he turned his eyes away from the waste and he proceeded to examine the battle around him.

Then there were dozens of corpses of the guards lying on the top of the wall, all with huge holes in their bodies that oozed pus and drool, but for his tiny consolation and sense of triumph and pride he saw more corpses of these things around them, and little by little the number of the Soul Eaters was decreasing. Most of his men were agitated, but safe, however, several of the Priests showed weariness and the arrows were already scarce.

However, having said that, the threat of those things to the Cathedral was stopped, and upon realizing this, the soldiers allowed themselves to be embroiled by their feats and roared victoriously in the slowly illuminating dawn sky. And for a moment, Tohma accompanied his men in their moment of fanfare, but resumed his sobriety and he began barking orders to his soldiers.

"Very well, start cleaning up the place of those things! Take the corpses of the deceased into the Cathedral! And let the priests inside take care of them."

The last part was said with a solemn tone, and the soldiers nodded and went to carry out their duties diligently, and he turned to the rest of the city, and noticed a few Soul Eaters roaming the city, and his eyes widened in an impersonal moment of horror at noticing the mere amount of corpses in the streets of both races.

"For the _gods_…"

He gasped quietly in horror, and his reaction was not the only one, several more of his soldiers looked at the outcome of the battle, and a knot in their throats and a moment of hesitantion incapacitated them to tear their eyes out of the sight.

Citizens, of all ages, were collapsed on the ground with expressions of horror and pain with varying states of dismemberment ... and with their bodies melted by the fatal effects of the bite of the adepts. They were accompanied by soldiers, but around most of these corpses there were at least 2 of the dead Soul Eaters.

But all of them shared a feature: their bodies began to decay when little by little the sunlight filtered through the edge of the wall, any trace of their existence left with the ashes of their corpses, never to be seen again.

The buildings were damaged by the corrosive saliva of the creatures. Roofs, pillars, streets and anything else that could have been underneath the things was deformed and left in a grotesque mess of acid and slime. Countless splashes of blood and other liquids tarnished the streets, emphasizing the horror that has just crossed this city.

The soldiers, feeling safe, for at least a moment, collapsed on their rears and placed their protected heads in their covered hands, others stared lostly at the newly converted ghost city that was once a proud and vibrant metropolis, the famed Capital of Humanity, reduced to a zone of war; a war that perhaps very well could be preferred that lasted only that night.

Noticing the growing absence of the noises of the battle, the survivors began to come out of their hiding places, to then recoil in disgust or scream in terror and anguish before the depressive sight that extended as far as their eyes could reach. A scream, from a particular woman, for having lost her newborn and her husband echoed in the silence of the city, and Tohma averted his eyes from the view, and swallowed heavily.

One of his soldiers approached him, and placed a hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him by squeezing it, and Tohma appreciated the gesture with a nod, and turned to his troops, and took a moment to compose himself.

"We must form a search and purification team! Jaerher, you and 6 men go with 4 of the Priests to attend to the wounded and clean the city of the remains ..."

The world seemed mute as he ordered his men, and after listing his orders and their men breaking ranks and running out of the Cathedral and in to the city, he noticed that the Sun's rays finally began to shine over the city, and he sighed wearily when the effects of the adrenaline of the battle were finally gone, and he took off his helmet to run a hand through his hair and finally rest it on his haunted eyes.

_'By the Gods, what just happened now?'_

He inhaled deeply, and the ashes in the air almost scraped his throat, and he went along with his soldiers to give his report to his Commander and to meet with the Cardinal of Light.

He noticed by extension how the Eaters fled completely from the city when the sun landed on the horizon, and he was overwhelmed by the fury that came upon him, but he shook his head and continued on his way.

.

.

.

The Battle of the Capital City of the Theocracy was not the only conflict that occurred on that fateful night.

All cities suffered a sudden attack, devastating to others even, by the now existing creatures, even the Zombies ...

_Lakyus watched from the roof of a bulding that belonged to a noble, who was devoured cruelly. She was flanked by her sisters, as the plumes of smoke made, almost as if they were doing it consciously, that the morning rays of the Sun looked shady on Re-Estize without any shortage of dread. The other Roses were quiet, almost too quiet, partly because there was nothing to say right now, not while they could see the raised corpses from the people who fell in the invasion of the undead - _who appeared out of nowhere. ; Inside the city; and without any trace of a breach in the entrance _\- and little by little they staggered and shuffled their feet, whimpering gutturally and moaning with an agony that tormented them even in the unlife, towards the city gate, which was already torn down by the incessant hits of those Flying Eyes._

_And as they swept their eyes across the apocalyptic landscape, they saw the other surviving adventurers, and a few commoners too, terrified and without any idea of what happened until it was over, and no doubt, they thought grimly, that many will not be healed completely, both in mind and body, and will be left without many alternatives to live after this._

_The whole city, including the Royal Palace - courtesy of the Demon Eyes - was gravely affected by this indescribable and unfailing attack, and worse, because of the laziness of the Guards at their posts and the crime that was **beating** in the city like an evil tumor, the number of deaths was so high that it could simply be said that the Capital was vacant now, and mysteriously, the objects some of the nobles of medium and low power owned disappeared between midnight and the morning._

_But for their suspicions, they discovered that all those undead they killed possessed property over their bodies; coins, more than anything, and they wondered if those zombies were people slaughtered and then raised as undead in the same place and in a short time._

_If that was true ..._

_Then there was only one suspect capable of doing that, and their grip on their kunais, swords and Warpick tightened._

_"Semos! Semos!"_

_At the screams, Blue Rose turned with renewed panic, only to see an old woman screaming desperately as she stumbled and struggled to lift her worn boots of the mud that made all the cities' street, and she looked everywhere with unadultered dismay, and something inside the noble female adventurer broke when the woman noticed a toy bear in the middle of the street, and she, slowly and shakily, bent to pick up the stuffed animal, and after a moment of trepidation, she left a terrible howl that reverberated even the interiors of Lakyus, and she closed her eyes tightly._

_Evileye looked almost disconnected in shock by the whole scene, and she again looked at the huge line of undead emerging from the very narrow entrance, and lowered her head with a plethora of sensations so horrible that, if it were not for her nature - which she shared with those zombies, even if a little - she would have vomited simply because of the heaviness of the situation._

_She glanced at the rest of her group, and again lowered her eyes to her feet, and began to walk away from the view. None of her sisters tried to stop her._

_Gagaran, Tia and Tina looked at each other worriedly as they watched her go, the energy that the male woman always carried with her was completely absent, and replacing it was a grim severity placed on her face. The twins wore looks of slight conflict as they wavered between taking out their Kunais and standing still before such a horde of undead._

_Lakyus snapped her head up, and turned to her sisters with a hardened expression of determination._

_"We must follow those undead, we must know where they will go now."_

_Gagaran and the twins nodded in total agreement, and all of them began to come down from the roof, Evileye only showed an almost slight hesitation in her steps, but she recovered and followed the others, staying behind while Lakyus gave her orders._

_When the city was truly and completely absent of the feeling of the Zombies, and then relieved of the lingering presence of the undead, leaving a faint sense of death behind, manifested with the bereaved laments of those who lost their loved ones and with the complete silence that fell on some parts of the city. The Blue Roses moved._

_They quickly ran to the entrance, and were dodging and sending apologetic and sympathetic glances to those who were mourning and those who were trying to help, they ran and almost went out through the gate, but one of the adventurers, a Silver ranked Ranger, called them and the Blue Roses half turned to see an almost _too_ young girl._

_"Where are you going? Why are you trying to leave when the city is in this state?!"_

_The girl asked impulsively with a fiery tone, and although she initially took offense, Lakyus endured her reply when she saw the bloodstains on the forearms and face of the girl, and the adventurer walked towards the most inexperienced one and briefly informed her while placing her hand on one of her small shoulders._

_"We must follow that horde of undead, its mere number is very dangerous to even think to leave alone, my most sincere apologies, but this situation can get worse if we do not prevent any future attacks." The girl was beginning to blush in embarrassment, but Lakyus saved her from further embarrasment by turning around and resuming her path, but she turned to the Ranger, and told her._

_"We will come back to solve this."_

_And they went through the entrance, and noticing the numerous bloodstains and innards splattered on the ground, they did not need much of the twins' tracking skills, and Blue Rose ran, following the trail of the horde._

.

.

.

The soldiers stationed in the Imperial Fortress, located in the territories adjacent to the Katze Plains, who waited in their presided posts for the annual battle in the aforementioned plains had no idea what was happening at the beginning, and at the moment when they discovered what was happening. It was too late; because the Corruption had already grown strong, and they saw with their own eyes what it caused.

Having been located a short distance away from the decaying vegetation of the Planes, they witnessed how the pale and cloudy landscape seemed to be disturbed by greater darkness and a heaviness in the air, or, rather: a lack of one. And the soldiers were alarmed and called to arms, but their caution would be futile.

The Corruption, it slowly and surely spread through the land that was corrupted beforehand, and it hissed in pleasure when it could feel the amount of death that filled the layers this earth in its core, and slowly sucked everything offered by the plains.

The grass turned to ash, the rocks that protruded from the ground became sinister claws that emanated a kind of dense gas, and little by little, all the bodies that were still decaying were consumed by the phenomenon, and replacing them in their posts emerged ... things , which could not be described beyond being containers of some sort, and they noticed that several of the equipment that the Re-Estize commoners owned, which made up the majority of the dead there, floated insde the thing.

The soldiers looked, shocked and agitated, by the atmosphere that grew before them slowly, and even they swore that the light of the Moon became much darker ...

And rising from the earth with a thunderous sound, suddenly, the Devourers crossed the floors of the Fortress, and splitted some soldiers in two or took them with their fangs to the cold depths.

In their panicked state, the humans started to run, but many poisonous and weedy thorns locked them up, completely covering the surroundings of the Fortress, and although they drew their swords and cut them off, more and more of the infernal monsters came from above ...

A small Soul Eater knocked a soldier from behind and proceeded to devour his back, and when the screeching and gurgling soldier, stained of his own blood and the creature's corrosive saliva, tried, albeit weakly, to shake the creature off, more of them they came upon him to devour him. A Devourer snaked through the floor of the fortress and with incredible speed it whipped the soldiers with its twisted tail, leaving them unable to get rid of the worm.

The chaotic battle seemed to be a desperate fight uphill, and the soldiers tried to take refuge anywhere, or jump from several windows to escape. Numbers of humans ran so violently to any place to escape the massacre that several of them died trampled, however, their attempts would only pile up more time to live, but the result would be the same.

The Fortress stood hard and harsh even as the Corruption began to devour and deflower the stone slabs and wooden planks that formed the infrastructure of the entire building, and the effects of it became fully evident after the attack.

The last screams of the soldiers could have been fuel of nightmares that night, but the buzzing and the digging sounds of the Devourers drowned out their last sounds of pain.

At dawn, in the faintest light that filtered from the mist and sky of the biome of death, the magnificence that once the Imperial Fortress had now was turned into an incredible sense of suffocation and weakness for the powerful manifestation of the Corruption .

As a pillar of Darkness, numerous Soul Eaters plowed the air around the now Corrupted Fortress, which was used to incubate eggs from Soul Eaters - a discovery that greatly pleased The Corruption - and for the next arrival of the other Monsters.

Inside, its corridors turned dark and with stalagmites purely made of Ebonstone protruding from the ground, agonized whispers of the dead rolled through the inner courtyard, which in the middle of it was a huge pit that went miles down, and emerging in liberal amounts the Soul Eaters entered and exited to the pit, carrying in their jaws the remains of animals, humans, demihumans, and even trees and plants.

And in the eerie and frigid and silent, apart from the buzzing of the Soul Eaters, darkness of the pit, in the background, passing through numerous Demon Altars and corrupt orbs, where numerous nests of Soul Eaters and dwellings of Devourers gnawed the ever-dark caverns of Corruption, lay a huge monstrosity, which left all other creatures as ants.

The monstrosity, which remained motionless and dormant since the beginning of the change, opened one of its thousands of shining eyes with slow and undisguised savagery and primal instinct, and the snarl that it released reverberated its enormous throat and rumbled the pit where it lived. And little by little, ominously, like an omen of the fall of the world, the colossus began to meander and crawl through its new territory, and with increasing strength and movement the titanic creature rose to the surface, breaking the ground, arching to reveal itself to the rays of the Sun, and it roared gutturally, shaking the ground and all the layers beneath, and the chaotic sound rolled through the New Wrold in all directions, at all depths and heights, until it reached the boundaries of the continent.

To this, not only the citizens, warriors, magicians and nobles of the New World were startled and felt a gloomy presentiment, not only a horrible chill ran through their spines, not only heard the tremors that caused the beast, and not only them could hear the scream of those who perished from the Corrupted Fortress.

An Overlord shook himself from his confusion upon arriving at the New World, an entire Tomb was put on guard against the roar.

An entire council of Sleeping Dragons instantly woke up with everyone having with a cold sweat on their scales.

A half-elf whipped her head immediately upon hearing the defiant howl.

Over them all, a heavy sensation was placed in their stomachs, which would torment them for the future.

The Eater of Worlds has awoken.

.

.

.

In the bowels of the Azerlisian Mountain Range, sealed from the light of the world, was a group of five humanoid forms, covered in robes and hoods that conjured shadows on their faces. Among all of them they shared the same trait. Devotion.

Two of them were armed with bows of immaculate and exquisite detail, most of it presenting a being of Biblical proportions and spatial forms throughout the wooden surface, provided with poisonous and highly efficient arrows, capable of even crossing adamantite without problems. They had firm stances and were positioned protectively around two others. And their heads were bowed down in reverence.

These two others were making motions of adoration and pronouncing incantations and songs of an unknown tongue, their voices, though quiet, carried a duty that not everyone could have on their shoulders, and their eyes were shining incessantly with power. They bowed over and over again tirelessly in front of a Mysterious Table of intricate figures and precious gems embedded in the material. It was positioned on a stone altar that seemed to be uniquely and exclusively made for this purpose, and the sense of power and mystery emanating from this table overwhelmed all the four of them.

Less to the fifth.

Unlike the previous ones, this figure wore a tunic of greater value and that exclaimed greater importance, but without it being unbearable to the eye or striking at all. All his skin was covered with gloves and / or with chainmail or leather protection. His position was proud and determined, but at the same time calculating and cautious. Asserting his position in the group, he wore a mask, specifically that of a Plague Doctor, and his white eyes focused on the plank that rested on the stone.

And then, with a baritone voice, he ordered.

"It's enough."

And the whole cult turned to their leader, the devotees were paralyzed before the command, and the archers turned, alarmed and bewildered, towards the Lunatic Cultist. Who, even with his face sealed behind the mask, expressed a solemnity that was never preceded.

"What is troubling you, my Leader?"

One of the devotees, a woman thanks to her unquestionably feminine tone, asked submissively, looking down to not meet the eyes of his magnanimous leader, and imitating her, her other companions lowered his head, and the four waited for his response.

The Lunatic Cultist was silent for a moment, looking intently at the Table as if searching for all his answers on the intricate surface, and then tilting his head at the Devotees when he did not find any. Nonetheless, he said.

"We have been wrong - no, _I_ have been wrong, my dear followers, and it is a great shame to admit this failure to you, and nothing I do can repay your devotion to this task, much less for what you have gone through, and for that reason , I deeply apologize."

And shockingly, the Lunatic Cultist bowed deeply, repentantly, and the Devotees and Archers stared at him, stunned, and unable to say anything for a few moments, but then, the Lunatic Cultist began to talk before they could reject the apology.

"The purpose of this cult was to bring this world to progress - so that we could get rid of The Corruption and the Crimson, is not it?"

At the quick assent, he then stood back and extended his arms, and went on.

"Then, how will we want the Colossus of the Moon, with all its infinite splendor and power to help us in our perennial struggle against these evils, if we can only offer our short service? Do not take offense in what I say - you are the beings that I have come to admire most in my ephemeral time as leader of this commended union, but we will be unable to fulfill the will of our Lord with only our lives. "

At that, the entire cult made brief sounds of understanding and enlightenment, and the Lunatic Cultist nodded, and moved one of his arms in a gesture as if gather, and the members listened attentively to the statements of their Leader.

Lunatic Cultist turned around, turning his back to his cult while muttering, blood boiling.

"I was not united with you when the Terrarian attacked you, I was arrogant, inexperienced, and, worst of all, _foolish_."

He spat contemptuously at himself, and his hands clenched and trembled in an almost unstoppable fury when he mentioned the cause of his fall, _their_ fall, but, gruffly, the Lunatic Cultist admitted that, thanks to his one death experience, he now had the necessary requirements to survive.

And invoke in this world the true Lord of everything.

The Cult looked at him apologetically, but with renewed conviction, when he turned back to them, and proclaimed, with a resolute tone.

"In order for us to succeed in our task, we must use different tactics."

The Devotees and Archers looked at him expectantly from the shadow of their hoods.

"We will - no, we _must_ covert more to our cause."

And then they heard _it_. And the Five Cultist widened their eyes in horror, and after the roar, the Lunatic Cultist turned around to face them again, and with an aggraviated voice, he ordered.

"We must move, take the Table, we are going out of this cave at ONCE!"

.

.

In the morning, after the change, with Albedo's gaze on him, the still confused Momonga was sweating in copious but non-existent amounts, and he willed himself to not move his eyes to any direction other than in the **[Observation Mirror]**, and he looked, then, with undisguised interest, when the earth then became putrid and vile.

In the beginning, he started with a sense of panic that was immediately eliminated - surely by his racial skill - and now, things were in decline from there. For having altered the background story of Albedo, the Succubus was completely in love with him, which filled him with shame and regret.

Second, while numerous hypotheses and theories came to his head, he wanted to prove the genuineness of the supposed reality in which he was now ordering Sebas to explore the surroundings of Nazarick's Tomb.

And now, after a long meeting with the very-certainly-and-undoubtedly-alive Floor Guardians over the protection and integrity of Nazarick, he formulated strategies along with Albedo, Demiurge and Mare to seal the entrance to the Tomb so as not to attract unwanted attention.

Before the following things happened:

With the report of Sebas about the immediate surroundings of the Tomb being, apart from the numerous slimes and zombies and demonic eyes that appeared and he pointedly avoided as he ordered, normal, Momonga inquired more about what kind of world and what kind of enemies he was facing before continuing his steps, so he, commanding Shalltear due to her combat skills, send her out of the Tomb to prove the resilience of the undead and flying enemies.

Only for both Vampire and Overlord to be disappointed and relieved to find that the enemies were pathetically weak, respectively.

But more curious was that when she killed the zombies in large quantities with one attack, she noticed that the deceased dropped a few coins, the most common being copper ones, and with more research using the blacksmiths of Nazarick, they discovered that the material used to make the coins was so valuable that, if 100 units of said coins were sold, the price would pile up to 25 silver coins, at least.

Therefore, he ordered Shalltear to end up with the greatest number of demonic eyes and zombies, and to bring any material that they release to him to be examined. The Vampira enthusiastically complied with their orders, thirsting for another battle, but acted with discretion throughout the entire administration.

At the end of the night, they obtained 765 copper coins, 321 silver, 534 lenses - being dropped by the flying eyes -, 90 Zombie arms, 102 Shackles, 50 pieces of ore and ore, almost a ton of gel on the part of the slimes, and the most impressive: 40 potions, all of them of various uses.

And that, thanks to another in-depth investigation, they discovered to their intrigue that the components of the materials that made up the slimy and apparently unintelligent life forms were unknown and completely different from those of an Elder Ooze, like Herohero or an Elder Slime of Yggdrasil, like Bukubukuchagama, and the same thing happened with the potions.

For further study, Demiurge offered the idea of a "farm" within Nazarick, preferably on the 4th floor due to the properties of the new oozes, to harvest and process the slimes, and Momonga, naively - as also preferring to not know the details that provided the structure or the research, even - he allowed the Archdevil to do what he wanted, as long as the results were satisfactory. Also he brought to the Overlord the design of a underground facility to study the composition and effects of the mysterious potions and how to produce them themselves, with Neuronist as his research companion and several native beings (preferably humans, if chance was present) as test subject.

And now, during the morning of the next day after the change, and moments after that roar, Momonga was studying the origin of the sound, and his efforts paid enormously, and he now, discovered the Corruption.

"Oh?"

For the first time in his short and tense stay at the now-real Nazarick, he acted genuinely and bent to see the silent landscape of death, noting the amount of holes that decorated the ground. Beside him, Albedo also raised her eyebrows in what would be like concealed surprise, but in an instant she slightly sharpened her eyes when she noticed the same thing that Momonga noticed.

A Soul Eater, or from his perspective, a grotesque being worth living in the swamps that surrounded Nazarick, and Momonga, in the back of his head, thought about telling the Archdevil about this revelation, and try to investigate more about the creature.

_'Interesting ... never in Yggdrasil such a thing had been seen ... but there are World Items that could change the world or even reality, as the lore said ... Ugh, do not tell me that this is because of a vicious Player ... Will there be more Players here?'_

Momonga proceeded to explore The Corruption, and with the help of Albedo in pointing out several details that the Overlord might not have noticed - something that was utterly Impossible for the Succubus, and very useful for the grateful Overlord - while spying on the mysterious biome.

And they ran into the Eater of Worlds, and Momonga had, simply had, the tiniest and most absurd idea, to offer Aura such a creature.

_'Does Aura have a worm, or may she want one...? No, she does not have one, but I will not offer her anything like _that_ anyway. '_

And the Succubus and the Overlord spent most of the morning determining the levels of the creatures and the colossal worm, and Momonga was thoughtful while Albedo went out to report and call Demiurge for future moves in the New World. And with more interest, Momonga continued to explore The Corruption ...

Until he ran into a village a short distance away, to the northwest, and he meditated on his next choice, watching around the seemingly uninteresting display of civilization, and he wondered who would be crazy enough to settle on the edges of a biome such as the Corruption or, called as 'the Purple landscape' by the Overlord.

For a while, Momonga was thoughtful, while Mare covered the Tomb with vines, weeds and grass and moved the earth to make false hills around it. Demiurge personally with his Demon Lords capturing the slimes so he can start with his 'research' ...

And he came to a conclusion, and brought both fingers to his temple.

_'Albedo, after you do what I told you, come to my office.'_

.

.

.

**And that's all. Welcome to The Moon Wars, my new fanfiction and the one I decided to dedicate myself instead of Nabe Unchained (which, although not abandoned, it is still in reform) and Overlord Plus Hero.**

**What am I doing with this Fanfiction? All the questions you ask will be answered by the PM, so do not hesitate to let me know.**

**I hope you like it, and I hope you give reviews soon :)**


	2. Chapter 1 They have Arrived

**Chapter 1. They have arrived!**

**Thank you for your reviews and favorites and follows! They really get me going, so in response I delivered this new chapter to you!**

**Very much thanks to DBlaviken for his help on this story!**

.

.

.

At dawn, when all the beasts and monsters of the world who suddenly marked their doings in the cities, they wandered back to their secret hiding places, escaping from the sight of the soldiers. This kind of disconcerting outcome has been repeated in many other places.

The Re-Estize Kingdom, decimated by the horde of the undead, except for E-Rantel, who was ravished by the horrible creatures responsible for the near fall of the Capital City of the Theocracy. Nothing is known about their situation yet, but it is rumored that the city is now desert, and without any kind of life out there.

The Baharuth Empire has remained strong, but the turmoil of the population could cause a much more devastating effect, but considering the situation of its two neighboring kingdoms, the Empire has came out with slight casualties and consequences.

In one of the Cathedrals located at the south of the Theocracy, making an exception in the history of the meetings between the Cardinals, it was not in the Capital where this meeting was held.

And of course, it was for good reason.

The death that hung around almost everything and everyone who was there was so suffocating that there were already some who migrated to other cities, leaving the Capital alone with only soldiers and Priests.

And then those same migrants met with new diverse creatures: Slimes.

The violent and frantic response of the villagers against the gelatinous creatures, along with some guards, resulted in the discovery of the Gel. Although they did not know the true name of the new material, they decided not to take the essence of the creatures, adhering to the customs of their religion.

And because of some foolish cursed some of the more scared Priest preached, it was soon leaved behind at the same place where the creatures were slain.

But such thing did not happen among the soldiers. Who were smart enough to take at least some of it and to test it, and they discovered, through an accident, the founding of the Torch through Gel and wood.

Such discovering was not preceded before, so it was a miracle, and the news of it were hastily sent to the Cardinal as soon as it was possible.

Currently, even in the underground of one of the representative Cathedrals of the Gods, the ardent discussions between the Cardinals rolled out of the door, figuratively, of course, because of the loudness of their voices: a completely natural temporal reaction.

"What kind of calamity is this?!" The Cardinal of the Wind, Dominic Ihre Partouche, brought his fist strongly on the meeting table, and the Cardinal of the Earth and Commander of the Scriptures, Raymond Zarg Lauransan, did not take lightly the callous action of the elderly man, and he replied harshly to all the others present .

"ENOUGH! We have suffered great casualties, that is an universal fact, but this kind of insolence will not be tolerated during this meeting!"

That accomplished its purpose, and the other Cardinals, with the exception of the Cardinal of Darkness, who was tense but quiet in his seat, calmed down with several hints of nervousness on their faces, and the Cardinal of the Earth was not so different, but his seriousness did not allow him to speak until they were completely placated to start the meeting now. When everything was ready, he began his report, and with him the Cardinals began to read theirs.

Although it was not necessary. All of them have learned, and it is fitting to add in a _personal_ way, the enormous and atrocious invasion of the strange creatures to all the northern cities, causing countless deaths and damage to the integrity of the Theocracy in many ways. Between dawn and morning, during the trip to the Cathedral that was least affected by the attack, this being the one of the Cardinal of Darkness, they witnessed the other damages that caused the horrifying things, and their anguish and despair increased when they learned that the Capital was the most affected city, embroidering thousands of dead in a single night.

Predictably, the Cardinal of the Light was livid when he arrived, but in a short time he was one of the most determined and angered during the meeting, and even silent, his fiery gaze did not diminish even as he read the amount of damage in all the cities, and the other reports that senior officers of the Theocracy Army provided.

As, for example, with the report of Commander Tohma, one of the most influential military officers, over the effect of the bites of the creatures on the soldiers _(diseases that ate flesh, but were easily reduced and erased with Holy and / or healing magic)_, the remains that, mysteriously, were not eliminated by the **[Lesser Restore]** conjured by the Priests, and when they tried to get rid of them manually, they felt an Unholy energy stronger than when it was emanated by the things when they were living, and the other similar traces to those particular pieces of the anatomy of the things were collected by Priests of considerable power. Mysteriously, they did not fall sick or were corrupted, but it was unmistakable, that the fact that those pieces of the creatures' Rotten Flesh had ... something 'different' in them.

However, before even being able to begin an inspection, several of the most devout people tried to get rid of them through any means, since they received no order from their superiors to keep such things, and after what happened in that night, it was understandable, however, it was harmful anyway.

And now, of all the cities in the north, only 10 parts were deposited in a place of extreme confidentiality, something that they have been forced to conceive since the beginning of this strange and fatal onslaught: The Treasury. Convincing Zesshi Zetsumei was pathetically easy, since a reluctant Dominic was present during the saving of ... the resources, but he could not negate the order of a higher authority anyway; The Pontiffex was persuaded by Raymond and Maximilian to authorize them to examine the body parts, and even they were apprehensive of doing such things. However, faced with this new threat, they had to dig as much information as possible about the new horrors.

_'Is it an omen of the Gods? The return of an Evil Deity? Or is it the rise of a new threat? '_

"And what can we do now?" Berenice Nagua Santini, Cardinal of Fire, was the one who broke the silence, breaking Raymond out of his thoughts, and he aggressively observed the surface of the table for a moment, until then he replied, "We must purify all cities as best as we can, we will not think of the risk of a plague right now, we must also fortify the defense in the cities and order the remaining villages to migrate to better defended territories. " At the mention of the villages, all those present tightened their lips grimly, no doubt they also readed the reports of the explorers when they were trying to determine the total damage.

The villages were empty, completely ghostly, there were traces of ashes stuck to the walls or in piled up quantities in the ground, and the only evidence that it was the work of the things were the acidic and corrosive liquids in various parts of the houses and roads, but apart from them, no survivors were found. None.

"What about the cities to the south?" It was Ginedine Delan Guelfi, Cardinal of Water, who shifted the subject to a new one, and the Cardinals relaxed minutely when Raymond denied any sighting of one of the things, which from now on they called 'Evil Plague', a vague name , but undoubtedly recognizable in future sessions.

But they tensed when he said, "However," and Raymond, if possible, looked more sick and damaged by what he read in the report.

"Soldiers patrolling the walls have mentioned the appearance of numerous creatures, all of them related to the undead." The Cardinals were upset, and it was Dominic who launched the first and main accusation in the minds of the assembled.

"Zuranon!" The old Cardinal spit spitefully, and although Raymond did not command him to shut up, neither affirmed nor refuted his accusation, he simply stared enigmatically at the report, creating a hole in the paper while holding it tightly, and he sighed at the end, and rubbed both temples, while saying, "It is possible, but the attacks of the Evil Plagues have a greater importance than this, the undead did not trespass the walls, and apart from some skirmishes with some Eyes that somehow flew in the air and over the walls, there were no fatal victims."

With that, the Cardinals were placated, but they didn't forgot the very likely possibility that the infamous group of necromancers was responsible for everything that happened, at least partially. And then, having passed the national situation, everyone then focused on the next thing they readed, and their eyes widened and they almost choked on their own spit with what they saw.

Most of the forces stationed in the Elf Kingdom, including the Holocaust Scripture, were eradicated.

There was total silence, and the Cardinals watched, rereaded, over and over again, what was written, and stamped as a true report, and was being gripped with increasing trembling in their hands. And immediately, everyone wanted to have a bottle of the strongest liquor and let off some steam with at least one drink. Raymond, noticing the similar reactions, nodded sternly.

"Yes, lady and gentlemen, the magnitude of our problem is much greater than we presume." He declared, and then, he called one of the guards, who came in with one of the High Priests, the latter carrying a tied bag, made of a high-quality tablecloth, and placed it gently and delicately on the meeting table in front of Raymond, who without preamble began to untie the knot, and undressing the contents of the bag.

All the Cardinals gasped at what they saw, and the pulse of Holy energy that emanated from the contents was palpable and relieving for all.

Pixie Dust.

.

.

.

_The first Unicorn galloped swiftly through the forest, going directly to the light that came from the elves and the alarming darkness among the humans, and behind him, more of her brothers and sisters ran with the same fierceness, Gastropods, Flying Swords, Illuminant Bats and Pixies floated and flew nimbly, and even, the Chaos Elementals, finally free of their chains like the rest of them, ran and teleported expertly among the trees, the blur that their figures left behind were a simple addition to the tempestuous but beautiful spectacle of a force of nature, the creatures of the Hallow left their purity behind, and the plants, animals and trees, the trunks turned from a tan brown to a brilliant whitish complexion, the plants became glaring with rich colors and shone even in the shadow they were left behind the trees, and the animals were empowered with the holy power of Hallow, and they went to the call of their new brothers._

_The first Unicorn left a dusty white trail, and her splashes resounded even among all the creatures that followed her, her path being one of divine judgment and complete goodness. And at last, they arrived on the scene,_

_And they were horrified at what they saw._

_Numerous corpses lay on the ground, tinting the grass red, their eyes were unfocused and their bodies broken and pierced by arrows. Although they did not feel the hollow sensation of a spirit of the Light being suddenly extinguished, the creatures of the Hallow were filled with a solemn sadness and a growing fury at the sight of lives ended so violently, and such a thing reminded them of how their world was reduced in ashes or turned into an abomination by the monstrosities that were considered biomes._

_And they all noticed the Darkness above them, and the Gastropods and Pixies along with the Unicorns tensed, the Chaos Elementals, not following with their nature for once, stood still rather than ramming at the feeling of ... non-Corruption, but it was similar, almost ... primal, tainted, like the native creatures of Purity that were trapped by their vile nature. And for some, it was more or less like the same gruesome things coming from the Corruption, but more meek, less ... brutal._

_The humans, on the other hand, mesmerized with the sight of the unknown and majestic creatures, hesitated enough to abort the order of fire from their superior, who had not noticed the presence of the animals of the Hallow, and the other archers and warriors of the Holocaust Scripture came out of their hiding, going to the elves hidden in the ground and in the treetops, capable of killing them all thanks to their numerical and magical superiority, the defenders should not have the slightest chance of leaving victorious._

_At least, should being the key word, until one of the archers noticed a bright light among the trees, smiled arrogantly, and trusting in his shooting skills, he stretched the string of his bow and shot accurately at a Pixie. And the little creature, although it was not fatally wounded, squeaked in pain and panic when out of nowhere, something attacked it from the side. But there was a witness, a single witness, who spread the news of the crime to the other creatures._

_The solitary Gastropod who floated passively among the branches of the trees revealed itself from its position, and lifted the small cover that sealed its presence, and opening its tiny mouth, it fired its own projectile at the human, who by then had noticed the strange appearance of the creature, and heard the sound of the Gastropod's shot._

_The beam of condensed energy exploded in contact with the human, tearing him apart and ending his dark existence, and that served as an announcement, a declaration of war, against the dark beings. All the eyes of the creatures of the Hallow felt the pain of their dear Pixie, and with fury, they responded to the hostile action. The Unicorns raised their forelegs and gave their own roar, alerting all humans of their hostility, and began to run, pointing their horns towards one of the darker ones. This human, responsible for raping and killing innocent elven children and subjugating and breaking the female ones to send them as slaves, ended up with his stomach punctured and then being stabbed by the mythical creature, his pathetic screams of pain serving as a final announcement of his unnecessary life being finished at the end._

_A Chaos Elemental joined the battle, and its elegant and fluid movements were glorious, as it broke the fabric of reality teleporting between humans, giving blows and kicks that were charged with the power of the crystals, that broke bones, ignoring their armors completely. Other Gastropods were in charge of finishing with the most distant humans, who began to run in retreat, but for many, those efforts would be futile._

_Until then, the same Pixie that was attacked previously, was completely killed by one of the members of the Holocaust Scripture. When he saw the mysterious creature, he first hesitated to attack, but now, because this thing started the slaughter of his comrades now he was determined to finish it. Taking it by surprise, the weakened Hallowed creature could not evade the sword that fell on it fast enough, and its life exploded into luminous and sparkling dust, and that dust gained the interest of the Scripture member, and he promptly took the most that he could and went to run away from the battle and out of the forest towards the direction of the Theocracy._

_But it was followed by an Enchanted Sword, the magic weapon was silent as it followed its objective from the top of the trees, and with indecipherable precision, observed the Holocaust member, crossing boundaries, borders, leaving the Great Forest of Evasha until reaching the vicinity from the entrance of one of the cities of the Theocracy._

_And it was then when it plummeted, letting out a mute roar of vengeance when it completely pierced the human, splitting it in two and scattering its viscera all over the ground, and the city guards watched, horrified, while a floating sword was left levitating over the body of one of their own, until again it shot back into the Great Forest._

_Convinced, the guards raised the bells, and soon after, one of them found the Pixie Dust in the bag cradled by the Scripture member, all of them mesmerized with what they saw._

.

.

.

When the report of the guards was finished, and still observing the dust of divine energy in his hands, Raymond dared to look at the others.

The Cardinals were enraged, and most reached a unanimous decision. Dominic, very red in the face, muttered gutturally. And it was a demand, and the Cardinal of the Earth raised his eyebrows, calmly, to what he heard.

"We must deploy her on the Elf Kingdom."

Raymond, after a moment, hummed evasively, and in the end, he commented.

"I'll tell her that myself, and we'll see what she answers. Is she still in the Treasury?" He asked Dominic, who simply nodded once, and he sighed, and then the Pontiffex declared.

"Very well then, send all your messengers and that the high officials carry out the orders that we have determined, for now, you are dismissed."

.

.

.

_Meanwhile, the other natives of the Hallow roared in fury and anguish when they felt the death of their companion, and with renewed vigor and anger they battled against the humans, and the numbers of the Theocracy began to wane. And the fate of the corrupted humans was sealed when an arrow flew through the trees and fell with incredible aim into one of the eyes of a soldier, and while his body fell, other arrows were successful and were buried in the bodies of the humans._

_The creatures of the Hallow turned their heads to see the elves in the treetops, who were partially mesmerized by the beauty of the creatures and amazed at how deadly they were, and the humans were also in their stupor, and such an error was exploited by the Hallowed creatures, who got rid of them until only two were alive, these being apprehended effortlessly by two __Chaos__ Elemental. And the elves were going to kill both from above, until the first Unicorn, with its horn dripping blood, interposed between the elves and humans, and tried to connect with the mind of the apparent leader with its telepathy._

_'No, they are not to die,' the unicorn spoke in a surprisingly feminine voice, and the elf in question was initially alarmed, but then he was surprised when the creature spoke to him with strikingly intelligent eyes and, even more so, in his Elfish language. Passing his initial surprise, the elf leader looked with barely sealed resentment at the humans, and the unicorn noticed it in his eyes, and could not help, but try to reflect the attitude of the elf against the two humans, with her own against the Corruption and the Crimson . But such an analogy was wrong, because while those two humans had a dim light in them, they could be saved by the Hallow._

_But the Corruption could, and will not, it is a place of pure death, like its sister._

_With those thoughts consolidating her conclusion, the Unicorn shook her head, and spoke with finality, 'Their souls have Purity, I perceive it, and also my brothers and sisters can, and I have searched in their deepest confines, and I did not notice any evil in them.' The elf looked uncertain and doubtful, but did not dare to question the judgment of a creature like an Unicorn. However, he then spoke out loud,_

_"They kill our brothers and enslave our offspring and sisters! Of what crime are they innocent, if they follow the same belief that enslaves and kills us, the same belief, that says all who does not belong to their race or their religion must be punished with forced work and death?!"_

_And the Unicorns and all the creatures of the Hallow widened their eyes at such revelation, and momentarily turned to the humans, who, though terrified, had not a shred of remorse or anger at the Elf's accusations, and the First Unicorn turned around back to the Elf, and tried to decipher if what he said was true. And between the ocean of hatred and anger - emotions that, although justified, could turn his spirit to the Darkness - she could perceive the emphatic truth._

_There was a chilling silence when the humans watched with uncertainty, the Elves with trepidation, and the Hallowed creatures with uncertainty themselves and with their beliefs being shaken by the revelation. And they realized another change, they did not feel the same sense of incorruptible holiness that they had before in Terraria, and they did not have the complete certainty that what they did was good._

_The Unicorn then returned a deep look at the Elf, and she could not question it; his Light was so pure and naked before the world that she could not find a lie at this time or in the accusations he made. However, she asked in a voice that commanded all possible honesty from him._

_"Has this happened since a long time?"_

_The Elf nodded severely, and responded after swallowing a feeling of pain, "For 200 years."_

_The creatures of the Hallow inhaled sharply, and the First Unicorn nodded, and closed her eyes for a moment, then turned to the two humans, and she provided them with the strictest gaze she could conjure, and they were paralyzed by her gaze, and she said, quietly, but with the intensity of four Terrablades,_

_"But they did not committed any crime," she spoke with unwavering conviction, and before the Elves could protest, she said, "We will take them with us and we will show you that they can be saved,"_

_The Elves did not understand what the Unicorn meant, but they kept quiet, noting that if they opposed they were outnumbered, and the Elven Leader sighed in frustration, and nodded. The Unicorn then asked, with her recovered serenity, the following, "Can you take us to your home?"_

_After a moment of hesitation, the Elf nodded again, and pointed a finger behind him, "Follow me."_

_And the Elves and Hallowed creatures returned to the Elven hometown, heading for the Elf Capital City._

_And they failed to perceive a green-eyed figure who watched the whole battle from the safety of the bushes, and that figure began to follow them with silent steps, and behind her, nature seemed to stoop protectively over the figure._

_The trees guided her with quiet murmurs to where the Hallow and the Elves went. The animals accompanied her and protected her from any threat, and they also approached her, caught by her appearance and enchanted by her presence._

_Breathing deeply, reveling in the renewed pure scent of nature, the Dryad continued walking, away from the senses of the Hallowed creatures, while meditating on what happened, and her current situation._

_And she knew what she should do._

.

.

.

The first thing that could be registered for any living being that was a native of the New World, would be the shady environment and full of a dense density that hung over each one of them.

Whether human, demihuman or even heteromorph, they all shared something from yesterday, but such a thing only made their ties and alliances between them, both in their factions and personal bonds, fractured more than ever, thanks now to the sudden and cruel attacks of the new Monsters, who devastated their settlements, their villages, their towns and their cities.

However, even in the grim sensation that stifled any other emotion perceived in all of them, there were several ... benefits, dirty and bloody benefits, of course, but in the end, ones that perhaps could provide a better ... idea about everything that happened.

At least, that's what Jircniv Rune Farlord El-Nix supposed, frowning and tightened his lips bitterly, reviewing the reports of the undead attack and the ... mysterious abominations that made their sinister and catastrophic debut at the borders, and they could very well be loitering in the territory of the Empire. The Bloody Emperor was frantic throughout the morning supervising all the movements of his field marshals, about the reports of the increased flow of the wounded to the Temples, and, to his pent-up grief, the increasing death toll during the recent hours, the which was determined as indefinite, due to the frequency of the appearance of the effect on the dead: they would dissolve into ashes and what was left of them would be carried by the wind.

However, among all the disturbing and mournful news, others appeared about huge sums of money obtained by soldiers from sectors that were attacked mainly by the undead. Things that Jircniv only concluded as delusions brought by a madman seriously affected by the invasions, and he was going to discard them if it were not for the confirmation of several men in whom he trusted that they received the same report and physical evidence of it, and the report of an astonished messenger from one of the fortresses near the border, on gold coins being discovered among the remains of the undead, and even said messenger revealing a pile of immaculate coins of the material wrapped in a whitish cloth.

Although Jircniv was not a greedy man, the implications of such a discovery could be divided between disturbing and fruitful for the Empire, and when he dispatched several of his most trusted messengers along with search squads to all the forces that possessed the recently acquired coins sent through them, and Jircniv did not have to fear for any case of insubordination, since those men were paid in advance with imperial coins, his interest resided entirely in the new currencies, and in the other items reported by others officers of considerable rank in other strengths. On the discovery of upper limbs of the undead being abnormally resistant and useful for combat in cases of desperation due to lack of weapons.

Of shackles that brought several advantages to the soldiers when they used them in the frivolous and momentary peace after the battle, and such accessories were confiscated away from the soldiers and even they were taken with the messengers and guards.

_'It is curious that, among all this seemingly despairful situation, such things appear as those shackles and those arms of the undead ...'_

He took a bottle of the finest liquor and uncovered it, getting rid of the lid and taking a huge drink from it with abandon, after some other gulps, he placed it forcibly on the marble table that was placed in the middle of the room, behind him, Leinas and Baziwood and the other two Imperial Knights looked between impassivenes, intrigue and nervousness, and after a moment, Jircniv reassembled himself as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, he turned the bottle of liquor in his hand, and then he called the guard in front of the door before the room, and when this man entered, Jircniv ordered. "Fluder must be invoked before me immediately, I need to discuss with him over a critical issue, _now_."

Before the emphasis, the guard did not need more prompting and ran out of the room and into the hall, and Jircniv was formulating plans inside his head while watching the contents of the bottle, and he was waiting impatiently. And after a moment, Fluder came in through both doors, his scepter tapping the floor every time he took a step, and the Bloody Emperor noticed the tiny smile covered by his huge beard, but it did lift the hollowed cheeks of the magic caster. "I see that you are in a good mood, taking into account what happens in our Empire."

Jircniv commented with sharp eyes and a sense of indignation, but Fluder seemed unrepentant about it, and instead, with a jovial voice, he assured the young emperor, who, to the opinion of the Knights in the background, was very draining.

"Oh, but those casualties will wane soon, my young friend! I have recently formed a friendship with an ambitious practitioner of magic, and right now he has the explanation of what happens right now."

And Jircniv sighed during the sentence of the tired old man, until his eyes widened and the four Knights processed what he said at the end.

The Knights and Jircniv raised their brows, stunned, and with a renewed sense of suspicion, the Emperor sharpened his eyes, and simply let out an intriguing sound. "Oh?"

Jircniv knew that, disappointing his apparent senility, Fluder was a man of sharp senses and would no doubt have already detected a suspicious person just by chatting with them for a while, nor would he leave unnoticed the magical energy of anyone and much less any person would mean much importance for the elder if this was not related to his perpetual way to decipher the complexities of Magic.

However, he would not be easily deluded by people who would say suchs things without providing physical evidence or genuine demonstrations, and not that he would be easily convinced by illusions or false devices. So the Bloody Emperor, having thought all that, had his curiosity stung by this person, and he began to question the caster softly. "And who is this person, if you would tell me?"

The Knights were just as interested, but they hid their expressions behind neutral masks, and Fluder responded with great pleasure, looking and sounding very excited for this person. And Jircniv listened intently to what the old man was saying, and little by little his eyebrows went up in disbelief and then in tiny astonishment when Fluder was about to finish the story of considerable extension with his recent "friend".

One who preferred to be called "Wizard", an elderly man of advanced age, and he was cryptic when he answered how old he was exactly, and the description Fluder gave him ... was bizarre, so to speak. He wore a purple tunic that reached to the ground, a huge pointed hat of the same color, and both clothes were covered with numerous yellow stars. One of its most recognizable aspects was its huge white beard, which could more or less match that of the Tri-Magic Caster. Jircniv then listened to what intrigued him most: the reason why Fluder himself was interested.

Along with his almost unreal mana reserves, Wizard possessed a considerable amount of mana bottles, but what intrigued and impacted the old man so strongly is that, even using [Medium Appraisal Magic Item] he was struck with a vast amount of magic that rolled and emanated from the bottle, or rather, of its contents, Fluder was baffled for a moment, and while the Wizard was not even impressed by it, the Tri-Magic Caster had asked out of sheer instinct where he had gotten such a thing, and the other elder replied simply: "With a bottle of water, crystals, Fairy dust, an unicorn horn, and some souls."

To say that Fluder almost lost his senses would be an understatement.

Now he was waiting at the entrance to the Imperial Palace, and he needed directions and meet with some "Guide", having said he came from a very distant land, and he said it without much tact, maybe this old man was senile.

Jircniv wrapped his hands in front of his jaw in a pensive posture, and he began to struggle internally, frowning when he could not come to a resolute conclusion, and only came out with assumptions. In the end he sighed and conceded. "I guess you were going to introduce him to me anyway, were not you?"

Fluder chuckled as he nodded and he departed from the room, Jircniv himself went to prepare to meet the man and make a good impression, and after a few moments to get dressed for the other sorcerer's arrival, he was sitting on his Imperial Throne when the door opened, and Jircniv could finally see the man in detail, and was not disappointed.

Wizard turned out to be as Fluder described it, and the man's stance was firm and dignified, contrary to the other elder, he walked without the support of a scepter and his beard was, unbelievably, longer than that of the Tri-Magic Caster, and the ridiculous choice to have stars all over his dark purple robes did not reduce the eminent knowledge that rested in his eyes and wrinkled skin, both casters arrived near the platform, and although Fluder bowed respectfully, Wizard barely bowed a little less than him, and then when he kept his gaze locked with that of the Emperor, Jircniv ruled out any possibility of senility from which he could take advantage. The old man was not stupid, not at all.

"Your reputation precedes you, Wizard." Jircniv began bluntly, fixing his eyes on the figure of the old man, who faced the intense gaze without giving up, and in response, got a snort of good nature. And Wizard tipped his pointy hat cordially, and returned the pleasures.

"Oh, thanks, but I have to say that my new associate here has told me about the situation at hand, and I know you have had a busy schedule, and I want to fix that."

"Hm?" The Emperor hummed interestedly, and the Knights behind him were equally attracted to the statement, and Wizard began to speak bluntly and with a tone of severe seriousness, and his previous lax attitude disappeared.

"I've been there, last night, having to fight the So-" Here he hesitated hesitantly, but resumed his with renewed seriousness. "The Soul Eaters, that's what those rotten things are called, and against the Demon Eyes and the Zombies, and I'm already familiar with this kind of situation."

"Oh, really? And what do you have to say to me, then?"

Jircniv leaned forward in impatient curiosity, and Fluder was also caught up in what the old man said, and Wizard then swept his gaze and saw each of those present, from Fluder to the Emperor, to the Imperial Knights.

And what he said next shook them deeply.

"That night served as a terrible omen for your nation, and I am here to get rid of the cause, Emperor Jircniv, your world is in **terrible** danger."

Although alarmed by the news, the Knights were doubtful of its authenticity, Leinas was disinterested in the whole conversation, absent-mindedly watching the magician's clothes for a few moments before regaining his professionalism. Jircniv on the other hand, took the words seriously, no doubt convinced by the recent and mysterious attacks, and in response, although he hated to do so, he asked. "And what kind of danger, Wizard?"

.

.

Walking lostly, a figure in a pale hazel waistcoat was swaying dizzily among a pile of trees, craddling his head delicately. He groaned when his fingers brushed a lump, but then his eyes widened in panic and he patted his vest, and he sighed mildly in relief when he noticed that he still carried his trusted girls.

From his iconic blackish hair, tanned skin, red shirt to his luxurious gold necklace, the Arms Dealer wandered through a forest, and had no idea where he was, except for a slight foreboding in his gut. And he scowled, when his head was empty when trying to remember what happened before.

'Argh, damn it, I'll never trust that scammy old geezer again.'

And worse was the headache he had right now, but such a thing was very frivolous about what was going to happen.

He heard erratic footsteps behind him, and then, a moan strengthened the identity of the creature.

"Awh, shit." He muttered incredulously when he found a Zombie staggering towards him, and instinctively he pulled out his Flintlock Pistol and dumped it three times on the head of the undead, and he tensed when he noticed a group of them, and sighed aggravatedly, and he set out to get rid of the pile of rotting meat walkers.

At the beginning of the morning, after dozens of birds were frightened by the roaring gunshots that came from the depths of a forest, that same sigh would be repeated when encountering a flock of criminals, which was circulating around him right now, and from one vicious archer, pointing him with a crudely carved bow.

The way in how it happened is simple, actually.

After finishing all the Zombies, and incredibly without any Demon Eye among his enemies, he found himself on a trail and walked to where that path led him, and guided by the looming Sun of dawn, he walked for long minutes by a plain while contemplating his surroundings, and for the first time in years, he could freely breathe the air from the outside, away from the already repetitive confines of the Terrarian's underground lair.

And while he tried to remember the last thing that happened, out of nowhere, a lot of bandits appeared from the sides, coming from two groups of trees that were conveniently located on the sides of the road.

And the Arms Dealer felt stupid, for not predicting that, while he was in the sights of one of the bandits, and he raised his hands in surrender, albeit abruptly. Bad move.

The archer snarled and tensed the rope menacingly, the other assassins also became bole and went to put their hands on the pommels or hilts of their weapons at once, to intimidate, nothing more. The Arms Dealer kept his hands passively raised, and the only bandit who possessed magic did not perceive any spell being conjured or a pinch of mana in him, and nodded to the leader, a six-foot man, with two throwing axes, and communicated with gestures about such a thing, and the leader placed a hand on the shoulder of the bandit with the bow, but did not order him to lower it, and the Arms Dealer raised his eyebrows and did an asking gesture, and the band began to laugh sinisterly. "Tell me, traveler, do you know what kind of territory you are in?"

The man in question half turned around him, holding up his hands during the action, and with a false innocence and mischief, he shrugged his shoulders unknown, genuinely lost. This simply caused the bandit leader to give a boastful snort, and began to cast a monologue about him being the "Baron" of the seventeen hectares that made up the town near the north, of his strict regime, where he strangled the commoners with high taxes for their "security", that they, especially he, were invincible on this side of the world, and that neither the Re-Estize Kingdom, nor before or after the Night of Change could trace him and kill him. The Arms Dealer listened with intrigue, but while losing interest in the criminal actions of man, he was physically interested in the mention of the Night and of a kingdom. Which the leader noticed. "Ah, so then you go to Re-Estize?"

At the question, the Arms Dealer uncertainly answered affirmatively with a nod, and the leader began to stroke his disheveled beard, his eyes glinting malevolently, and an equally malevolent smile stretched his face, and he bowed with false friendship to the Arms Dealer, stretching his arms while doing it. And he proclaimed with a confident tone. "Oh, traveler! Then let us escort you to the nearest town to one of the big cities, however, that will come at a price."

The Arms Dealer was physically deflated to the last part of his sentence, and he sighed with disappointment, slowly lowering his arms, and began to look for coins with growing discouragement, poking at the pockets of his gray waistcoat to show empty hands, and before the growing angry eyes of the bandits, he shook his vest and pants strongly with strong hand gestures, and the iconic tinkling of the coins was not heard. The leader sharpened his eyes, and bowed his head to two of the bandits, and ordered. "Check 'im."

The man then brought his hands in front of him, and tried to lean back, hesitating slightly. "I'm afraid you can -"

The bow bandit growled, literally, and raised his bow with renewed intent and aimed his arrow at the man's head, who stopped completely, and this made him smirk, and arrogantly, he ordered harshly with a thick voice. "You stay there or I cross your head!"

The Arms Dealer then looked with a neutral expression at the weapon, and he looked at the bow and then the bandit several times, and his posture then became tense, but not in the manner of a future victim of a robbery, the leader realized, it was in the manner of a warrior - a murderer about to commit his doing. The leader decided not to rush at such suppositions, and looked pointedly at the man, and all the other bandits with bows prepared their weapons, but this did not seem to affect the man.

And then he inquired with a tone that matched the eyebrow that was raised questioningly, and asked quietly. "Buddy, are you really aiming that bow to my head?"

In an instant, everything happened.

From the point of view of the leader, first there was a strong detonation not unlike one of those cannons perched on the walls over the cities, and in less than a second the head of the initial bandit exploded like a ripe fruit in a disaster of brains, bone and blood, the bandits only had time to sputter and try to calm the horses that were very upset by the unexpected move, some others tried to shoot the man hurriedly, but he was no longer there.

The bandit leader took out his axe, and tried to order the wizard of his band, but he was already lying dead on the floor with two huge holes in his chest and shoulder, and his corpse smelled faintly of gunpowder (?) Among the stench of blood and burned flesh, and the first thing he thought was:

'_A sorcerer ?!'_

The stranger then revealed himself within shooting distance of the group, but they then noticed the enormous change that rested in the arms and hands of the - adventurer? Magic caster? - and they were disturbed at what they saw.

Extending from beginning to end in about 5 feet was a strange device, it was a kind of creature with several limbs at its sides and another that extended on its back, it had a large tail that served as a stock for the stranger, it also had some species of tubes in its mouth, which had no teeth, but they did the same intimidating effect anyway.

The Arms Dealer, noticing their hesitation upon seeing the weapon, pulled the trigger located at the bottom of the Minishark's fin.

The tubes in the thing's mouth began to spin with increasing speed ...

And what the leader realized later, was that then all the lackeys on his right began to be violently pierced by numerous invisible projectiles, which came from the now flaming mouth of the strange but deadly creature, and the way that everything happened was so loud and sudden that the leader felt no alternative but to run, urging his beast to gallop as fast as he could.

Behind him, where he could not see, the Arms Dealer covered himself behind a tree while waiting for the barrage of arrows he received in response to pass by him, and then he threw himself to the ground, facing the bandits and rolling while pulling the trigger of his Minishark, and the weapon roared repetitively, with its rotating guns towards the criminals, who found their fatal and violent and, for his personal opinion, deserved destinations, the only regrettable thing was that their horses also died, but at least all had fast deaths.

Except one of them, for the gunner's tiny surprise, but he had to take the wounded aside aside to focus his gaze on the fleeing leader, and he aimed through the Minishark's aim, being guided by pure instinct and for years of training. He placed the small piece of metal that served to aim along with the leader, and fired a single round.

The effect was instantaneous, manifesting itself with the torso of the leader being destroyed by the particular Explosive Bullet that the Arms Dealer possessed for an occasion, and he whistled appreciatively, while he watched as the remains of the criminal layed down over his galloping horse, which was completely unharmed, and crashed hard against the ground, scattering scarlet liquid all over the grass.

"Hell! I have to give credit to that crazy dwarf with those bullets ..."

He exclaimed, and mumbled the last part, but his short moment of remembrance was interrupted when he heard a sobbing moan, and he turned, with Minishark on his shoulder, to see one of the bandits lying on the ground, and under the corpse of his horse. The Arms Dealer noticed that the man was trying to reach for a throwing knife, and he walked languidly towards the man he was standing on and stepped on his hand, earning a stifled scream, and he kicked the knife away from both of them, and lowered his head to nail his eyes in the head of the bandit.

The bandit raised his head to look at him defiantly, and the Arms Dealer smirked at the futile show of indomitability, and buried his heel in the guy's hand, but this time the bones did not resist, and along with the cracking the man's scream was stronger. The Arms Dealer then bent down to grab the man's hair tightly, and interrogated him. "Alright buddy, now you tell me where is this town of yours and I'll let you live."

The only response he received was an unsuccessful attempt to spit him out. And the bandit had no chance to try again, when the Arms Dealer buried his face in the ground loudly and easily against his protests.

When he finished, the Arms Dealer sighed resignedly, but he expected for such a thing, and he said with finality. "Aight, that's your choice? Okay, aight." Anyway, I know how to get to that village. "

A map was his way out of this situation, strange as it was, and he thanked all Hallow that the Traveling Merchant was stubborn enough to win a new buyer: him.

He got up and started looking around stealing the dead men of their belongings, and the Arms Dealer was not affected at all by stealing from the dead, determining that anyway he needed everything necessary to make his way around here, and at last, he sighed with relief, finding his reward after a while of only walking, and he promptly went to the dark horse that was grazing merrily in the field, not caring a whim that his former owner was collapsed dead a few feet away, and this caused the man to snort amusedly.

He tentatively approached the sorrel, and began to squeeze his hair, and ignoring the shouts of the bandit far away, he murmured. "Hey bud, I'm gonna need your help for some time."

The horse gave him a look, and even seemed to invoke a shrug with a movement of his head, and he laughed shortly, he liked this one, alright.

'_I should blame that vegan woman for this.'_

"Do not think you're going out with this one, you son of a bitch!"

The only response the criminal got was a shot to his head, ending his pathetic day of pillaging and taking advantage from the 'defenseless'. The Arms Dealer followed the direction where the bandits appeared from the beginning, and he rode quietly in the morning's growing activity, and that little quiet scene was enough to make him forget what happened. But he certainly did not take his questions out of his head.

_'Where exactly the fuck am I?'_

.

.

.

Hidden in the lair of the band he belonged to temporarily, Brain Unglaus felt a tinkle in his mind, and stopped his daily training as he turned to the horizon, where the sun slowly began to rise, and he frowned in confusion. After a moment of silence, he spat disdainfully and scowled, when he remembered a certain group of idiots and a particular idiot who went to 'go out there' and leave the village they had as a place of rest unattended.

Not to mention how useless they were when he was awakened by the sound of the undead, leaving him alone to deal with hundreds of them.

And now he, fed up with the illicit ministrations of his 'companions', departed from the cave where he trained and went in the direction of the adjacent village, and he muttered irritably and without a short amount of hatred, "Why the fuck are Jurid and his idiots doing to take so long? "

He was going to kill them, oh, what he would do to them for that time when he had to kill those weird eyes.

Unaware of what was going happen, Unglaus walked towards a fateful encounter, and it would not necessarily be against his eternal rival.

.

.

.

As he rode down the road, the Arms Dealer was soaking up information from the hills in the distance and complete normality in all his surroundings, of course, except for the bandits.

The man breathed without the need of a magic device or some potion, could go around in the day without fear for flying things of rotten meat or completely made of bloody meat. And nothing about Terrarians and their machinations and brutal ways to purge the evil of the world for a while.

Sadly, there was also no presence of the Nurse nor the Engineer and neither the Dryad, but he was sure that if he was here; In a world of normal appearance, with Zombies and Flying Eyes after all, maybe, the least that all of this could be would be a repetition of past events or a second chance to prevent everything that happened with the Corruption and the Crimson in Terraria.

Meaning the Terrarian may be here after all.

Or at least, that's what the Arms Dealer theorized.

And his meditations on his bizarre circumstance were broken when he reached the top of a hill, and below it, extending and rising on a plain was a town of considerable size, there were some characteristic buildings, such as a smithy, a church, and predictably , there was a stockade around the town.

And that sample of fortification was reduced to shreds, and he supposed that the violence of the Night must remain an affair that can not be contained for them.

Without hesitation, he made his way to the town, and slowing the rhythm of his horse to make himself as less threatening as possible, and also not to be hostilely received by possible bandits who decided to stay in town, too.

Nothing that his Flintlock could not solve with some detonations, of course. But such a precaution should not be imperative every time he went to greet someone or going in a town.

That was for the Terrarian, most of the time.

He arrived at the entrance of the town, and the first thing he noticed was the little activity that was on the street, and the lack of a guard in front of it, and although such thing was the problem of the town, the Arms Dealer little by little had the suspicion that certain members of a certain band already familiar with him were responsible.

He also noticed the complete mud disaster that made up the main street; a cluster of water, holes and disordered footsteps running over its unstable surface. Touching lightly the sides of his horse with his heels, the mount began to walk slowly down the street, and little by little he could hear the agitated and weary voices of several people, he could also hear some footsteps in some parts of the town, but nobody came out to receive him.

Very disturbing, actually.

Passing through a point with a notable presence of debris in an alley, the Arms Dealer finally reached what was considered the square, and there were four figures standing in the middle, figures that, by how they were positioned and with remarkable tension on their shoulders and already unsheathed weapons, the Arms Dealer determined they were members of the Baron whose body he reduced to a smoking half-corpse, and perhaps they recognized the horse beneath him as belonging to one of their own, but it was unlikely.

From right to left, he prosecuted the possible bandits. A guy with a hammer and rough-looking, one with a crossbow and looking a little thin, one with a hood and three daggers on his chest, and one with a sword, who seemed bored by all this.

Comparing them with the Terrarian, these guys did not even reach the size of the hero in the early stages of his journey.

Without being urged, the Arms Dealer dismounted the horse and let him go where he wanted, his business was with that broken quartet, so his presence there was unnecessary and risky for his welfare.

"And you are?" The one on the far left, he asked without much courtesy, and the Arms Dealer buried both hands in his vest, unconcerned, and apparently those in front of him did not worry about the gesture.

"King, my name is King." The Arms Dealer, King S., answered with a nod, which they did not return, but he was unaffected by that. In response, the one next to the guy who spoke, a sinister one if his voice was a sign, hissed threateningly.

"And do you even know where you are?"

King shrugged, and threw a cocky smirk at the hooded man. "Would you mind spreading me such information?"

He did not answer, and again it was the apathetic swordsman who commented in response, evading his question. "Look, let's get this over with, we heard explosions or whatever it was a few moments ago, and you have arrived here, and I find it very convenient that you have arrived with a horse and a huge bag with a lot of content inside,"

Oh, straight to the point. King frowned and blatantly refuted the accusation. "I have not done what you think, do you see me as a magician or something?"

"Anyway," Cutted the one with hammer, now holding it with both hands in a clear sign of intimidation. "You have a very big bag, so do not even think to resist, because we'll kill you, simply," and the four smirked arrogantly, completely confident in their victory for numerical advantage, and not to mention the apparent lack of weapons in the foreigner.

And there was no way that he, if he were to be a magic caster, could do anything about it, because the one of the three daggers, Johar, could use his Martial Art **[Pace of the Wind]**, before he could conjure any spell.

In short, this stranger was stupid to come here without preparing and underestimating them.

Except that the Arms Dealer King S. was nothing but cautious.

"Ah, well, I think I have to protest against that." He smiled a smile that was not assuring at all, and the four felt a horrible chill in their spines.

Before they could run up to him or ram him with their Martial Arts however, the Arms Dealer drew two Flintlock Pistols and unloaded them into what he considered the most 'dangerous', this being Johar and the one with the crossbow, of course.

Both did not have time to react when they looked at the mysterious artifacts, Johar died almost immediately with a shot in his heart, piercing one of his daggers, which he used to intimidate the women so that they bowed before him, and causing him to collapse with a stunned face, unable even in his last breath to be able to process what happened.

The one of the crossbow, whose name will only be mentioned here as Gur, was shot in the jugular and he could simply choke and let out choked sounds while releasing the crossbow that he used to torment the innocent without much regret, to now cling to his neck in vain, and died in a few seconds.

The panic planted in the last two bandits as a result of the shooting and, by extension, the hidden villagers made everyone miss the way King moved with almost total instantaneity to recharge, and then, when the hammer one was shaken from his stupor and his fear and went to try to crush the Arms Dealer, he did not flinch, and answered burying a bullet between his eyebrows, and so, without much novelty, the man with the hammer, whose name was never of importance and will not be revealed, fell backwards like a puppet whose strings have been cut.

The last one, a close associate of Brain Unglaus, dumbly tripped and fell heavily against the ground, "You sonofabitch!" the man bellowed as he tried to get up, but King simply shot him in the stomach, making him sceam painfully, and causing him to cease his efforts to escape to try to cover the bullet wound.

The villagers watched with trepidation and morbid astonishment as the mysterious man circulated slowly and with total disregard for the fact that he killed three men in moments, ignoring the agonizing cries and the pleading moans of the criminal who has harassed them for weeks, and they remained silent, and looked from their windows and holes.

The Arms Dealer watched for a while in indifference to the man, who was still shouting loudly, expressing his pain, and the look was so pathetic that King sighed and, standing in position, detonated his Flintlock for the last time on the man's head, relieving him of his agony and taking him out of this world.

In the distance, we could hear the faint sound of a woman fainting and falling a little hard to the ground.

Without much concern for the corpse in front of him or the others, he turned to the rest of the town and raised his voice, "Those who are real citizens here, you can get out now! You're safe," He said the latter normally, and turning it with style, he kept his gun inside his vest, and went to relieve the corpses of their equipment.

Little by little, people started to get out, though with justified doubts in their heads, and the Arms Dealer raised his hands in a gesture to placate the still-agitated people, and as he did, he spoke, "Is anyone here the mayor? Or at least there is a person of high position here? "

"M-Me," a middle-aged man raised his hand between the people, and stepped in front of them, and the Arms Dealer nodded, admiring his courage, and offered his hand to shake it. The man did it, although apprehensively, and was impressed by the strong grip of the stranger.

"Let me introduce myself, my name is King, I am ... a foreign merchant, as you can see, and I am in a slight problematic situation, and I would need a guide and a place to take an inventory before proceeding with my travels here," he nodded cordially to those present, and while he waited for the mayor to present himself, he proceeded to strip the men and take possession of their objects, and the villagers saw him with different opinions.

"Nice to meet you, Sir King, I should first thank you for ... dealing with them," At this, the Arms Dealer grunted in confirmation as he lifted the man's body from the hammer to inspect his back, and found a kind of knife on his lower back, After a moment, he responded. "No matter, anyway, the rest of their lackeys assaulted me on my way here, and I already took care of them," he assured the man's alarmed look, and his mouth gaped slightly in amazement, and his reaction was joined with the other villagers.

They did hear the rumble at dawn, but to think that it was the work of this man who got rid of a group of criminals on his own ...

"Now, sir ...?" King derailed, and the man hurried to resolve his mistake. "Ah, my name is Freid."

"Mr. Freid, as I have already told you, I am in a very complicated predicament, and I need information about my surroundings, I am afraid that I am in a land unknown to mine." The man told him frankly, and the mayor nodded respectfully, and watched as the man then began to drag the corpses out of the square, and more and more of the villagers came out of their hiding.

"Very well, then, Sir King, let me help you and I will reward you properly," The Arms Dealer nodded, and with several weapons and artifacts on top, he grabbed the corpse of the swordsman, and with other men who callously kicked the inert bodies of the criminals some times, they took the dead out of the village, and buried them and blessed their tombs to prevent the raising of the undead.

Upon having finished, the Arms Dealer was taken to the mayor's building and offered with a cup of tea, which he accepted and swallowed gratefully, and promptly the mayor's wife, the mayor himself, several of the workers, and King, sat in the office of the mayor to chat about the reward agreement.

.

.

.

The first thing he did was blink repetitively, three times, in which his surroundings; being a meadow that stretched as far as his eye could reach, but with the iconic silhouettes of several houses in the distance, then it was the night sky, the stars, and finally the light of the Sun, which slowly rose and loomed above all that was below. And he was amazed, but it was not because of what he saw - he contemplated more beautiful things before - and he looked incredulously at his body. And he noticed something that left him breathless, and very agitated.

The heaviness of the curse - of being the catalyst for the ritual - completely vanished from his body. And the Guide could not describe what he felt in a few words; at least, not some words that were not completely accurate and according to what was happening in his mind. But such things remained secondary when the main fact was processed in his brain, and his head was whipped from side to side when he saw, for his enormous alteration and greater disbelief, the Pure forest that was behind him, and again reexamined the plains in front of him, and he did not notice the slightest trace of the Corruption or Crimson in kilometers, not Soul Eaters, nor Herplings, much less Worms or giant Brains, and undoubtedly no war on a continental scale that would destroy the life in the world between the two evils and the Hallow.

The shock of it all almost brought the cultured and knowledgeable man to his knees, but he rested one arm against a log as he grabbed his head and tried to get used to this change, and his mind was frantic when he tried to do so, and his instincts were disordered and for the first time, he did not know what to do at that moment. And thinking that, he released a sardonic chuckle.

_'Is this how the Terrarian felt first appearing in Terraria? Hallow, how cruel I must have been when I initially treated him as nothing special as to couple his situation. ' _And he felt guilty, thinking about that.

But then he regained his firmness, breathing deeply at intervals, and proceeded to walk cautiously towards the village with increasing haste, with an urge to discover and calm the worries of his head; a habit not very easy to get rid of, and completely reasonable.

He sighed, spreading his arms with freedom, embracing the lightness and independence that replaced the suffocating presence of the Wall of Flesh.

However, along the way, Guide stopped slightly with hesitation, and frowned, deciphering how he was going to try and communicate with the natives of that village. He did not even know if there would be humans there, what if those who lived there were hostile by default? Maybe it could even be a deserted village; a bait for lost people like him placed by monsters.

The Mimics did that kind of thing, who could say that other creatures of Terraria would not imitate them? And with those thoughts, the Guide was not so confident now with the prospect of approaching there, but that momentary indecision was dismissed with a resolute shake of his head, and to feel more secure, he drew his bow and an arrow, For caution.

_'If I meet monsters, I will shoot once, if they are more than Zombies, like a Ghoul, I will pray to escape safely.'_

With that, the Guide determined to walk little by little towards the village, and slowly noticed the torches that partially illuminated the roads placed between the houses, and that relaxed the man a little. Illumination, trace of civilization, now the question was to know what types of creatures resided in this village.

Feeling a bit daring, placed at the border of the village, the Guide called,

"Hello?"

There was no answer for a moment, until then, it was answered with the presence of two human adults, of humble appearance and tools to farm, and their faces, curious, widened slightly when they noticed the bow in the hands of the Guide, and he sizzled in embarrassment when he realized his mistake, and stored the weapon immediately, and although the villagers were now not very flexible to greet him, they stayed there and asked, "Yes?"

Resuming, Guide greeted with his arm, trying to recover some of the villagers' trust, "Good morning, excuse the sudden interruption, but I'm lost and I need directions,"

It was a very submissive way of describing what happened to him now, but it is a beginning. The villagers were not quite convinced of what he was saying, and they muttered to each other for a moment, Guide waited patiently, but he had a growing anxiety inside him as he watched them. Until then, the two villagers nodded to his address, and said, "Wait here, I will notify the Chief of this village about you,"

Although Guide did not like how that sounded, he just nodded silently and waited at the edge of the village, and little by little more of the residents noticed the newcomer, and the Guide, on the other hand, was examining the houses and tools of the villagers, he realized that the quality of everything he saw was ... antiquated.

Perhaps it was for years dealing with a hero who overflowed his chest with legendary weapons and souls of mythical beings, and defied the logic and powers of a world like Terraria, but the Guide noted the antiquated quality nonetheless, and ... their quality was even less than the Terrarian's copper tools at the beginning of the hero's journey, and being a perfectionist and a person who lived mainly around progress, the Guide frowned in discontent, and made a mental note to review the material and the way the tools were made, if he could.

He then noticed after a brief moment a group of people going to where he was, and prepared for whatever the future holded for him, and examined the people who were with one of the villagers who received him.

There was a middle-aged man with a half-grown beard, he was walking in front of all those who accompanied him and he gave notes and orders to the other villagers, and the Guide assumed that this man was the Chief. Then there was a woman with platinum blond hair, with features that once must have been stunningly beautiful, possibly his wife, and then there was a teenager, who had blond hair and had bang on the side of her head and a pony-tail braided by her shoulder, his daughter, maybe?

Dismissing those thoughts, Guide nodded to the man when he was at a considerable distance, where he stopped there, cautiously, and the Guide took no offense for it.

"Good morning," he greeted with an honest smile, and the Chief returned the gesture, but still was not trusting of him.

.

.

The man in front of them was of a very normal appearance, friendly and plain at the same time, almost. But Enri Emmot had a cautious and alert attitude of any stranger who was not the usual doctor or herbalist, like his friend Nfirea, and was not naive enough to conclude that the man in the gray shirt and blue pants with the odd hairstyle had no ulterior reasons.

It could be a very paranoid way of thinking, and much more so when the man simply asked for directions, but she had heard from the villager who came to her house and came to the aid of her father that the man carried a bow before arriving at the village, and that predictably did not sit well in her stomach.

In fact, she should not even be there with her dad, but she had her own opinions on the matter, and if even if her father refused her to be there, she would look from afar to have her own verdicts on the newcomer.

But now, when the man greeted them and said good morning, Enri did not have a sign of danger or a feeling of distrust, or something suspicious about him, but, anyway, until the man proves that he genuinely does not present a threat for the village, they would allow him to enter.

"Good morning, sir," his father returned the greeting, though stiffly, and the stranger raised his hands and holded them in front of him, tensing the villagers, and her too, but the man then realized what he did , and he looked apologetic.

"Oh, excuse me, I know you have your suspicions about me, and I do not blame you, but I'll just have a few questions, right here even if you're not very ... willing to let me stay in your quarters," he nodded, and patiently waited the response of his father.

Who was ... a little obfuscated, so to speak.

Enri and the villagers were shocked by the man's eloquent way of speaking, and she had a slight suspicion that the man could be more than what the eye revealed, and was a little inclined to remove the possibility that the man was a simple bandit, but she would not do it, yet, until the man further revealed his intentions.

"Excuse me for the abrupt welcome, sir ...?" her father reassembled and inquired after the stranger's name, and Enri was curious about it too. And the man did not disappoint them, and he answered them,

"Jeff, just Jeff," the man revealed, but his limited information was not by a shady intention or worse, simply his name was like that, and Enri was slightly disturbed to think this way, and by not questioning the lack of the man's name.

And well, everything unfolded from there. It turns out that the man, Jeff, who little by little the villagers relaxed more by noticing his friendly behavior and complete honesty in his words, came from far away and had been lost, and all he asked, before continuing with his way back home, were directions and information of the region.

Enri still had her reservations about the man, but decided, that since he was not going to be in the village for more than an hour, she would give him the information about the Re-Estize Kingdom, as her father determined, and Jeff agreed that he would leave without further ado.

When he was invited to his house, Jeff was very respectful, he did not complain about the few luxuries that her home offered, and he seemed already used to the interior of the building, and Enri swore to hear him mutter "If everyone were here ..."

And she had new suspicions about the man, but she kept quiet while her mother offered her a cup of tea, and her father placing a map of the continent that was doubtless already expired, but it would serve very well to at least be guided.

Jeff immediately saw himself studying the map, sweeping his eyes in all traces, as if he were an aspiring cartographer, and everyone was silent, except for Nemu playing with Enri, while the man studied the piece of paper, until he sat back in his chair, satisfied, and apologized for the delay.

"Very well, then, if you allow me to start, these are my questions ..."

.

.

.

Reddish eyes placed in hollow sockets, belonging to an Overlord that floated in the morning twilight sky, hiding his intimidating immaculate skull behind a mocking and condescending mask, with a twisted scepter, numerous serpents with orbs in their jaws of indescribable power ...

An Overlord, who was doing an activity as frivolous as standing still while waiting for reinforcements to arrive at a village in the middle of nowhere, and such an activity was to contemplate and marvel at a delight that provided the nature of this world.

A nature that was non-existent in his homeworld.

Ainz was observing the village, and all the territory adjacent to it, and he witnessed the slow appearance of slimes and small animals in the plain, and he contemplated the scene for a moment, allowing himself to bask in the peaceful atmosphere of the early morning, watching how life seemed to grow in activity in accordance with the Sun.

And he was so melancholic, appreciating and reflecting ironically, that such a beautiful spectacle would be omitted daily by the natives of this Earth until it was too late, and he inhaled, although he did not feel the sensation of the air in his lungs nor could he taste the aroma of the air, he looked at the grass and the earth, and sighed contentedly, finally separated from the tedium of Nazarick, using this exploration as an excuse to escape from its corridors.

It was not out of disgust, or a desire to separate from the NPCs, it was out of concern, anxiety that the inhabitants of Nazarick would realize his true nature, that their illusions of a magnanimous and infallible leader would be broken when they discovered who was he inside the bones and red orb. And worse than everything, for the concern of all the implications that this new position and new existence meant, something that he was slowly getting used to, but not yet.

God, when Momonga answered himself about his doubts in magic by being able to use various magical spells in the Amphitheater during his stay in Nazarick prior to departure, he was jovial with his new freedom, but he was also spiteful when he realized that with pros there are cons.

He will not be able to eat, drink, or feel strong emotions in the long term thanks to his race trait, and although he was pleased by the always unwavering stern expression of a skull to be unable to manifest his nervousness, knowing that he will never again be able to enjoy trivial activities like drinking alcohol or enjoying a feast was ... depressing, at least a little.

At last, his meditations ended with the presence of an oval made of whites and reds; a tear in time and space, the most powerful means of magic transport: **[Gate]**, and from that oval appeared a metallic figure, a full black armor with horns coming out from the sides of their head, and a huge axe was being wielded by the stormy figure.

Momonga levitated back to the ground, and revised more thoroughly the appearance of the newcomer.

Of such armor, which covered all the confines and hid all the skin of its wearer, came a surprisingly feminine voice, one determined to please his Lord, and the conviction that this voice bore ensured that this woman, this warrior, would do everything possible to carry out the word of his superior.

"Milord," Albedo nodded reverently, and Momonga nodded back, pleased by the arrival of the reinforcements, which currently could not be seen by the normal eye, but for Momonga, the Eight Blade Assassins were respectfully bowed to the Ovelord, and waited enthusiastically his orders.

'Erk ...' Momonga, internally, was nervous, but on the outside, he was reflecting the figure and disposition of a relentless and cunning leader, and clearing his throat and getting ready in his head, he declared.

"Excellent timing, Albedo, the same thing I say to you Eight Blade Assassins, now, this I order," Momonga shook his head towards the village, and said, "Make a perimeter around the Village, notify me of any novelty and threat that comes here, Albedo, you will be with me for my defense, I trust that all of you will carry out these orders properly, "

Whew, that's it.

When they exclaimed tehir affirmation, Momonga turned around, and announced, "Then let's go,"

They then began to walk, while the Eight Blade's disappeared from view, and the Overlord thought that it would be a normal process and without many novelties, being the arrival and the stay of the village.

Well, except Albedo's zealous hostility of preventing the slimes from approaching Momonga, of course.

He could not be more wrong...

.

.

On the other side of the continent, a figure, left adrift and near the coast of the Roble Holy Kingdom, floated face up and unconscious towards the land, where it finally got stuck between rocks and sand, inside the Kingdom.

Throughout the night, which was when this silhouette appeared, he was in a trance of visions, visions that tormented him, of past events that would be repeated again, but then, there was an emphasis on a single detail, which he did not miss at any time and it was emphasized.

Powerful monsters revealing themselves in the light of the Night, destroying what was Pure in the world, eating, rotting everything they found. Two enormous expansionist evils, one that ate the world and the other that made it barren.

Two bright eyes of a vivid scarlet looked back, behind that look, millions and millions of skeletons covered in sturdy armor marched behind those orbs into the chaos, an ancestral chaos manifested in an army of similar proportions.

A sect, which was familiar with him, and a devout leader who extended his hands upward, and his hands were engulfed in a powerful energy.

And then, a terrible war, that would take countless lives with it and leave the world scarred, and at the end of the road ...

Light.

Opening eyes of a deep brown suddenly, this figure, which was completely armored and armed to the teeth, rose with a speed that disappointed his seemingly heavy protection, but what could be thought of as an illusion, is actually the work of an innate force in this person.

A surprisingly organic armor, forged completely from the least expected material, covered this man: Beetle Husk.

The head, torso, and upper and lower extremities of this person were covered in a resistant shell, completely immune to the poison, capable of resisting the most sinister blows of the most notorious monsters of their native land without much damage other than running out of air. His helmet was the head of an insect, which could very well cause confusion among many people.

And immediately, this person drew out of nowhere a huge sword, of 1.90 meters approximately, its blade was greenish and it owned several tonalities of blue by the opposite edge, it had two holes in the same blade, but it was more by the design than for an external cause, its handle was of a hazel color and of exquisite work of craftsmanship, and the power that this sword released exaggeratedly was not to be taken lightly.

With full attention to all its surroundings, the armored person examined all the detail, from the sand in his boots to the gulls in the sky, and when he noticed the striking blue, and not a different hue of red, or purple or with sickening rainbows, the grip of the sword wavered and threatened with letting go of it completely in perplexity, and the person stared at the sky, and then, slowly, at the beach and greenish territory in front of him, with increased disbelief.

And then, this person, to prove to himself the falsity of a tormenting dream as a product of his yearning and broken imagination, began to open his inventory and recounted all his accessories and provisions. As the pile of weapons, potions and other materials grew on his feet, the person refused to believe in the surrounding landscape with grievous foolishness, and then he took off the armor that was on him, revealing a tanned skin, brown hair and a Gray shirt with blue sleeves, and stopped when he was going to remove the parts of his legs, when he noticed his reflection in the water.

His face no longer possessed the disfigurements caused by his risky adventures, his hands, previously burned for countless hours of smiting dreamly weapons, were now unharmed and without perpetually broken nails or lost nerves, which he used to extensively feel his non-scarred face.

His body was no longer corrupted by the skirmishes against the Corruption, Crimson, and Hell and all the other monsters that resided in the chaotic Island that was his old home.

And his Soul was no longer dyed by both evils, and he no longer felt the heaviness of a cosmic presence on his back.

Faced with such a shocking change, the Terrarian squeezed his hands with a strong inhale, and while he was delighted to feel his strength recovered, he suddenly turned back to the pile of his belongings, and trampled towards it with a renewed determination and purpose in his head, and reequipped himself with everything he had, Terra Blade in hand, and used his Beetle Wings to rise to the sky, and explore the new world he was in.

But then, when he was far away from the ground, and waited for the eventual weariness of his wings, he did not descend at any moment, and he stayed floating in the sky for a moment, and such a discovery almost made him lose control over both accessories, and he gasped with an indecipherable emotion when he knew the implication of this, and his helmet, completely inert and sealing his expression, looked towards the horizon, where the Sun was emerging.

And the Terrarian, innately, like an instinct geared forever, knew what to do.

And he crossed the heavens inland, in search of a new civilization ...

And he went to his mini map, and widened his eyes when a continent four times as vast as Terraria spread before him, but he immediately sharpened them in concern when he noticed very memorable icons scattered around the continent.

The head of a certain Angler of undesirable temperament was the closest to his position.

The Terrarian then proceeded to fly immediately along the entire coast of the Holy Kingdom to the location of the Angler, who was placed more within the peninsula than he.

Like a High Velocity Bullet, the Terrarian shot through the sky, and the sound of him breaking of the sound barrier echoed along the coast, announcing his arrival.

.

.

.

.

And that's the first episode! Hope you like it. Now as to the time I'll be taking to make a new chapter will vary, so don't expect me to pump chapter after chapter every two days, it will make the next ones horrible if I don't think properly what I'm going to write.

Have some questions about the story or the Characters? Tell me and I'll PM you about it. Don't be afraid, I won't spam your Inbox.

Please review if you like my work, as I said on other works, I'm a bitch for them. See ya!


	3. Overture To Madness

Overture to Madness.

* * *

As the Terrarian buzzed through the sky, inspecting the geography below him and checking his map at intervals to make sure he did not lose the Angler, his mind floated back into memories that seemed to have happened ... yesterday.

Thousands of overwordly monsters marching towards him, the corpse of a sectarian who died bitterly along with all his sect, the panorama of those planets and moons -

He shook his head again, and willed himself to look forward, and noticed a very curious change in the sky.

A Floating Island. And there were many harpies, hundreds of them, around the structure. Interestingly, there were no Wyverns nearby.

But before he could dig deeper into the details of the cloudy phenomenon, he realized that his icon - the unsightly head of a beetle - was flying over Angler's, who was in a forest, and decided immediately to plummet to the ground, confident of his safety and choosing to look around to pinpoint the child's clothes.

And his sight did not fail him.

Lying on the ground, face down, and with many of his fish, tools and fishing rod scattered from a bag, the Angler was groaning and sighing and complaining loudly at the same time, and did not notice the fall of the Terrarian, even when he was falling through the leaves, and when he landed, the shock of his landing was nullified by the brief flutter of his Beetle Wings, and the hero was going to start walking towards the child, but then he heard something.

And the Angler did too, who raised his head to reveal his small face, covered in mud, and focused his brown eyes on a moving point a short distance from them, and the Terrarian stood guard in front of the boy, who gasped in recognition and surprise - and slight relief - to see the back covered with a familiar exoskeletical material.

"H-Hey! You-" Before he could continue, the sounds of the movement in front of them could be heard steadily closer, and both Terrarian and Angler - who pulled himself together and now took out his throwing fish-daggers - prepared for whatever was coming.

And it was not a Werewolf, not a Lihzahrd, nor a giant eye that appeared in front of them.

Instead, there were two villagers, who heard the distressed cries of a child and walked here to find out what happened, and both were paralyzed, and the smell of ammonia quickly wafted in the air - and the Angler Kid grimaced in disgust - and they noticed from their peripheral that the child was there, who was behind the enormous monstrosity, and he carried two strange looking knives to defend himself.

The villagers screeched and ran as much as they could, desperate to save themselves and with a painful sense of regret for leaving behind an innocent and defenseless child, and with each step they took, they waited to hear the kid's horrible screams.

Except that these screams, which were not heard by the villagers, were completely different, one: they were not screams, per se, more like an unstoppable flow of unfortunate things that happened to the poor kid, two: the Angler Kid was not at risk - which soothed the Terrarian and led him to sheathe his sword, and three: it was him who was being screamed, and the Terrarian was unaffected during the delirium.

"- And then I am here, in the middle of nowhere, instead of my very comfortable house, my house!" Finished with his rant, the Angler Kid collapsed at the base of a tree on his rear and petulantly crossed his arms, pouting, and the Terrarian simply tilted his head to one side, and then began to scuttle in his inventory.

Noticing that his moans were ignored, the Angler Kid was going to yell at him again until then the Terrarian threw him a plate of Cooked Fish, and the pedantic young man fell silent, staring wide-eyed at the meal, and the hero threw him two silverwares, before to then start cutting down a tree with The Axe, and such a bizarre attitude made the young fisherman stare at him for a moment in complete disbelief, but his stomach exclaimed its need, and the boy shook his head, getting rid of those thoughts, and started eating.

And he almost got scared when the tree exploded in countless amounts of wood and acorns and consequently rained down on him. Ignoring his sputters, the Terrarian then began to create torches with the Gel that remained in his inventory, and placed them on the floor in a circle around them, the Angler Kid was confused by what he was doing, but shrugged and brought his teeth down to the fish.

The man then used his overcrowded reserves of wood to start building a small table, which had small squares and a kind of blur around its surface. With his attention trapped, the Angler witnessed how then the hero created a chair from nothing! And the child blinked several times at what he saw, and his mouth gaped lightly when the process was repeated once more.

'This guy is REALLY the ONE that everybody talked about? If he really is, then ... well, he is not that lame. Could be useful to be my slave, though.' He chewed carefully between the spines and the white flesh, and snorted when he finished that thought, and glanced at what the Terrarian was now doing:

Right away there was a Crafting Table and two chairs; now the man was digging the earth with incredible speed with his Picksaw, destined to find ores to make a 'test', the Lihzahrd golden tool of unbreakable material was creating numerous holes in the form of perfect blocks in the earth, and the earth itself did not fall on him, despite how completely illogical that was.

The continuous *** tic * * tac *** of the Pickaxe against stone was more or less hypnotizing, and he stared at the newly made hole and he spaced out, staring at anything, uncertain of what to do now.

The Terrarian then resurfaced from the underground, with newly found ores, and the Angler Kid speculated that the hero had drinked a Spelunker's Potion during his excavation to be so fast, and he was then impressed by the pile of things that the man soon dropped on the Crafting Table, and looked again at how then he gathered a heap of rocks, torches and wood to make a Forge about his size.

Not that he was so tall in the first place.

And then he proceeded to take out a heap of copper ore and placed it close to the fire, and magically, without even placing them inside the Forge in the first place, they began to change and reform, and little by little the rocky material changed to immaculate and shiny copper bars, and the Angler Kid again was speechless, looking numbly at the bars.

The Terrarian seemed to notice something, and gave a grumble of annoyance, then released the materials to the ground without any importance for them, for the alteration of the young fisherman, and then again took out more ores, this time being one more whitish in color and more recognizable to the Angler.

"Oh, iron, are you going to create an Anvil?" At his question, the Terrarian raised his head and looked at him for a second before nodding, and the Angler Kid sat on one of the chairs created by the Crafting Table, and stared at the whole process, again.

A few moments passed when the Terrarian had finished what he was doing, and he moved away and crossed his arms as he inspected his work carefully, while the Angler Kid looked at the set of armor and tools and weapons made of copper, metal, and silver.

Platinum could not be found due to how much it would take for the Terrarian to find it. Also because silver was a decent set of armour, if problem would arise.

When the Terrarian arrived with all the materials with the necessary numbers, he went to check with the anvil all the equipment that he could provide the Angler for his protection, or at least, if his test proved to be true, the Angler will be able to wear armor and, perhaps, weapons.

Imagine his surprise when he first began with the copper bars to check what he could create, and then, he found out that he did not just get the usual copper set, now there was a chainmail made from the ore, gloves to cover the hands, protections on the arms and elbows, various types of helmets, even shields of different design ... all of them were of diferent size and quality, depending on the number of bars used in the Forge, and even in his inventory the option of **[Reinforce]** was presented.

Testing it out, the Terrarian first created a Copper Shortsword, looking for any small details on the small weapon, when he found none, he then focused to **[Reinforce]** the thing.

Now, instead of making a pitiful amount of 7 points of damage, it now could do 16, and the weapon did not only came with a quality change, its form and overall appearance went under a whooping transformation, it no longer resembled the flimsy looking dagger he loathed on his first days, now on his hand there was a blade that could do serious damage, the handle was comfortable, the blade itself was much more sharper thanbefore, when he ran his finger over his edge.

The Terrarian was silent.

To say he was freaked out was an understatement.

Not to mention the amount of weapons available now.

Halberds, mallets, pikes, crossbows, katanas ... hell, there was even a damn staff there.

And there was even the option to [Combine] two different weapons to create another, or join two of the same type to increase their statistics.

Then an image of a Terra Blade combined with something like a bow appeared in his head.

The possibility to **[Reinforce]** the Terra Blade (If such a thing was even possible) and then combine it to other tools like the Picksaw and the Axe to make an all-use tool, and even more than that, was alluring to the Terrarian, to say the least.

But then, if such changes were available, what about the other things? His life-force? His mana?

For Hallow's sake, could even his Beetle armour be** [Reinforced]** to something more powerful than it was right now?

The Terrarian found pause in his ministrations upon discovering this, but he forced himself to pass his stupor and began to try initially with copper.

As expected, a moment later there was the set, not **[Reinforced]**, and he was going to try the recent inclusions, but first and foremost he had to prove his theory ...

He took a good piece of the morning, and during that time the Angler Kid could only see the dense forest from within the circle of the torches so as not to make him go out there.

He had a feeling that that was the reason why the Terrarian would create torches in the middle of the day.

His musings were interrupted when he heard the Terrarian grunt, and the Angler Kid saw that the hero was gesturing with his arm to him to get closer. Which he did without hesitation, and asked with his eyes what it was that man was going to do.

And it was answered when a copper helmet was held in front of him, and it was released, and the Angler Kid instinctively caught it so it would not fall on his feet, and felt a faint stream of energy around the accessory, he had more or less an idea of what the Terrarian wanted him to do, when he made a motion to put on a helmet on his head.

The boy protested, predictably, unwilling not to remove his hat, but the Terrarian presented an alternative. He placed his hat in the Social Slot. With simply looking at it.

That made him to shut his mouth.

Snorting in defeat, the Angler Kid helf the helmet on his still covered head, and slowly began to lower it, expecting the friction of his hat against the protecting accessory, but then, it slid easily without any discomfort, and the Angler Kid then felt more Sure, safer, at least slightly, he began to move his head up and down and to the sides.

The helmet did not slip. He began to touch the surface of the material, it was smooth, but he had felt some designs carved on it, like runes, and he began to laugh, genuinely, in growing exasperation and disbelief.

And before such a revelation, he looked with a gaping smile at the Terrarian, who during all this moment was tense with anticipation.

Now, even behind the deadpan helmet of a beetle, the Angler Kid knew that he was smiling openly. The Angler Kid then looked at the rest of the copper set, and again at the Terrarian, who nodded without further ado and motioned him to continue.

* * *

.

.

.

After some other test, Angler Kid was now literally covered from head to foot in silver, surprisingly, none of the armor weighed as much as he expected, and it was not uncomfortable; the armour being padded so that he could move very easily, and now he felt a confidence and security that seemed to accompany the armor.

He was a bit hot, though. The Terrarian was apologetic about that fact.

He had a long sword, a pickaxe, an axe, a hammer, a bow, a mace, a crossbow with 50 wooden arrows and a spear, all of them made purely out of silver. He did not have any accessories, but the chainmail and gloves would be useful add-ons for the time being.

Both left the forest, with the Terrarian leading the pair while being guided by his map, and soon he found Goblin Tinkerer at a considerable distance from their position. And while they now made their way flying (with the Terrarian holding the child under his armpits and holding him in front of his chest so he would not interfere with the still-buzzing wings, another proof that only cemented the fact that he was no longer in Terraria) the boy began to give some questions.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked, having retained his hat and placing it in the Social Slot had its effect after a while, although he could look perfectly through the helmet's visor, he wanted to feel the breeze and the warmth of the Sun.

Now he was a boy with a hat and impossibly detailed and very resistant armor from the neck down, also being carried by a Hero of mythical proportions covered in Beetle Husk. Who happened to be the prophesied hero of a land where there were monsters of legend.

Looking at the man while he was checking the map, the Angler Kid was more or less intimidated by the enormous height they were in, but he knew that the hero would not let go of him.

Maybe.

The Terrarian stopped checking the mini map for a moment, seeing that they had reached the middle of the way, and both of them flew over a whitish wall of considerable size, but the man continued his flying, and tried to clear his throat.

"We search," was the rasped response of the man, who did not use his voice for a long time, to the lost look of the child, he made a kind of movement with his hand without risking to release it while trying to say another word, "Others,"

"Oh," the Angler Kid nodded, and turned his gaze forward, and noticed a difference now. Pointing at some silhouettes with his finger, he commented, "There are some harpies there," and he was going to continue pointing to the others, but then an idea came to his head, and he turned to the Terrarian again. "I think you should go down, or let me use my crossbow,"

The Terrarian stared at him, and then tilted his head to the side. Understanding the unsaid question, the Angler Kid elaborated, "Come on, I don't think things like those," he extended his arms to the flying demi-humans, "will get here and greet us a with a welcoming attitude, considering who you are," The Terrarian stared for a moment at the harpies, and back to the fisherman, and in the end he shrugged and then plummeted immediately, surprising and terrorizing the young child simultaneously.

Ignoring the screams of the Angler Kid, the roar and the strong whip of the wind, the Terrarian unsheathed his Terra Blade as he got closer and closer to the ground, and with one last movement, he landed calmly, and placed the Angler Kid on the ground, who promptly threw up the fried fish he had in his stomach.

Ignoring the boy's misfortune, the Terrarian examined everything in front of him; a forest, with distant mountain ranges behind, and his eyes immediately focused on several columns of smoke that rose from a point in the forest, and going to his mini map, the man knew that Goblin Tinkerer was there.

Without asking about the state of Angler Kid, he grabbed the young man again and started flying, against the boy's protests.

* * *

.

.

.

"This ... is troubling, to say the least."

Those were the words of Goblin Tinkerer, who had just appeared around a village of Dark Elves, not that he knew it, because when he approached the immediate presence of civilization, he was greeted with a burning village, and terrified cries and sounds of battle.

In short, something that he could relate to a bit of anguish the campaigns he was with his 'fellow' Goblin comrades, and he was conflicted in what he should do, but his dilemma was severely cut off with a new presence; a figure completely covered in white armor, with a sword stained with blood, which was charging directly towards him.

Goblin Tinkerer was briefly agitated by the immediate hostility of the person, and quickly went to get Spiky Balls in one of the pockets of his iconic white coat, and threw them to the unsuspecting Paladin, who was promptly screaming in pain and almost disabled by the artifacts of the demi-human he thought he was easy prey.

Predictably, Goblin Tinkerer began to run away from the village, looking back for more of those hostile armoured people, and his caution helped him, when more of the armored figures ran after him, along the way, he kept throwing his Spiky Balls methodically and tactically, choosing the best places to do it.

He was going to use his Rocket Boots, tapping his heels to begin the ignition process, but the machines suffered a slight delay, and the Goblin vowed devoutly through his colorful swears that he would stop making outdated accessories, and would strive more to improve their quality.

_'I can not believe that the Terrarian has survived so long with these things.'_

But then an arrow hit his shoulder, and the Goblin gasped in surprise and pain for a moment, almost stopping completely, but he did not give up his run and started running with more abandon, lowering his head and zigzagging when more arrows flew over him.

Behind him a triumphant Captain Remedios Custodio was running without so much effort behind the small plague along with his subordinates, they had burned and massacred all the Elves without much difficulty, and now they were going to continue with their campaign of extermination. But imagine the surprise of the group when one of the Paladins notified her about a Goblin in lands where they were not very frequent due to the rival races.

_'It must have separated from its tribe while it was migrating.'_

That was the conclusion of Remedios, and proceeded to hunt the Goblin for her amusement than for her duty, to want to undo all the demi-humans and heteromorphs of the world does not mean that she does not have to enjoy it sometimes.

One of her archers aimed at the Goblin with an arrow that was imbued with a liquid that would weaken anyone and anything who was impacted with it, which annoyed Remedios, but she would conceive the soldier's move this time.

They did not have to strain much later, when the Goblin was found collapsed at the base of a tree, and although she was going to kill the demi-human at one time, Gustav put a hand in front of her, and he moved his head towards the thing.

The Goblin, tired and heaving its breaths, was full of clothes unknown to all the Paladins, it wore glasses in its eyes, which they never thought it would be used among its race, it was bald and was small like all the members of its species. Except, that those features were the only ones it shared with those of its race.

It had a green skin, but with a tone almost blueish, had irises in its eyes contrary to the emptiness of the others; two of a deep violet, who looked with an indescribable emotion at all those around it.

And although she did stop to examine it, the end result was the same, the discovery and the difference of the Goblin with all the others that Remedios killed was irrelevant; they were all the same, with different clothes or not. And she asserted this fact of nature to the beast, "Stay still and die, beast, no matter how you look at us, you will always be a disgusting piece of shit, and you will not be able to avoid what we will do to you."

At the condescending words of Remedios, the Goblin did not snarl nor did not cower against her gaze, there was complete neutrality when it, surprisingly, spoke in a slightly diplomatic voice.

Though it was ragged, and it sounded furious.

"Beast? Your perspective on bestiality is stupid, human, just like you, your barbaric acts are worthy of the highest demons in my homevillage,"

The demi-human could not finish its counter-response, since she went to deliver the coup de grace on its head with her fist, ready to not give it the dignity of a civil death.

But then, a thunderous sound, like an explosion, resounded above her, and the next thing she could process, her arm was pierced by something. Then the earth became soaked with her blood, and a moment later the pain throbbed and seared in her arm and all over her body, and she screamed.

The Paladins were alerted and went to help their Captain, but more noises came from above and apparently the same witchcraft fell on the ground before them, and the Paladins stopped and looked up, to see to their horror a flying monstrosity that descended to their position with ... a small white figure.

The monster, that towered easily over them, was completely covered in a thick insect-like surface, and the suspicions of the complete inhumanity of this being were unveiled when they looked at its ... face, or, rather, the huge jaws and eyes that almost occupied all the head of the insect.

But then their eyes were drawn to the hands of the thing, and they widened when they noticed the kind of ... artifact in its right hand that was being faced towards them, and the object in the other hand drew gasps of shock and shock at seeing it.

The reactions of strangers to the Terra Blade did nothing but inflate the Terrarian's pride a little, but he solidified his presence in front of the wounded Goblin and continuously aimed his Venus Magnum at the Paladins, and then fixed it on the head of the woman who was going to kill his partner.

Remedios clutched her stump of an arm, which was barely recognizable, while screaming in pain, and her moans was the only thing that could be heard in the silence that fell on everyone. The Terrarian, standing in front of the Goblin Tinkerer while the demi-human was attended by a sobered Angler Kid, watching her coldly with his Venus Magnun in one hand and grabbed the huge sword in the other, while the Paladins moved their eyes to their Captain, the insect, and then to the two who were behind it, and they gaped when they saw another Paladin covered in a beautiful armor helping the pagan creature, and Remedios' battalion was baffled by what they saw.

The Terrarian's head was running a hundred miles per hour, trying to determine the strength of his opponents while he kept them in his vision, and Remedios stopped screaming, but now she was looking at him with complete hatred, and the Terrarian, although it could not be seen simple sight, returned the look with equal intensity.

"Hey," Angler Kid spoke behind him, and the Paladins jumped a little, and then they were shocked by how young his voice sounded, the Terrarian grunted in question, which intimidated the Paladins, and the Angler Kid swallowed before to keep talking, "Let's just go, this is not worth it,"

"I agree with the young associate, human," the Goblin spoke, and the Paladins were more and more impacted by what they were hearing and seeing, the demi-human was fully recovered, only with dirt in his clothes, the Paladin was talking to the Beast in front of them, and worst of all, is that this beast turns out to be a human, of all things.

"Human?!" Roared Remedies in fury and clouded skepticism, and the angry expression on her face, aimed at the three, did not scare any of them, "In what part is this thing human?!" The Paladin was confused, by just noticing how his head was tilting, and the Goblin Tinkerer looked at her in disbelief.

Without waiting for an answer, Remedios got up and instantly murmured the Martial Art [Dull Pain] and ran towards the Terrarian, who apparently did not flinch from the sudden movement, and tensed in preparation for what was coming.

"**[Divine Skill Single Flash]**!" The captain roared, waiting for the sizzle of the thing before she could stick her Holy Sword into its monstruos heart.

**[Divine Skill Single Flash]**, a skill that would cause a blinding light that would confuse without any exception to any enemy, the effect would last a few seconds, but barely a second was what the captain needed to move.

When the Martial Art was used, the effect was instantaneous, causing the two behind the demi-human and behind the Captain to close their eyes and become unbalanced, and she smiled wildly, pointing the tip of her sword to the monster's chest, it was still in the same position, but it would not do any difference if it moved or not, there was nothing it could do.

"DIE -"

Except, that a shield came out of nowhere and bashed her fiercely to the ground, leaving her unconscious in an instant.

The error of Remedios, is that she never considered, nor would ever consider, that the being before her was equipped with the most powerful and eficient protection of all existence, a hidden card that has defined the result of his combats in Terraria on an infinite number of times.

**[The Ankh Shield]**.

There was total silence, while everyone regained their vision, and while the natives of Terraria were not impressed by the result, those in the New World were reacting otherwise. Their face were slack with horror, and their bodies were trembling with fear.

"This human was stupid," Goblin Tinkerer murmured, as he tried to rub the blur of his vision, and while Angler Kid quietly snickered to that, he was still a little lost, meanwhile, the Terrarian, although he was not appeased, began to back away until the two were at his side, and he began to flutter his Beetle Wings, and ordered them, "Hold on,"

Both did what he said, although Goblin Tinkerer did it with a little more reluctance, but finally grabbed, to his utter shame, the Terrarian's leg, and even through this, he still was aiming to the Paladins with the Venus Magnum, and began to ascend, and did not stop taking them out from his sight until they reached over the clouds.

The Terrarian then saw on his mini map, and noticed that the Arms Dealer was not so far from them, so the hero scored the man's position and flew towards his location.

The hero was thoughtful during the trip, remembering the movements of the woman, the attitude of those armored people when he was shown, the reaction of the wild woman when she saw his armor ...

Did she really thought he was a monster?

Shrugging, the Terrarian then remembered then what he saw, unlike exploding all of the body with a single shot, the woman was simply wounded at her arm, and could live if she was treated with healing magic or healing potions.

Something he did not care, to be honest. Only paid attention to the implications this brought.

Now he had to aim correctly, and to not start shooting anywhere, if he wanted to conserve his bullets.

Seems he had to pay the Arms Dealer for shooting classes now.

That consolidated the fact that he was not on the Island, and putting together everything collected since he woke up, the Terrarian then felt a freedom and an inspiration that was unleashed within him, and the euphoria that overwhelmed him was not noticed by the Angler Kid and Goblin Tinkerer.

Back on land, the Priests who accompanied the Paladins, who were behind with the Squire Neia Baraja among them, finally arrived on the scene, and saw to their complete horror the Captain being lifted with the help of Gustav and other Paladins to rise, which the woman foolishly shook off when she regained consciousness sufficiently, and trampled over to one of the priests shakily, and held the fleshy and bloody mess that was her arm in front of him, and the young man turned green in the face.

"What are you waiting for?!" He sputtered when Remedios shouted at him callously, while Neia watched from afar what happened with widened eyes, and she forced herself to turn her eyes away from the healing process; it would be possible that the Captain would notice her looking at her arm and rip out her eyes with her own... hand.

She turned to where Gustav was, and noticed that the Paladins were pointing at the sky and were arguing ardently between them, Gustav being one of those who remained calm while trying to placate the more distressed Paladins.

When he noticed her gaze, which asked what happened, the man mouthed 'Later', and she nodded, and composed herself when the Captain was harshly ordering her presence, and Neia inhaled sharply before walking hurriedly in front of the angry, stupid, and humiliated Captain.

And inside her ... Neia was smirking to see the pile of scar tissue that was once the hand that held the Holy Sword, and she thought that, finally, although it would take time, the Captain would fall off her self-made throne as an untouchable champion of the humanity.

Remedios turned to her and with flaming eyes, she ordered, "Go back to the capital, we'll hunt down that damn monster, it flew into the hills, it should not -"

"No, Captain," a voice interrupted her, and both turned their heads to see Gustav approaching, and the second-in-command placed a hand on the woman's shoulder even though she was staring at him hotly, "Let's go back, Your arm needs treatment, and if the Queen finds out too late, you could be sanctioned, "

The man did not flinch when Remedios stared at him, and in the end, she gave in stubbornly, and Neia raised her brows questioningly and glanced at the man, who simply shook his head, and she started to split with the others through of the forest back to their horses, leaving a burned village and Remedios' ego behind.

* * *

.

.

.

"Hm, then, Chief, it has been a pleasure to meet you, I deeply appreciate the information you have given me,"

Momonga, or better known as Ainz Ooal Gown (as he had introduced himself to the villagers after they were almost used to the arrival of another stranger some minutes ago, now that they had to receive not one, but TWO, adding that one of the pair was unbearably protective of their superior) from now on, he held his hand to shake it with the Village Chief, who returned the gesture, and with a little more courtesy, he and Albedo were about to go out the door ...

Until they heard a scream.

Ainz and Albedo turned their heads instantly where the sound came from, Albedo, taking initiative, left the house first and stood in front of Ainz, while the Overlord came out with apparent calm, and turned to where the scream came from; down the road. The Chief left the house immediately behind Ainz, and asked one of the villagers who came running from the same direction, "What's happening ?!"

"It's - it's-!" The poor villager had no way of describing what tormented his eyes, and broke into tears in frustration and pressure, and while Albedo clicked her tongue in disdain, Ainz asked the Chief cordially, "Do you have any idea what could be happening?" While doing so, he was immediately contacted by one of the Eight Blade Assassins.

**[Lord Momonga, we have perceived many presences near of your position, we have determined that their strenght is not that high; pathetic even, do we begin to eliminate the threats?]**

At the question of the Assassin, Ainz tried to remain calm while the Chief answered negativelly, and observed when he went to warn the rest of the village while excusing himself, and tried to think with the most rational mind, and asked back,** [What are these presences? Do you have visual contact?]** And he was answered promptly.

**[Yes my lord, flying beings and others creatures similar in appearance to the slimes back at the Great Tomb of Nazarick, as I said before, we determine that they are not strong enough to pose as a threat to neither you and the Overseer Albedo.]**

Right on cue, numerous beings, surprisingly being those that Ainz saw back in the [Observation Mirror], and among them there were other... things, that were larger and possessed a little more power, and despite the advantage that Ainz possessed in terms of magic against those monsters, he was not willing to go into unnecessary combat to risk the lives of the Eight Blade Assassins and neither Albedo's.

But when he then saw several villagers, who were unfortunate enough to be seen by the things, and dying horribly to the the jaws and saliva of the horrendous things, he suddenly remembered an iconic phrase from a great person of his life.

'Saving others is just common sense!'

And it was then that Momonga, for a moment surpassing Ainz and his rational side, pointed a finger towards a swarm of the flying things that was approaching him, while Albedo took matters with her own hands and went to face things, killing them with huge slashes with great ease.

"**[Chain Dragon Lightning]**." saying in an equally calm voice, but with an edge that was not there before, erratic arcs of lightning, which soon took the form of a Dragon, left the tip of his phalanx in the direction of creatures, who did not have time to react before being cooked by the intense electricity of the attack, dying instantaneously and dissolving on the ground before leaving only Rotten Meat and several coins. Ainz then looked contemplatively at his skeletal hand, thinking with curiosity and morbid fascination.

_'Hmmm, so those things are incapable of suppressing a 7th tier spell ...'_ Ainz then noticed that more of them came from the sky and up front, Ainz continued to use several spells from different tiers, from the weakest to the strongest he could cast right now, that was the 9th. But he was discreet, and wanted to reserve as much mana as possible while studying the life beings thoroughly.

The villagers of Carne Village watched in amazement as the two strangers held out against the horrendous creatures, watched as Ainz Ooal Gown walked leisurely forward among the corpses of the deceased beasts, while his guard, Albedo, jumped from one side to the other in a perimeter around the Magic Caster.

When Ainz steamrolled through the purple biome's creatures, he then noticed that there was a person who was still outside, but unlike the other villagers, this man's appearance was ... unusual. First, he was the only one who carried a weapon; being this a simple wooden bow, which he used to shoot the purple Slimes that bounced around, and then, when Ainz was more or less close to the man, he spoke,

"You should seek refuge," he commented in his baritone voice while using** [Magic Boost]** and** [Triplet Maximized Magic]** along with** [Magic Arrows]**, penetrating the numbers of the creatures, but then he saw that more and more were going towards both, and he started thinking about just getting out of here with the villagers, but then, the Guide responded after dodging a ball of corrosive spit from a Corruptor,

"That will not matter, the Corruption will spread enough until they can not even live in their houses," he grunted as he stretched his bow and shot an arrow accurately into the main eye of a Soul Eater, which began to fly erratically as it writhed in pain.

_'Corruption? Is that the name of the biome from before?'_ Ainz thought as he hummed interestedly, but there was also a bit of annoyance in his tone when he said, "Spread? Do you mean this is a meaningless battle?"

"Unfortunately," the Guide nodded somberly, turning his head to see the mysterious Magic Caster, but discarded his reservations about the man when two Soul Eaters flew towards him, the Guide rolled out of the way and shot an arrow towards one, killing it when it penetrated its heart, but failed to perceive the Slimer that jumped on him. Ainz saw, insensitive, how the man was knocked down and almost corroded by the living thing, but with some **[Magic Arrows]** later, and having killed the babies of the huge Slime, he approached the Guide while Albedo looked around the two, and when she noticed the dying human, she hissed, "Lord Ainz, that plague is unnecessary for you to worry about, we should retreat back to Nazarick inmediately," she suggested when she again went to fight against more of the corrupted living beings, cutting them off in half and growling at the thought that they would approach to harm the Supreme Being.

That he looked and acted so relaxed under her protection caused a tingling sensation in Albedo's stomach, who fought fiercely with a worshipping smile and flushed cheeks.

Gasping to breathe, the Guide tried to look for a Healing Potion, but Ainz beat him on it and held an Yggdrasil's healing potion towards the man, who without hesitation nodded gratefuly and swallowed the contents, sighing in relief when the burns of the Slimer and the consistent weakness when touching it dissipated.

"Thank you," he promptly got up, and went for his bow, only to find it melted with the Slimer's dough, "Shit," he spat out frustratedly, while Ainz then asked, "Do you know what's going on?"

The Guide took a look at the Magic Caster, and he responded after a moment of deliberation, "I would tell you, but we are in trouble now, we need to leave, if those things have already arrived here, then it will be a matter of time when the Corruption fully arrives," At the first sentence, Albedo was furious while Ainz nodded, and contacted Aureole Omega to open a portal in its current coordinates.

"I must see the villagers," Guide spoke urgently, and although Ainz had his own opinions, he supposed that at least the people of the Re-Estize Kingdom should know about this. At least, that would deflect the possibilities of Nazarick being discovered thanks to this phenomenon, finally he nodded, "You can."

Ainz got up and then faced the still approaching things, "But I'll need some answers, if you do not mind," he added with his back turned to the Guide, who paused a moment to think, and finally said, "Alright, it is the least I can do,"

Then as an afterthought, Ainz called the Guide, when he turned around, the Overlord held two simple-looking Horns. To the confusion of the man, Ainz elaborated, "These items are the Horn of the Goblin General, if the carrier blows it, a troop of trained Goblins will appear and will defend them, give it to the village Chief if it is possible."

Although he was suddenly hesitant to hear 'Goblin' because of his experiences, Jeff did not waste time, he took the objects he ran towards the shelter that the villagers would use while he listened to the sound of the battle raging between the mysterious pair and the horrendous creatures of the Corruption. Finally he reached the door and beat it frantically, and it opened, revealing almost all the villagers, completely lost and terrified, and with the Chief in front of him.

"Jeff?! what are you-"

"Pardon me Chief, but you and your people must go to the opposite direction from where those creatures came, you must do it!" Guide looked among all the villagers, and noticed the Emmot sisters, who were clinging to each other, with the younger sister crying in the arms of her older sister. He did not look back when he heard some kind of thunderous noise from the village, and instead he exclaimed desperately at the man.

"Listen to me! Everyone should go to a city - Go to E-Rantel immediately and notify the authorities there about what happened - now!" The villagers seemed to shake off of their stupor, and although they were still afraid, they quickly started leaving the shelter and running towards the city, even taking the risk of crossing the Great Forest of Tob.

But against what they witnessed ... neither the legends of the Wise King of the Forest could be compared to those horrendous creatures.

Meanwhile, the Sun was on its way to approach the horizon; not yet, but enough to alarm all the villagers and Guide, though for different reasons.

"And what are you going to do, Jeff?" The Chief's wife asked as she urged her daughters to run, the Guide stopped right behind them and looked over his shoulder at the village, and then looked at the villagers.

"I must help Sir Ainz Ooal Gown, he agreed to keep those things at bay while you fled," Not so very true, but he was not going to defame the man who saved his life a few minutes ago, and the villagers widened their eyes to what they heard, before admiration and deep respect emerged in their eyes.

He saw Enri and Nemu between the villagers, and his eyes softened sympathetically, he kneeled infront of her, and then he handed the Horns to the older girl, who was crying silently, and he only said, not disrespectfully, "Don't worry, you'll be fine, now go."

She nodded, and with her family, she fled into the forest and to E-Rantel, and the Guide looked at them until he could not see them anymore.

What he did not know, is that she was crying in remorse for having doubted and suspected him and the two newcomers, who could now be sacrificing their lives so that theirs could continue. _'Thank you, Sir Jeff, Sir Ainz, thank you!'_

Waiting until she vanished into the forest, the Guide promptly ran back to the village, wary of not encountering any Corruptors or Soul Eaters, and when he approached the plaza, he noticed that it was there that all the creatures of the Corruption went, the Guide approached and almost gasped, when he saw the carnage in front of him.

Back with the pair, heaps of corpses and remains of Corruptors, World Feeders, Devourer's, Soul Eaters and Slimers were scattered around them, the smell of blood and putrefaction being overwhelming for the Guide, but he did not stop seeing without morbid fascination how Ainz massacred the creatures with a lack of effort similar to that of the Terrarian.

In a spectacular show of power, he not only used what must be the native magic of the world, as the Chief said before, but also fought with a sword against the growing wave of monsters without ceasing, accompanied by an armored figure that wielded a gigantic axe with one hand.

''Are they like the Terrarian? No, more important, how the creatures of the Darkness have already been released?!''

The Guide thought aloud, as he watched, wide-eyed, as Ainz repelled the attacks of 8 Soul Eaters that charged towards him in all directions with **[Shockwave]**, indirectly even pushing the Soul Eater slowly approaching the Guide from behind, that he noticed, and was punishing himself for his stupidity and lack of concentration, and trying to see the battle unleashing in front of him, the Guide began to rummage through his inventory, and pulled out his auxiliary weapon: A Spear.

On the other hand, Ainz was serene, genuinely interested in the existence of the creatures, and he was also satisfied with this opportunity to try other spells, but he knew that his time outside was about to end, and maybe he would not leave Nazarick for a long time.

_'But for now...'_

He placed his fingers to his temple and contacted Aureola with new objectives.  
**[Aureole, discard my previous order, I want you to form a portal for Demiurge and his Evil Lords to start an extraction operation in my current coordinates, tell them that I have found new research subjects.]**

**[Right away, Lord Momonga!]**

Nodding, even though she could not see it, Ainz then pointed with one of his fingers, and said, "Know despair," to a huge swarm of Corruptors and Soul Eaters.

"**[Black Hole]**!"

And forming itself in the size of a watermelon, a hole of complete darkness began to suck fiercely at all the creatures of the Corruption, while he and Albedo were not at all disturbed by the force of the Black Hole, and with a flash announcing its end, the Spell ceased to exist.

Everything happened in less than a second, and most of the creatures, alive or dead, disappeared with the spell,

Only leaving several silver and copper coins.

What caused both Overseer and Overlord to pause when processing the implication of this.

Ainz took this opportunity to turn to the Guide, who allowed himself to announce hitting the end of his spear on the ground. Albedo was going to kill him almost by reflex, but with a gesture from Ainz, she stayed still. "Have they all escaped?"

Jeff nodded, and then Ainz continued, "Then our time in this village is over, please, I need you to join us while I ask you my questions," he asked cordially, as he started walking out of the village, with Albedo behind him and the Guide behind them both, looking from time to time behind him towards the horizon.

And saw more of the creatures approaching them, and he walked with more haste with the pair, who despite the latent threat that almost breathed in their necks, or by the throbbing vile energy of the Corruption, they were not seemingly worried about it.

The Guide just looked at them with awe.

'... the Terrarian forged the Ankh Shield so as not to be corrupted by either the Corruption or the Crimson anymore ... Maybe they carry accessories of the same nature?'

"I'm afraid we did not introduce ourselves during those ... affaires," he spoke with respect, peeking cautiously at the back of the Magic Caster and, surprisingly, though not so much, the woman in armor. Ainz nodded, feeling a little stupid for not having done it before, but he concealed his carelessness with style.

"Indeed, my name is Ainz Ooal Gown, as you may have guessed, I am a Magic Caster, and she is Albedo, my partner," Ainz gestured to Albedo, who, although she did nothing to acknowledge the Guide, shouted internally in ecstacy when she was referred to as an equal of the Supreme Being. Jeff nodded, and returned the gesture.

"My name is Jeff, and you can say I'm a Guide," he spoke without much boast, but with respect of himself, Ainz hummed thoughtfully, and collected his questions to give them now, and he would not risk the existence of Nazarick, so he started questioning the man along the way, which turned out to be towards E-Rantel, and he himself was curious.

But before doing so, Demiurge contacted him, and reported on the successful capture of several creatures, the collection of **'objects that would interest him'**, and also on Neuronist's own reports, and what they have discovered. Ainz concluded that he himself would go check the investigation reports when he returned to Nazarick, and placated the Arch-Devil of his concerns about his health by saying he was fine.

"Before you said that The Corruption would take the village even if we killed all those creatures, why?"

His question was not answered soon, which caused Albedo to order the man to speak harshly, and what Guide said, although interesting, only caused more questions.

"The Corruption is ... a phenomenon of the nature of my native land, it is a pestilence, an infection, something that discards and eats away at all life indifferently, it is almost impossible to prevent its expansion unless it is purified by magical means."

"Your native land? Then it does not come from here? And what magical means, if I can know?"

Before the questions, Guide did not lose the rhythm, and responded quickly.

"Terraria, it's an island completely separated from this continent, for all I know, and no, to my knowledge, the villagers have not said anything about the Corruption, and I suppose you did not hear about it from them either, and it is not that something like THAT can be ignored ... and about such means, mainly Druid magic and purification."

"Hm ... those ... creatures, what are they?" Ainz had his hypothesis, mainly that these creatures were native to this continent, but at the revelation of 'Terraria', he doubted that.

"The ones that flew are called Soul Eaters, the biggest ones were Corruptors; an evolved species, the Slimes are called Slimers ... they contaminate everything they touch, and the worms, first the ones with only one eye, are called Devourers, and they serve to expand the Corruption from below ... "

_'Incredible ... such information is invaluable ... I should keep him alive, I could possibly know more about those things. Hm, like the villagers his mouth moves differently from what I hear ... so is this a thing of this world? '_

After those thoughts, Ainz commented contemplatively, "Then not only on the surface, but also on the Underground ..."

Albedo was listening with slight interest about what they were talking about, omitting the complete lack of respect for the Supreme Being - which cost her everything to not kill the human - in order to comment on this new threat ... and she also thought how she could prevent this phenomenon when she arrives at Nazarick, and she pointed out a meeting with Demiurge on this subject.

Throughout the conversation, in the already lost Carne Village, Demiurge was euphoric and completely intrigued by the creatures of the Corruption, and he promptly spread this discovery to Neuronist, and both began to think various tests for the monsters, and to prepare for the discoveries that this investigation was waiting for him.

* * *

.

.

.

Going hastily down the unstable surface of the mountain, the Cult crossed and used the magic of the Lunatic Cultist to climb back to the ground, finding the rare location where they appeared was baffling, and during all this, the Lunatic Cultist was thoughtful, recalling that altar of rock where the Mysterious Table rested, but shook those thoughts, pointing his gaze to the horizon, where little by little the sky became twilight, and that confessed all the time that the Cult had to pass to barely get out of the bowels of the mountain.

It was a miracle that the robes that were nullified several elements; among them being the ice, because the frigid temperatures would have killed them now.

"We're almost out," Cultist Archer declared, using his more developed sense of sight in the front, while his compatriot was in the rear, the Lunatic Devotees were in the center along with the Lunatic Cultist, carrying the Mysterious Table between them, and the leader himself was alert along with the two Archers for any hostility. After a few moments, one of the Devotees, the man of the pair, asked curiously, "My Leader, why do not you use your powers to get us out of here? I think it would be more convenient," the other three Cultists looked at him quietly, but they agreed with his words, and turned their heads to wait the response of their leader.

"We do not know what the future holds, maybe I can levitate and take us to another place, but what can be there? What is here? The risk is that we do not know anything about our surroundings, nor what resides here, it is that is why I have omitted the decision to use my magic, "

And the Cultist simply nodded at his words, finding the logic, and kept walking, until finally they arrived at a forest at the base of the mountain, and after several procedures of the Cultist Archers in observing the perimeter and checking the security of the territory forest, they concluded that, until the night begins, they would be safe.

"Then we need a shelter; I'll build it myself,"

At the confused glances of the Cultists, the Lunatic Cultist took a few steps in front of them, and then raised both hands, and little by little, several of the trees in front of him began to separate from the earth, tearing them from their roots and firing rock and soil from ground to the sky. Then he began, with some movements of his fingers, to separate the bark from the wood, and then to cut it into perfect pieces with the very air.

He separated the leaves from the branches and placed them in a mound away from them, and then, like a whirlwind, he moved all the pieces of wood and began to create the infrastructure, using long rectangles to create the supports, then reinforced planks for the walls and the ceiling, he took great planks to create the furniture and the doors.

Everything happened in less than five minutes.

There was a palpable silence, and one of the Archers, spellbounded, asked, "My Leader, could you do that before?"

The answer took a while, but it was, "No, it just occurred to me now,"

That caused a little jovial air, and the four Cultists cackled silently, but then, one of the Archers stopped instantly and drew his bow and arrow, pointing in one direction. This caused others to be alarmed, but they did not panic, and went to their positions.

The Devotees, under the unspoken orders of the Lunatic Cultist, carried the Mysterious Table into the house, and then stood in front of the door to protect it. The Archers were placed on the sides of the Leader, and he himself took a combat stance.

An arrow then appeared from the other side, and the Lunatic Cultist got rid of the projectile by incinerating it with a small [Fireball], and then pointed the same hand where the arrow came from, and declared, with a menacing voice, "Stand aside,"

And it fired bursts of [Lightning Rays] at the trees, which then arched and split between the trunks and finally reached the other archers hidden among the trees, burning them and leaving them like smoking carcasses, and that unleashed a little chaos in the form of the Soldiers of the Baharuth Empire, secretly members of the Sunlight Scripture, the Cultist Archers fired their own arrows with incredible speed, killing four of the attackers in seconds.

"Go for them! To those of Zuranon!" A voice bellowed that was farther away, and suddenly, a luminous figure appeared behind the trees, pointing a sword towards one of the Archers, but the Lunatic Cultist then fired his Fireball towards the spirit, killing the Archangel Flame and sowing hesitations between the soldiers.

.

Nigun was confident a few moments ago, they had razed several villages of the Re-Estize Kingdom, as Cardinal Dominic had ordered, trying to raise suspicion and tension on the border and finally attract the Warrior-Captain, Gazef Stronoff, confident in his abilities, of his men's and in his resources, he expected an efficient mission and with few casualties, thanks to the Archangel Flames.

Instead, when they finished the third village by burning it to its foundations, they were ambushed unexpectedly, lost dozens of their men, and tried to hide in the forest of some ... horrifying things, which could only be described as beings brought from the most terrifying nightmares.

Captain Londes was one of the unfortunates who fell in front of those things, but contrary to the other soldiers, who were good men, his death did not cause much anguish. Actually, it was a breath of fresh air for the Commander.

Now, when they were running from the things, one of their men spotted a kind of building among the trees, presumably large enough to at least shelter what was left of the Scripture, and Nigun decided to run there, ready to take refuge there by all convenient means, even if he had to kill a whole family there.

After all, they were holy men on a mission and the Gods were with them, why should he worry about some other dead heretics?

Except, that then, they realized that they were not commoners, bandits or adventurers who were in that building, instead, they were ... hooded figures, who wore tunics of a deep dark color, the specific color was irrelevant. Nigun immediately guessed who those people were, and ordered all his men to get rid of the Zuranon's acolytes.

And worse, it turned out that they were not mere acolytes, they were strong, killing six of their men or that was what he estimated, but then that fact was consolidated when sending an Archangel Flame, it was promptly finished by the one that seemed be the leader.

And Nigun felt a chill when he heard the words of the man, or at least thought he was a man, but more and more his mind was inclined to the possibility that whatever that was in front of him, was not human.

"Today you will be judged by divine justice, heretic," He spat, and then bellowed his soldiers to defend the Magic Casters from the arrows of the enemy Archers, and the Archangel Flames to be mobilized against them. Seeing the large wave of angels against them, Nigun smirked confidently, waiting for the members of the infamous organization to cower and try to flee.

Except that none of that happened.

"Behind me," the Lunatic Cultist muttered, and the Archers instantly complied with their orders, driven by countless years of training and instinct. The leader then extended his hands, and from them came more crackles of lightning, which he unleashed without mercy towards the angels, who rammed the rays, and did not seem affected by the spell, which caused the members of the Sunlight Scripture to breathe out in relief, but such a thing was crushed when suddenly all the angels vanished into small and harmless little sparks.

There was a pulse of silence, on one hand, the Lunatic Cultist was surprised by his own actions, but then found confidence to see that his powers used to be the same, and then, even behind his mask, the fury that communicated with his gaze towards those men who dared to approach their Cult and pose a threat to the Table was enough to make them pause.

"Wha - what ?!" Nigun sputtered, shocked, and his reaction was shared among his subordinates, but his surprise was changed to shocked to horror when suddenly, the apparent leader of the small group began to laugh with a ghostly and sinister tone, bringing his head back while his hands flared with a blueish light.

With the Cultists silent and with neutral postures, the Lunatic Cultists then declared, in a voice as fatal as the powers that overloaded in his hands.

**"You'll serve well to my cause,"**

And that was the only thing Nigun heard before he started screaming in pain.

From the exterior point of view, all the remaining Scripture began to decay, literally. All the fiber that once constituted muscles and energy of life diligently stored through training, was drained with terrifying swiftness of their bodies in the form of whitish mist, all of varying intensity, with Nigun being the most intense, and all the soldiers and Magic Casters were left in mummified states, with expressions of pain and anguish, and all the energy and mana of their bodies was concentrated in the hands of the Lunatic Cultist, who watched with apathetic interest and hummed contemplatively.

"The Table," he then spoke, and the Devotees nodded and entered the house, and came back seconds later, with reverent caution, they proceeded to place the Mysterious Table on the ground in front of him, and the Lunatic Cultist then pointed his hands towards the artifact, and immediately, the fog again appeared, but this time it was transferred to the Table, which began to glow dimly when the energy seeped, the carvings on the surface shone with a golden light, and the five eyes of a Figure on the Table shined with a dark greenish blue. Which vanished when the energy stopped coming.

The Lunatic Cultist moved his hands probatively, watching the veins of his fingers shine for a moment, and he then raised his head to look at the dead before him. And when he realized that the sun was already on the edge of the horizon, he spoke without any tone of remorse in his voice, "Take away their belongings, bring them to a pile, burn them, and rest for today."

The Cultists acted quickly, rummaging through the bony bodies of the dead, stealing finely forged swords, arrows imbued with special states, armor that was lighter, magical accessories that were useful to the Devotees.

And finally, the Lunatic Cultist found the Sealing Crystal in Nigun's body, and he contemplated the beautiful object for a moment, turning it around and examining it, before applying the same skill as he did with the Scripture on the crystal.

Dominion Authority no longer existed, being used now as a source of energy for a much more magnificent and enormous ritual.

Piling them up, then the Cultists watched as their leader caught all the corpses in fire, and they did not flinch from the smell of burned flesh.

Except ... that a person, who watched from miles away, following the orders of his superiors, could witness all this, and her widened eyes watched all the massacre that the Scripture was subjected to ...

First the 'Evil Plague', and now these mysterious and dangerous subjects have revealed themselves, do they have anything to do with what is happening in the Theocracy?

No doubt Zuranon must be related to this, what then can explain the way he...** it** ... killed the entire the Sunlight Scripture?

_'Those things also came to the Re-Estize Kingdom ... the situation is overflowing from our hands ...'_

"I have to inform the Cardinals about this," Thousand Leagues Astrologer muttered as she finally ceased her watch on Nigun, though only temporarily, and left her room, specifically looking for Cardinal Raymond to notify him of this grim revelation.

Her thoughts were racing a thousand miles per hour as she remembered the simplicity with which the main figure - the one who launched those attacks and sucked the lives of the soldiers - repelled all the efforts of the Scripture, almost as if ...

_'As if he were one of the God-kin,'_ her eyes widened at the thought of that, and she refuted that thought harshly.

Shaking her head, she left her room and approached the Cardinal's, wary to not express her emotions on the subject as she passed through the corridors of the Underground, noticing how there was a much smaller number of members of the Black Scripture now ...

She shook her head sadly, since the 'Evil Plague' decimated most of the territory of the Theocracy, the presence of the God-kins has been requested on almost all fronts, even she has been unleashed to contain the new threat ...

_'And is not it ironic that the same one we used to kill our enemies beyond our borders now gets stuck massacring those things?'_ She thought sardonically, remembering how Zesshi Zetsumei discarded the report of the deaths to instead be interested in the discovery of new monsters to kill ...

And not to mention then the other species of beasts that arrived just at noon ...

_'What will happen on this Night? Will it be worse? Will they double their numbers? The triple?'_ She thought with increasing disturbance, but forced herself to calm down, closing her eyes and breathing deeply, and she found herself in front of the door before the cardinal's temporary room.

_'I must remain calm, and inform the Cardinal about this'_ She thought resolutely, and knocked several times, before allowing herself in.

* * *

.

.

.

Where at the same time a Half-Elf would be defending an extraction team to remove all objects from the Treasury of the Theocracy, Brain Unglaus was on its way to the already visible town, and first noticed the four mounds at a short distance from the entrance .

'Already kicked the bucket, huh?' the man smirked sardonically, those men were the ones who boasted most of their abilities, and now what does he see? Four dead that surely accompanied their leader.

"It does not matter, I'm going to see who he is," he muttered irritably before then entering through the entrance, quietly noting the lack of security and ... life, in the village, and he frowned when he realized this, grasping the hilt of his sword in instinct, sweeping his eyes around the desolate street.

"If you're looking for the villagers, they're already gone," a voice spoke behind him, and in an instant, he had already turned and unsheathed his sword towards the source of the voice, revealing a child, barely 9 years old by how he looked, looking at him with a. .. indescribable look.

"Oh, yeah? So what are you doing here?" he asked when he concluded that the boy in front of him meant no threat, though he did not let himself relax his stance or draw his sword, still wary of any trap that might have been placed on him, quietly, he murmured, "**[Field]**" The boy shrugged, and said, "We were waiting for you,"

"We?" Brain asked, having already expected something like that, and that was the last thing he said, when suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him, and when whoever was behind him tried to do something, he moved at great speed, causing a loud whistle while his blade cut the air -

Then it broke in many shards, by hitting it against with perhaps the strongest wall he has ever felt in his life.

Brain's hands clenched terribly after the initial blow, and before he even shouted his pain, a fist came up to his face, and that was the last thing he saw.

The Angler Kid winced when he heard a **'CRACK!' **and saw the man fall heavily to the ground as a Guide Voodoo Doll after being hit by a punch from the Terrarian, and he gave voice to his opinions, "Why should we knock him out? Would it be better to have just talked to him? "

To the next house emerged the Arms Dealer with the mayor of the city, who was still nervous and terrified of the bestial aspect of the hero, who ignored the man's discomfort to focus on Brain, and the Arms Dealer understood what he meant, and he gestured towards Brain's inert body, "This man was accompanying the leader of the bandits who assaulted this town a few weeks ago, I'd like to leave him alive for a little questioning, if you do not mind."

The Terrarian shrugged sincerely, rather getting worried about the rising dusk, and moved his head to the destroyed palisade that surrounded the village, and began to walk with purpose in his footsteps. The Angler and the Arms Dealer, with the Goblin Tinkerer trying new things in the mayor's building thanks to the new tests that the Terrarian provided, they were looking at him in grim understanding, while the mayor was lost, and asked timidly, "Is it ... safe to let... _him_ go around?"

"Trust him," the armed man nodded, and then turned to the boy, who looked slightly thoughtful, and offered him a weapon, specifically, a Musket. "Here, the night is coming, and it would be better if we did not take risks and leave you helpless,"

The young man was surprised by the unexpected gesture, and nodded pleasantly, while the mayor looked completely stunned to see the man handing a weapon so relaxedly to a child.

"Y'know, I have a bad feeling about this, are the townspeople in their homes like I told them?" The Arms Dealer asked, to which the mayor nodded quickly, and King was slightly comforted by that, and he murmured under his breath, "_Well, now we pray that Wraiths will not come tonight,_"

The mayor gaped at him in horror.

Meanwhile, the Terrarian worked frantically by placing the remaining wooden planks on an 8-meter-high wall around the village, enough to keep the monsters from passing through, but not to contain a full horde.

The night was almost upon them, and the hero arranged the lack of light by placing as many torches as he could, grateful for the vast amount of Slimes they encountered during their short stay in the village.

Little by little the stars began to reveal themselves, the darkness already fell like a soft mantle over the world, deceiving all the natives of the horror that awaited them.

And so…faintly, everything began to contract a reddish hue, a scarlet color that gradually gained turbidity, and caused concern in all who were not accustomed to such an eventuality.

From the horizon then, a reddish orb emerged, the same size as the Moon, except that it was a monstrosity; an aberration the same size as the natural satellite, which peeked out from the Abelion Hills ominously, dimming the lights of the stars and turning all light into pink sources of illumination.

From the distance suddenly, dozens, hundreds and thousands of moans, shouts and roars were heard from all directions; Zombies, normal and bloodthirsty, Dripplers, Wandering Eyes, Wraiths, Werewolfs, Clowns, Possessed Armors, and an army of Skeletons from the deep below, emerged from the nothingness and the ground simultaneously ...

An army of colossal magnitudes approached from all directions, from the inside out, going to the Republic of Argland as to the Slane Theocracy. And, above all, in the plains adjacent to a Tomb, thousands and thousands of the creatures of the Bloody Night approached the gates of Nazarick.

Everyone, absolutely everyone, watched with wide eyes at the Blood Moon, while their spines shuddered as they listened to the plethora of sounds of the undead.

Ainz, Albedo and Jeff looked with suspicion, bewilderment, and horror at the highest levels respectivelly, with the reddish orbs of the Overlord glowing intensely towards the Moon even with the Guide's forehead perspiring copiously.

Except for those in the Catacombs, all the citizens of the Theocracy immediately noticed the chilling changes, but a single person smiled expectantly when noticing then the vast amount of new enemies that approached her.

And she heard terrific tremors beneath her, and for the first time in her life, Zesshi Zetsumei felt nerves attached with the excitement of facing whatever was beneath her.

And then a crash resounded behind her, throwing her off balance and then she was shaking by a guttural roar, and when she saw numerous bulbous eyes looking at her with absolute evil in their irises, Zesshi knew, that if she didn't give her all, she would be screwed.

At the Capital City of the Slane Theocracy, the Eater of Worlds has arrived.

The Cult of the Moon contemplated the magical phenomenon with several reactions, but none of them spoke, neither during the beginning nor until the end. All reserved their words as a custom to avoid bad decisions.

The Re-Estize Kingdom, specifically in E-Rantel, where Blue Rose rested after an unsuccessful search of those responsible for the crime, suddenly heard a roar, louder than all the sounds that approached the wall, and such a roaring sound it was so funereal and so vile, that the adventuress came out immediately ...

To then see a circular silhouette in the middle of the reddish moon, a silhouette, a shadow, that came faster and faster towards them, and little by little Lakyus noticed that around it there were smaller circles, and behind the larger one there were ... tentacles, veins, which shook with the movement of it.

And suddenly, the silhouette revealed itself, and they found a Gigantic Eye, which looked at them pointedly with its two-colored pupil functioning like a human eye, focusing on all women with an undisguised desire to kill.

It then rushed towards them, making them scramble to avoid being crushed by it, but the others behind them were not so lucky. The building was destroyed, and beneath it the people were crushed, be it by the debris or by the Eye itself.

In the Fortress City of E-Rantel, The Eye of Cthulhu has awakened.

The Terrarian stared at the reddish sky for a moment in silence, and then lowered his head in remorse, and muttered, uncertain whether it was for him, or for all those out there.

"Endure."

At the first night after the Night of Change, a Blood Moon was happening all over the world.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the wait! Believe me that I had a ton of shit to do, so to appease you, I did this.

Yeah, it would not be fair to not up the speed of the story after such a wait, so there it is! The Eye and the Worm are in the game, and the Blood Moon... yeah, many characters gonna die.

Hope you liked this chapter! And please review, it would be enlightening to know what I must work on!


	4. The Darkest Night (Pt1)

Kinda used some Warcraft OST to make this episode. Here it is! The first part of the Blood Moon!

The first thing that was said that night, was from the Arms Dealer, who pinched the place between his eyebrows in frustration and little remorse for having said what he did not have to say, never. "Oh, shit."

The Terrarian went into action, turning back outward, noticing many Zombies rising from the ground, taking out his Tactical Shotgun and placing Chlorophyte Bullets in the weapon, which he had in heaps, and aimed it at the closest monsters. The * BAM! * that roared from the shotgun when it fired was deafening, at least for the Angler Kid, who winced and tried to cover his ears from the shots.

The mayor was instantly terrified when he heard the shots, but when the cries and moans of the undead reached his ears, he promptly went into a trance before fainting completely.

The Arms Dealer and the Angler Kid stared at him for a moment, before the boy looked at the man with tight lips and an annoyed frown.

"Well done, moron." Angler Kid scored the man's failure among the shots as he pulled out his Musket, trembling a little when he heard the sounds of the monsters, and said with a small grudge, "It's just our first night and we already have a Blood Moon. Worthy of a Terrarian, at least."

The Arms Dealer looked at him out of the corner of his eye, listening to a slight rattle beside him, and noticed that the boy's arms were shaking too much, and he sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Easy, I'll stay with the Terrarian, go and take the mayor to the Mayor's Building, and tell Goblin Tinkerer to hurry on whatever he's doing. "

The boy then saw the collapsed body of Brain, and asked, "And he...?"

"I would like to know a little about this world, but we can ask the mayor if he cannot do it."

Slightly relieved that he did not have to deal with the bandit, Angler Kid nodded, putted away his musket and started dragging the mayor's body from the neck of his shirt down the street, not caring what happened to the man, and the Arms Dealer chuckled, but turned serious and took out his Minishark, which he used when he saw a Drippler climbing over the wall, shooting it and making it explode into bits of blood and eyes.

Some villagers had left their homes, confused and agitated and frightened by the red tone of everything they saw and the sounds of the undead, and the Arms Dealer was brief with them. "Go to the Mayor's Building!"

And of course, everyone obliged, and even ran to notify all the villagers inside the other buildings, and the Arms Dealer sighed, satisfied and proud that his advice had been carried out, and began to run.

The Terrarian, after a series of grenades towards several Zombies (which consequently caused several huge holes, ) turned first to the shattered Drippler and then to the Arms Dealer, which ran eastward from the wall, and he noticed that more Monsters were coming from all directions, and he let out a swear, but then he heard the voice of the Arms Dealer.

"Hey, I'll defend the other side! Keep throwing those grenades!"

The hero nodded, and immediately turned to split a Wandering Eye in half with a single punch, grabbing the silver coins and storing them in his non-existent pockets, and then began throwing more of the explosives.

The sight before him would put any man on their knees and drown them in despair; hundreds and hundreds of all kinds of monsters were rapidly approaching the wall, zombies were leading the formation as cannon fodder, Clowns were throwing bombs indiscreetly while letting out sinister laughter, the howl of a Werewolf could be heard in the distance, and the Terrarian saw the silhouette of the heteromorph on the hill adjacent to the village, located in the middle of the moon.

And then there was a legion of Possessed Armors; warriors who fell in combat, but could never rest properly. Their discipline and incessant efforts to end their enemy made the Terrarian cautious and respectful of them.

Wandering Eyes and Dripplers accompanied the initial attack, intended to distract the Terrarian while those on the ground would break the wall.

The hero went to work, taking out a flamethrower and setting fire to the zombies, which, despite having been engulfed in flames, continued to advance, but soon fell, and their bodies made a wall of improvised fire of considerable size, that covered almost all the part of the wall that the Terrarian defended.

The monsters that were behind paused, and the Terrarian took advantage of the opportunity, unloading his Tactical Shotgun in the ranks of his enemies without needing to aim; the Chlorophyte Bullets would do their job without fail, and he watched the round projectiles shake and twist their trajectory until they found the heart of their targets, increasing the fury of the fire with the increasing size of the corpse wall.

Then a bomb was thrown at his position, and the Terrarian fired at the explosive before it could do any kind of damage; although the resulting shrapnel did scrape the surface of his armor. Nothing serious, however.

He replied to the Clown with a Chlorophyte in his head. Ending his continuous laughter.

Sharpening his eyes at the endless horde of monsters, the Terrarian perked up when suddenly something came to his head, and he immediately took out his next idea, aiming it at the first monster that made it through the wall of fire: A Werewolf.

It will be useful.

Putting the weapon on his forearm, the Terraria then pointed to the general direction where it was approaching, and then unleashed a punch, with the force of a Golem.

The effect was instantaneous, the flattened body of the Werewolf was shot back against the horde, taking dozens with it, possibly thirty more with it. And the monsters, no matter how clouded they are by their instincts, looked at this for a moment, only to even process what happened.

And suddenly unstoppable punches began to appear from the flames, and even these were sometimes accompanied by some embers, riddling the line quickly, but the monsters did not flinch and kept advancing, this time with more abandon and fury.

The Terrarian continued to punch anywhere, no matter where his punches ended up, sometimes tearing pieces of soil from the ground with the mere impact of Golem's Fist, but these same pieces were used as shrapnel, piercing the monsters, and they worked to give him an idea,

And he started creating a ditch in front of the pile of burning bodies, without the monsters knowing.

So then the monsters, enraged by the recent attack, did not notice the pothole that was in front of them until it was too late, and they fell headlong into the hole, with some immediately trying to climb out of the hole.

And the Terrarian had his flamethrower again, dumping it into the ditch and using the zombies again as fuel. He also used it in the sky, without forgetting the Eyes and Dripplers that were approaching him.

Seeing with indifference the incredible amount of smoke and fire that roared and rose to the sky, the Terrarian wondered how the others were doing.

.

* * *

"Fuck you, you fuckin 'giggling sonofabitch!"

It was the brave roar of the Arms Dealer as he fired and consequently exploded the head of a Clown who almost managed to climb the wall. And then he began to reload his Minishark with Explosive Bullets and unleashed them all over the field in front of him, but discreetly not to shoot them near the wall.

The night today looked like the G-Day; the date on which the Goblin army landed at Terraria: waves of fire broke plumes of smoke into the sky, among the flaming balls of fire could be seen the countless monsters that approached the wooden wall, and the Arms Dealer determined grimly that he would not last long; either by being overwhelmed by the numbers or by spending all his bullets.

"Shit, at least I have the Ammo Box here," he muttered before starting another round with his Minishark, firing with the speed of an MG-42 towards the monsters, which were promptly pulverized by the powerful bullets that fell on them.

A bomb exploded very close to him, which caused him to shout "Fuck!" before pointing to the three clowns who laughed mockingly at him.

And their laughter did not last long, being torn apart by the Minishark's bullets. And he then turned his gaze to the side of the Terrarian, and noticed the wall of fire he had created, and how the monsters paused and tried to circle or failed to cross the flames. He had also created ditches, where most of the Zombies fell and stagnated there.

And the Arms Dealer copied this. First, he ducked for a moment while he kept his Minishark in his inventory, ignoring the moans and laughter from outside.

Taking out a Rocket Launcher (as a birthday gift from the Cyborg) he then inserted a Rocket I, determining that the rocket's explosion would no longer be nullified by Terraria's force, betting his theory, he then emerged again, aimed a considerable distance, straight to a group of Possessed Armors and Zombies, and fired.

The explosion was immediate, and the shrapnel that came out later went everywhere, puncturing the monsters that were close to its range. And the Arms Dealer kept firing, revitalized with what he saw later; a huge smoking crater, where soon the Zombies began to fall.

He repeated this several times, some did not even try to create holes but rather explode several of the monsters, made intervals taking out his Minishark to kill the Wandering Eyes and Dripplers (and sometimes the Wraiths that came out) until finally, the terrain in front of him was a disaster of trenches and holes. Countless dead were scattered across the plain in front of him, the advance of the monsters was decreasing, noticing now the irregular area in front of them, opting to go elsewhere.

Something that he and the Terrarian noticed, and ran through the wall to prevent it, with the hero laying flames around the perimeter while the Arms Dealer pierced both the monsters and the ground.

.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Angler Kid took care of two things simultaneously; He pulled the mayor of the town's main street while he had a crossbow again, cautious before crossing corners and looking behind and above him.

The sounds of the battle on the wall sometimes almost succeeded in him dropping the mayor to the ground.

'What is Goblin Tinkerer doing so that he does not come out now?' The boy wondered, frowning when he remembered the moment the three of them landed in front of the town, and the Goblin's particularly dedicated gaze as he spoke with the Terrarian, who was enthusiastic about whatever he said.

Something about a 'tunnel', or something like that.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a moan from him a short distance later, and he tensed, and cautiously released the mayor's body (face up) to use both hands on the crossbow, and walked tentatively to a corner, and saw a Zombie kicking the door of a house, which was about to break with the strong kicks of the undead.

Upon hearing the cries of the people inside, the Angler Kid decided while the undead kicked harder.

Despite not having any kind of experience, the crossbow seemed to react to the restlessness and nervousness of the child, emanating a kind of concentration that prevailed in his mind, and with a conflicted expression, he nevertheless aimed the crossbow towards the head of the Zombie,

And shot. The bolt flew with a whistle as it punctured the air, and struck cleanly on the undead's head, and though it did not kill him (something Angler Kid would scream in frustration under other circumstances) he pulled his attention away from the door.

Angler Kid was paralyzed by connecting his eyes to the Zombie's empty sockets, and he started limping towards him, moaning with increasing strength and rushing his movements.

He shook his head, filling himself with courage, and started firing again, but the arrows did not hit vital points, only on the Zombie's hands and shoulders, and he was going to draw his Silver Sword, clenching his teeth, tensing in preparation to kill it.

Until then the head collapsed quickly, rolling just under 2 meters away from him and the mayor, and a moment later the decapitated body of the Zombie fell, and he, still charged with adrenaline and anxiety, turned to thank with a trembling voice to whoever saved him.

To then widen his eyes to the figure of nothing more and nothing less than Brain Unglaus with his face almost swollen and purple by the bruise he had, which, despite having saved hi, looked just as altered as he was, with his eyes sweeping everywhere until he focused on hi, and his face wrinkled in a upset scowl, before hissing in pain, regretting having done so, and the Angler swallowed nervously.

Although it was a real surprise for the child that someone would wake up a blow that would even leave a Pirate Captain blushing.

"Oi, you damn brat," he murmured menacingly, moving his sword, making the boy run his eyes over the weapon, and he cautiously pulled away from the man, flexing his hands the moment he noticed a hostile movement to draw his Silver Sword.

But that was unnecessary, when suddenly four Zombies emerged from the shadows of an alley, putting Brain on guard while Angler Kid was thinking frantically, disturbed.

'What…? No, wait, this was to be expected, the outskirts have been illuminated, but not the interior, 'Then the Angler Kid widened his eyes in realization, taking out torches for help in case of an emergency, and he snorted exasperatingly, squeezing the shaft of the object strongly.

Beside him, Brain gritted his teeth, ignoring the pain that entailed.

"Undead?! ... Is Zuranon attacking ...?"

Ignoring the altered murmur of the bandit, the Angler Kid rose shakily, something that also alerted Brain, but not as much as the Zombies before him, and clenching his teeth, the bandit turned to the quartet, determined to slice them all.

Except that four arrows flew by him directly to their heads, knocking them down and making them resonate as they fell, and Brain blinked several times, and turned to see the boy with a crossbow - 'how did he shoot so fast ...?' - and a torch in the other hand, looking at the undead with calculating eyes and full of anger, and the man was disturbed by how stormy the child's orbs were, and his examination was cut off when the child spoke,

"I know you're troubled by what's going on, but we cannot stay here," he pressed the word, motioning with his crossbow up, and Brain, though doubtful, followed the direction of the gun and inhaled sharply when he saw two Dripplers floating off. He seemed worried at the sight of the hideous bloody amalgams, and saw the boy again, who now seemed to age for a few years.

Angler Kid then remembered something that Goblin Tinkerer instructed him, and with resolved eyes, he looked at the bandit.

"Help me take him and all the villagers to the mayor's building," he gestured toward the mayor's unconscious body, and although Brain had his own protests, the moans of some zombies, and the shouting beginnings of the villagers whose houses they were penetrated, they made him decide early.

And he nodded, ducking and lifting the man over his shoulder, earning an expression of pure gratitude from the Angler Kid, but he simply scowled the boy, "Do not think we're at hand,"

"No, not really," Angler Kid admitted honestly, and turned to the mayor's office, with Brain behind him, and they both started to make their way through the muddy streets, with the Angler Kid shouting for all the villagers to go to the mayor's office and shooting the Zombies and any other monsters with his crossbow, killing them with just one or two shots, impressing the swordsman considerably, while he carried the mayor with one arm and watched the backs of both with his sword ..

"Tell me, where have you learned to use that?" he asked after the boy shot a Zombie several times, and Brain ended up with the undead cutting his head, Angler Kid turned his head towards him, and answered honestly, "Never, I did it right now,"

Brain was silent, looking blankly at the boy in front of him.

Several villagers listened to the boy and went out into the street, screaming in terror at the sight of the undead, but then they hesitated when Angler Kid killed them all with their arrows, and they turned, wide-eyed, to the atypical little paladin of beautiful armor, one of the leaders of the bandits who abused them, and the unconscious mayor.

Without wasting time, Angler Kid pointed to the end of the street later, and shouted, "Everyone is running to the city hall! An underground tunnel is being built to escape! Hurry up!" And he emphasized his statement by firing Dripplers from the rooftops, and the villagers wasted no time, and as one, they all shot out to the town hall, but the complete disorder caught the attention of many of the monsters.

"Shit," Angler Kid spat disdainfully at himself, angry at his own stupid decision, and ran to defend as best he could, firing as he ran with the magic crossbow, and Brain stopped wondering how the weapon even worked, opting to penetrate in the growing rows of monsters.

Unfortunately, several unfortunates were victims of th monsters, including children even ... and Angler Kid clutched his head futilely to divert the horrendous screams, Brain, meanwhile, looked darkly around him, wondering how the fuck everything ended like this.

The seemingly limitless arrows, along with the Martial Arts and Brain's sword skill, were enough to take most of the villagers around the town hall, and in the distance, they could hear a tremendous explosion, and turned their heads to widen their eyes to the huge ball of fire in a part of the wall, bringing embers to the surroundings, and shooting debris everywhere.

The penetrated wall and by extension the town, began to be flooded by monsters.

"We are almost there!" Brain screamed gloomily, looking at the ... not so remarkable building in front of him, just with a fence, a few stairs before the entrance, and nothing else, but shrugged his shoulders hurriedly and kicked the door sharply, opening it quickly and moving away so that the villagers enter. Which earned several reactions bundled with them.

"Just come in, damn it!"

And there was no opposition to his order.

"Also take this guy," he threw the mayor's body toward some villagers, who sputtered a little before loading the man inside.

Angler Kid frowned worriedly in front of him, watching the monsters flow without any visible resistance from the Arms Dealer or even the Terrarian, something that sowed a tremendous sense of dismay in the boy's stomach, but he shook his displeasure, urging the villagers to enter orderly, without going over the other - damn lady, pick up that girl!

One of the first monsters turned out to be unfortunately a Werewolf, and Brain offered to stop the heteromorph, though he himself looked grimly determined at the prospect of being bitten by the creature, "Wait!" He heard behind him, and turned around so that the child would throw a silver sword at him, and then said, "They are weaker against silver!"

"I already know it!" he answered callously back, although he did not deny that he felt more secure now because of the weapon in his hands. Although the armor would be also convenient. With a roar, Brain was faced against the heteromorph ... and was surprised to the following.

When his intention was to start with a 'cut' to further anger and deconcentrate the heteromorph, the sword seemed to gain a consciousness of its own and shot itself, ignoring Brain's sputtering, towards the body of the heteromorph, who howled and roared at the Same time in pain, even moving away from him to cover the burning wound with its hands.

What the fuck

Looking, completely flabbergasted, at the sword, he noticed that there were a lot of intricate details all over the blade that seemed to glow with the nature of a palpitation, and to his utter bewilderment, there were runes all over the surface. Runes.

Turning back to the boy, he saw that the boy was putting the last villagers inside while shooting a group of Zombies, and ... Hollow Armors, with the crossbow. And Brain went to work, and with renewed vigor, rammed towards the Werewolf.

Meanwhile, Angler Kid darted his eyes anywhere, making an interval of 5 seconds to aim and barely 1 second to look for any sign of a giant beetle or a buzz or a few shots, but still there was nothing.

A Possessed Armor stomped as it climbed the stairs ominously, clutching a sword with both hands, and with a mute roar of war, it launched itself at the Angler Kid, who screamed and literally launched himself away from the sword that was brought vertically down, coming to be buried in the earth, and while the undead was trying to unearth the sword, he fired his crossbow several times, managing to penetrate through the armor and some points where the black magic held the protections.

But then he heard a laugh behind him, and Angler just had a few moments to turn around, see the bomb in front of him, make the stupidest decision to keep the building - which was to kick it away from there - and cross his arms (and fingers) to protect yourself from the explosion. And he was carried back violently, and he crashed hard against the ground, stunned. And he swore he saw some hands that were going to grab him tightly -

Until, finally, very loud detonations were heard from the right corner of the building.

And the Possessed Armor and the Clown who was going to light another bomb were scattered in an opaque fog and bits of flesh, respectively, by the greenish beam thrown by the Terra Blade.

With a hiss, the Terrarian then began to literally massacre all the monsters that were there...

With the Piranha Gun.

Propelled by the detonation, the small aquatic predator opened and closed its mouth in the skin of the monsters at hypersonic speeds, leaving only bones with very little flesh in its path, pointing indiscriminately to any living being that the Terrarian saw as an enemy; The monsters, those who were on thousands in their numbers, suffered the loss of one third of his troops in a single instant.

Meanwhile, the Arms Dealer exclaimed, "Auf Wiedersehen!" before then pulling the trigger of a borrowed weapon; the Mega suddenly, with just a whistle that confessed its existence, a High Velocity Bullet crossed the torso of a Zombie, and went through a Werewolf, then a Possessed Armor, then a house, and another, and another, to go beyond the wall and end embedded in one of the trees located in the nearby forests.

And without any importance for the buildings, the Arms Dealer moved the weapon horizontally, aiming it without really much discretion to the entire Horde.

And in less than an instant, the Piranha and the Mega Shark wiped out most of the monsters.

"Holy shit," Brain mumbled, stupefied, as he watched with wide eyes at the entire trail of the Mega Shark; the buildings were now distant cousins of the Swiss Cheese, with countless small holes (some even kept smoking) running all over their surfaces. It should be added that these bullets went through other monsters that entered the city.

The Arms Dealer turned with raised eyebrows at the bandit, who tensed when he saw the man carelessly move the deadly artifact in his direction, and was nervous to see that these eyebrows now frowned, and the man's eyes sharpened in suspicion.

Emphasizing his predicament, strong trampling sounded almost next to him, and then he looked at a monster that easily towered over him, and he first put himself on guard, and was going to attack the supposed heteromorph, but Angler Kid beat him and stepped between. both with heaving breaths and their armor a little dirty. "No, do not attack him,"

"Is not this the thing that attacked me in the first place?" Brain asked with an obvious tone, looking at Angler Kid as if he were crazy, the boy in response shook his head, and replied honestly, "We were going to interrogate you, but it did not go as planned."

At the blatant frankness, Brain balked, and the Arms Dealer shrugged his shoulders, but his eyes were still wary of him, "I agree with the boy, but it was my idea, my bad," he nodded non-apologetically, but he was enough to pause Brain, but he then gestured at the Terrarian with his sword, and asked, "And what about this thing? What does it have to do with you?" he asked cautiously, sharpening his eyes and preparing for a hostile response, the Terrarian nodded, and the Angler Kid responded,

"He accompanies us, and he's not a monster, he's a human."

This was proved with the Terrarian taking off the Beetle Mask with a sticky sound that made them all feel a chill, and beneath slime and ... bodily fluids, there was an impressively stern, tanned and truly human face, and Brain stared baffled almost on the verge of convulsing for so much rarity in a single night.

"And where were you, anyway?" Angler Kid asked, feeling a little disconsolate having thought for a few moments that he was abandoned, the Arms Dealer shook his head in frustration, and the response he got was very ... unsettling.

"The Terrarian and I were going to the other side of the wall ... and I think, we saw the silhouette of a city engulfed in flames, supposedly where Goblin Tinkerer was planning to go," His frown creased in concern, "If my assumptions are Certain ... I think we'll have to tell those people to spend the night in the underground. "

Before even saying anything against that, then the Terrarian moved his head towards the mayor's office with a grunt as he replaced the Mask, and the Arms Dealer nodded and went to run first inside, while the Terrarian looked around, to activate again the Piranha, Angler Kid then spoke again, taking Brain out of his stupor.

"You should go with us."

Although with a little instinctive reluctance, an explosion behind him and then the shot of the Piranha Gun made him, again, choose immediately. "Well, but simply because I will survive this madness," and despite his sarcasm, there was a tremor in his voice, Angler Kid sympathized with the man, and nodded once.

"It's okay, I understand that,"

Both went to the mayor with the Terrarian staying a few moments outside, looking at the whole town being overwhelmed by all the monsters, and he clenched his fists, wondering if his other companions and the other people of this world could be having a worse time.

With one more shot from the Piranha Gun, he finally entered the building, placing several blocks of Terrarian nature right where the door was, and he estimated that the monsters would take longer than enough for the Goblin Tinkerer to end the tunnel.

Soon he turned around, and ran into the basement of the building.

.

* * *

.

In the Catacombs that extended and interconnected with all the cities, in the middle of these, far from the knowledge of all living beings, was the High Command of the Theocracy. Insured against the 'Evil Plague' threats within the holy improvised and purified rooms by the Clerics, the Cardinals held a small meeting about the new reports they received.

Just 2 hours ago, they suffered serious setbacks.

The news of the loss of the Capital barely an hour ago, numbed the Cardinals, who were already overburdened with the sorrows that the 'Evil Plague' brought, without detours and without a place for discussion, Raymond began to gather a group of carefully chosen soldiers for a mission that will possibly define the fate of the Theocracy.

And he had no opposition against his decision.

That was just an hour ago, before sunset.

Now…

The Cardinals decided to infiltrate a group of Clerics, Soldiers of various Scriptures and those of the Black Scripture, making a sacrifice on the secrecy of the elite to carry out the mission. In this time of panic, all humanity must be united.

Using a spell from [Mass Teleportation], the "collection group" would be transported from the nearest city, the lack of preparation for the spell would cause serious repercussions to the Priests who were chosen to perform it, but in return, their sacrifice will be duly rewarded with the return of the Treasury, the Miko Princesses and the Artifacts of the Gods.

The loss of any of those three components in this mission would be a devastating blow not only to the Cardinals and the military of the Theocracy, not only because of the 5th tier magic they could use or because of the magical items they carried, including the Crown of Wisdom, but also for the entire population.

The restlessness in the cities grew every minute, and despite the incessant attempts to calm the anguish in their hearts, the population continued to listen to rumors and news about the 'Evil Plague', putting them in a growing panic.

Another pillar of pressure for them, and despite wanting to send every man and woman to the operation, the Cardinals knew that the creatures would realize the considerable number.

Through the Miko Princesses, they could stop the expansion of Corruption, and all of them knew that those women would be more than willing to give their lives for it, leaving aside their first purpose.

The collection group would first arrive at the Cathedral through the spell, collect all the Treasures and wait for the extraction team. Zesshi, meanwhile, would be responsible for clearing the way or diverting hostile attention away from the 2nd team.

Leading the collection group would be the Captain of the Black Scripture, a group of members of the Clearwater Scripture to explore and report on the spot, several experienced soldiers who did not belong to any Scriptures yet, led by the decorated Commander of the Capital Presidium, Tohma Arjoun Herd, and the clerics responsible for collecting the treasures.

The initial loss of the Holocaust Scripture and, shockingly, through the reports of Thousand Leagues Astrologer, the Sunlight Scripture, has left the military force of Theocracy almost incapacitated.

Upon hearing the details of a frantic Thousand Leagues Astrologer, the Cardinals sneered at the appearance of Zuranon, but turned pale when she described how the Leader of the group destroyed the Scripture singlehandedly with a kind of spell much like one of a necromantic nature.

"It is not human!" Dominic exclaimed, almost foaming at the mouth, "It's a Lich! An undead abomination!"C

"And one that we cannot focus on right now beyond just watching it from afar," the Cardinal of Water commented coldly, staring at Dominic, who was upset by the apparent apathy of the threat.

Interposing and defeating any discussion, one of the Six Cardinals, being this Maximilian, estimated that they would last at least 4 years to recompose both Scriptures, making this mission more tense and riskier than it was.

Something that simply made them feel sick because of the nervousness that hung in the room.

"What about the cities?" It was then Yvon who asked, and Raymond was brief in summing up the predicament they were in now, and their eyes widened in shock.

"We have not received any notification from the messengers we have sent to the cities." He said aggravatedly, looking with tight lips and hardened eyes at his hands.

"What?" At Berenice's stupid question, Raymond raised his eyes and elaborated,

"We sent messengers to the cities that were still standing ... that was 1 hour ago,"

And they were ignorant of what was happening on the surface, of the cries of the population in several cities, of the Clowns tormenting and stalking those who were inside with their bombs, of the Wandering Eyes and Dripplers that floated lazily over the city, of the Werewolfs, Zombies, Possessed Armors and all the creatures that made up the evil piled up at the entrances to the cities, and Humanity was frantic and full of panic as they tried to deflect the attack or repel it as best they could.

Above them, the Bloody Moon was pulsating in rhythm with the march of the Night monsters as blood ran through the streets-

The second team was purely made up of members of the Black Scripture, except for Zesshi, who had authorization to separate from the team, all had to keep distracted the beasts of the 'Evil Plague' while the first team would proceed with the collection.

Lady Kaire would be in this group; if there was a powerful beast within the Capital (which the Cardinal of Fire estimated should have already been conquered by at least half its size) it was imperative that it be dominated by [Downfall of Castle and Country] to temporarily replace the absence of the two Scriptures.

Thousand Leagues Astrologer would be reporting the progress of all teams to the Cardinals.

"I do not like this mission," It was Maximilian who said that, he was with his hands placed on the table, and his eyes were clouded with grim anticipation, Raymond turned to the man in glasses, equally troubled by the chain of events, and waited for him to explain.

"There are many possibilities, many what-if's, and worst of all, the majority goes against us," To this, all the Cardinals nodded, however, it was Dominic who then said, "The Gods will help us, Oreio, surely you have not forgotten this,"

That was answered with a sharp and completely hostile look, but then Raymond stepped between them, and said,

"The only thing we can do is wait," he said with helpless frustration, "and pray," he added as afterthought, and the Cadets nodded, and looked toward the Thousand Leagues Astrologers, who promptly concentrated, and little by little could establish a connection with the Captain of the Black Scripture.

She thought that she would look at a normal night, the Capital, even if it were lacking in the usual atmosphere or the peaceful tranquility that the twilight gave would always be magnificent, and she never thought that at least it would change ...

And in reaction to what she saw ...

She gasped in horror, and the sound shook the Cardinals terribly.

* * *

At the same time, moments after being teleported, those who were in the first group, mainly the Clerics, inhaled strongly in restlessness and horror when they saw the Interiors of the Cathedral.

The Cathedral had the same appearance as one would expect from a structure where a God was worshiped, an arched ceiling, painted glass that showed the divine appearance of the figure, pillars that supported the structure ... everything, now being tinted by the Corruption.

Several weeds were running down the pillars, sharp thorns of ... something, protuberating among the vile vegetation, mushrooms of different sizes, but from a sinister purple ran where the sunlight would filter, and the worst ... there were ... things, spheres of purple that glowed and pulsed ominously, but the light that emanated was faint enough not to cover the entire room in light, but at least enough to see the silhouette of everything.

Including those of the beasts of the 'Evil Plague', which were shaken from their nests in the corners and the ground and began to awaken, the slow, but continuous way they flapped their wings and stared at them with those dead eyes served like a bell to all the humans.

Thanks to the spell, they already had a clear idea of where the humans were.

There was only one thing before the chaos, and it was said by the Captain of the Black Scripture.

"Cover your eyes,"

They all did it, and he said, almost hardly, when a Corruptor went to charge him ...

**"[Divine Skill Single Flash]."**

And with the sudden Flash, the buzzing became a chorus of chaos.

.

* * *

"By the Gods ..."

On the other hand, on the outskirts of the Cathedral, the Black Scripture watched with trepidation throughout the Capital.

They expected hundreds of those things, or the city in an obvious state of desolation ... what they found was horribly worse.

Huge gaps opened the earth in different parts of the city and sank almost endlessly, Kami Miyako was completely overcrowded by the numerous beasts of the 'Evil Plague', Corruptors and Soul Eaters were flying in flocks everywhere, Slimers nests covered full seats , Corruptors and World Feeders were free throughout the layer of earth, huge columns of poisonous weeds ran through the buildings and walls, Shadow Orbs remained revealed to the surface, witnessing the complete corruption that circulated through the streets of the once holy Capital. The Shrine of the Miko Princess of the Capital was completely conquered by Corruption.

Something that made them fall into despair.

The purity of the unholy energy in the air bit their bodies and minds, and they, again, were grateful for the accessories that the Gods left them. They knew that the 'Evil Plague' was something they had never seen before in their lives, something they knew it had no parallel, and that they should be prepared for anything.

Except for the roar that echoed beneath them.

And neither did the sudden eruption of rotten earth behind them, revealing a ... thing so long that it seemed to spread and spread without stopping. Luminous eyes focused on them pointedly, lumps and warts that protuberated on thick skin, a horrible smell that seemed to drain from the cracks of the huge hole that the long beast created.

Hundreds of feet up, and then it twisted horribly, and finally turned its mouth towards them, a kind of hole that was cut into four diagonal parts until it joined a triangular point, which soon opened, revealing rows and rows of teeth and a full pit of Cursed Flames,

That promptly blew upon them.

Zesshi and the rest of the group, particularly Kaire's guards throwing themselves out of the path of the flames with Kaire being protected by their bodies, maneuvered in the air nimbly, forced to use [Greater Evasion] to dodge the spits of dozens of Corruptors that they appeared suddenly, which appeared instantaneously after the colossal bright-eyed worm. She smiled wildly when then the same big mouth appeared in front of her, and prepared her War Scythe to inflict a direct hit.

She twisted in the air before landing nimbly on the ground, before running in a blink toward the worm, which slowly began to descend towards where she was. Zesshi snorted mockingly at the stupidity of the beast, and brought her Scythe down, cutting the worm down the middle,

and being rammed hard against the ground by the now two-headed worm.

And such a change completely shook not only the Extra Seat of the Black Scripture, but all the members that were there.

"Dammit!" Ensem Furt Ondares, The Time Turbulence, exclaimed before using [Time Stop Lancer] and rammed into the Eater of Worlds, smiling confidently when he did not notice any reaction (nor would there be one) of the huge worm, and ran to where Zesshi was, right at side of the beast's heads, raising his Lance and estimating the end of his spell.

Now when reality began to move again, Zesshi was lying on the ground, surprised by the blow, looking with widened eyes how then the worm, which was going to devour her before, was now being palisaded by the young warrior.

Before he could celebrate or boast about his kill, however, something happened.

Vibrating and writhing the body of the worm began to undergo a metamorphosis, before then -

Then a head of another segment of the Eater of Worlds came out behind the unsuspecting young man, and devoured his entire torso with a sickly bite, crunching the bones and penetrating the skin to the bowels, and then ripped the torso of what little it was attached to his lower parts with a horrible sound. Zesshi thought she heard the child's screams while he was being digested.

She did not have time to even feel sympathy for the poor bastard before now three heads and another one protruding from the torso of the worm went over her, but Zesshi used her skills and deflected and cut off the heads with a single cut, but in change, these heads simply regenerated and grew with more numerous and smaller mouths.

Years of hard training, almost discriminate prejudice by her tutors for her inheritance, and continuous desire for revenge have opened her countless Martial Arts, however, she did not use them often, since a single blow (even from her fist) was enough to end any fight. Now, this was an invaluable opportunity.

"[Front Cut]!" She roared fearlessly against the Eater's own stinking roars, moving her Scythe horizontally across the torso and mouth of the worm, succeeding in burying her in the hide hidden by the countless rows of sinister teeth that made up her newly created jaws. And her blow was successful, when suddenly the worm violently broke away from her, and began to bury itself back to the ground.

The other members of the Black Scripture, especially Alyssa Braise Yolis, the Divine Chant, tried to attack the torso of the worm as best they could with their spells, before it was completely buried, finding it terrifying how it could leave almost no trail behind while sinking into the ground.

"[Archangel Arrow]!" She screamed, pointing her hand towards one of the beast's eyes, and when this bolt hit successfully, then the ground vibrated with the roar of the beast, but contrary to her belief that this was a roar of pain ...

Hundreds of Soul Eaters arrived over them.

"Fuck! Fall back!" Kuaiesse Hazeia Quintia exclaimed while throwing a cautious kick towards one of the flying monsters, finding satisfaction to see it explode into a thousand pieces by his kick, but his fanfare did not last long when replacing it now appeared three.

The members of the Black Scripture backed away, going everywhere to hide from the huge swarm of beasts, casting various attacks and spells behind them to get rid of them, but the will of the Eater of Worlds, and by extension that of Corruption would not be mitigated.

Zeshi, meanwhile ...

Almost ignoring the Soul Eaters (only killing them when they tried to attack her from behind or by any of her supposed blind spots) Zesshi swept her eyes all over the earth, looking for the Eater of Worlds, emphasizing the point of her presence here; to kill, or at least reduce the probability of death of the 1st team.

But that command was discarded just as they arrived in the Capital, and Zesshi could see the full potential of the now-fallen city.

This potential, manifested in the giant worm, appeared behind her with chilling speed through a building, shooting dust and debris everywhere, opening a half-split mouth, the pupils of her huge dead eyes now vivid as she focused on her.

She snorted confidently, and then used [Full Throttle] and threw a horizontal cut to the body of the worm, waiting for a huge hole in the torso of the monstrosity.

Except that she was caught by surprise when suddenly, having cut and pulled a roar of annoyance from the gigantic abomination, she jumped thanks to her own reflexes to dodge a tail that hit in the place where she was, pulverizing the ground and leaving unrecognizable the street I was on.

And she looked behind her, while the larger worm writhed in on itself, to see two small Worms going to his position.

Taking advantage of that moment, she then sharpened her eyes and glanced, which focused completely on the now sinking giant worm, and she then muttered with conviction, "Okay, do you want to prove me? I'll give you what you want." And she grabbed her Scythe more tightly, and she carried it above her and then roared, "[Fatal Edge]!"

And the result was glorious for her. The small Worms, the buildings, the street and the Soul Eaters around her were reduced to inert pieces when suddenly a flash appeared instantly, and then a wave of impact shook all the Corruption, and this same one was intrigued by the small trowel creature, and it fixed all its proverbial eyes on her, although it did it a little late, having focused on others ...

The body of the Eater of Worlds was cut into several halves, its roar of pain being omitted, because of how deep it was in the underground now, but instead, its other 'twins' noticed it, and caused more chaos and destruction in the already decimated capital of the Theocracy.

Something that Zesshi did not seem to care about completely.

.

But with the Captain of the Black Scripture, who battled the smaller monsters along with the other spiteful members, he was horrified by what he saw.

From the buildings, adjacent to the Cathedral of Light, which miraculously remained standing and almost without being crippled by the darkness and the battle that took place a few moments ago, as an almost non-existent pillar of light amid despair, the panorama was horrible.

The entire Capital, formerly proud, and slightly infected by Corruption, was now a death place, which was completely miraculous the fact that the Black Scripture and the Legion of Clerics and Priests sent to collect the artifacts and retrieve the Miko Princesses, and that they themselves were not corrupted.

Under the light of Blood Moon, and under the red sky full of stars, it was a sight that took the air out of his lungs and was disconsolate at the same time.

The towers, houses, streets and any other building in the city were collapsed thanks to the earthquakes that the giant worm caused when excavating, dividing the plates that formed the earth in biblical proportions.

And despite the continuous destruction, of the enormous clouds of dust that were raised by each blow and burial of the worm and the Halfling, they could see the changes that the 'Evil Plague' concealed in their holy city.

And all of them could see how their houses, churches and buildings were covered in Corruption; nests of Soul Eaters and Corruptors, eggs of Slimers, and even scrubs of Clingers, where there were plenty, and that slowly devoured several unlucky ones during the dangerous way to the Treasury.

The non-members of the Black Scripture were completely grateful to have been placed under the protection of the elite of the elites.

Like now.

"Get back!" Sylvan exclaimed, pulling one of the Clerics who was responsible for tracking the way to the Treasury back to him behind a wall, away from the light of Blood Moon along with the formation, and ahead, a World Feeder then suddenly passed digging very close to them, and for a moment they stayed tense.

And they watched in horror as the monstrous calamity moved with a speed that belied its size, and they saw how the creature's own eyes, reflected by the red light of the rare Moon, focused on them with complete concentration and instinct.

The sound that gargled from its insides disturbed him, and it urged Sylvan to say, "Run!"

And that they did.

The World Feeder veered its trajectory and began to pursue them, opening its mouth, revealing fire and greenish saliva from deep within its vile mouth. It accelerated and narrowed the distance between them, and the warriors and priests of the Theocracy knew that if they fought now they would attract the attention of the other creatures.

And, the giant worm.

It was Edgar BeaumArchais, 9th Seat, on the orders of Sylvan, who attacked, using his [Divine Chain] and used it as a whip towards the World Feeder, making it retreat and hiss in fury and pain when contacting the Holy weapon, and they already knew the weakness of the creatures, so Edgar was brief in distracting it and lure it far enough for the group to leave the current building,

And almost reach the entrance of the Treasury,

Except that, between the nearest entrance and them, there was a huge pit, created by the giant worm.

And from that pit then the flying monsters emerged; of the two species, the most developed began to spit on them, almost hitting one of them.

"Shit," Sylvan muttered, backing everyone back into the building, watching the creatures pile up outside, and he swept his eyes inside to see if there was an alternate entrance; did not find any.

What should I do now?

The Captain of the Black Scripture bit his lip as he frowned, until they heard a louder roar than before, and they worried about the tone that was used for that.

Quickly the members of the Black Scripture left that matter at the hands of Zesshi, opting to go to the Treasury. Wincing when they heard the roars and calamitous clashes of the battle between the monster and the strongest of humanity.

"What is Kaire's group waiting for? They're supposed to act long ago," he muttered annoyed, glancing over.

And despite the numerous monsters around them, all the vile beasts settled in to avoid approaching the Treasury, and he sighed in relief, and his suspicions of crossing corridors full of monsters in the holy edifice dissipated, though only a little.

They were stuck for several minutes, which seemed to be hours, as they looked fearfully and tense at the Corruptors and Soul Eaters surrounding the entrance,

"We cannot stay here, damn it!" One of the members of the Black Scripture exclaimed, still shocked and affected by the sight of the World Feeder, and his fear was shared by the others in the room. Also, all of them began to tire of the continuous buzzing of the flying creatures; the vibration of whatever kept them flying, stunning them slightly.

But his concern lay with the Devourers and World Feeders.

If one of those beasts came to enter that narrow space, there was little they could do.

"And we cannot move with so many of those things either," Sylvan responded quickly, looking and calculating every kind of plan to get out of there, but growling frustrated while every single one failed at the end.

Until then, the beasts were paralyzed, and suddenly, they shot to one way. To the confused glances of those of the Theocracy, Sylvan dared to peek in the same direction, sharpening his eyes to straighten his vision, and then these widened, and he turned suddenly, and addressed the members of the Black Scripture.

"Get ready to get in! We'll take advantage of the opportunity they gave us!"

.

* * *

A few moments before ...

Back with Zesshi, she was placed on top of a pillar of earth and rock that rose due to a strong blow of the worm on the ground, which threw her into the sky, but she responded with [Void Cutter] in an instant, dividing the worm further and angering it more.

With Cursed Flames, hordes of Slimers, swarms of Corruptors, waves of World Feeders ... The Corruption grew more and more impressed with the determination and the ... complete life force that this creature presented ... very similar to the one that almost destroyed it, but, much less refined and less ... pure.

However, despite being impure, it could be distilled into something much more powerful, and Corruption hissed in satisfaction as it sensed a latent hatred within the ...Halfling!

With its figurative eyes widening in curiosity, the Corruption could then feel the light inside, and hissed angrily at the uncomfortable warmth it emanated, but the Corruption could deal with it; She was lukewarm, not like that Dryad who burned its whole being with a mere footstep in its domain.

There was a way; the Corruption thought, while looking with interest and infinite cunning to the form of Zesshi Zetsumei, and with a laugh that was not heard anywhere, decided to pull some threads to the 'favor' of the humans ...

With Zesshi, little by little she began to get tired by the tedious process of cutting and cutting the beast without being compensated with the dead corpse of this one, and a heavy feeling of frustration began to settle on her stomach, and she pressed her lips in growing boredom.

"Well, time to finish with-"

And then she suddenly unbalanced, and her eyes widened as she tried to recover her jogging, using her own abilities, but then the instability worsened, forcing her to use [Instant Counter], and she realized that one of the larger 'twins' that remained of the World Eater pierced the pillar where she was.

But Zesshi simply determined that as a simple attack, and she was confident that even with the imbalance she would be able to deflect any attack.

Except then, the same 'twin' who happened to be the initial and main part of the Eater of Worlds, roared louder, but unlike all it moans of pain or annoyance, it carried with a darker intention, something palpable in the tone of voice it used. And Zesshi looked around quickly as the pillar jerked harder and threatened to collapse at any moment, and her eyes widened when they saw ... everything around her.

Thanks to her night vision (one of the few advantageous features of her inheritance) she could see what was approaching her position.

Countless Soul Eaters and Corruptors plummeted towards her, and from below, all the worms piled up underneath to then fracture the base and half of the pillar as they huddled together, their mouths opening and closing frantically looking at Zesshi like a full bag of meat, being an even disturbing sight for her.

Not only worms were the only things that opened their mouths continuously, from the depths, even in the darkness of the Blood Moon, she could see several Clingers spitting yellow green fire towards the pillar, melting the stone and the earth with more speed, and even she knew that any contact with those things would weaken her very much, even ...

They could even kill her, an unknown feeling for her began to stick in her throat, making it a bit difficult to breathe.

She swept her eyes, her head running a thousand miles a minute as she figured out some way to get out of there, processing the real risk that was here.

She used then [Possibility Sense], and she calmed down moderately when she barely saw a single alternative. Something that was more than enough for her.

'No, I cannot die here ... no, I cannot ... not until that bastard dies.'

With a snarl, she then came to a resolution, with this move, she would bet a lot, but if it came out successful then she could come out alive.

Better that not to extract her revenge to that motherfu-… to that man who hurt her mother.

Inhaling loudly and sharply through her nose, and exhaling muttering [Strengthen Perception] she then focused her eyes and all her senses from the inside out, and then, she used [Greater Ability Boost].

With incredible speed, almost unparalleled in the Theocracy, she climbed back down, tracing the ground pillar with her Scythe, the Eater of Worlds jumped enthusiastically at her, with its infinite mouths now opening in anticipation, and the greenish light of the Cursed Flames in the bowels of the enormous Worm were reflected in the heterochromatic eyes of Zesshi.

With ease, she cut and sliced its mouths, and dodged a flurry of infernal fires in the air, twisting midair and turning on her axis as she used her Scythe to make it look like a rhombus, piercing the thick scales of the beast like a knife through butter, maneuvering among the countless bodies of the Eater while trying to get out of reach.

And the Minor Eaters exploded in fountains of gore and rotting green blood behind her, but they quickly regenerated twice as fast, the smell withering the taste buds in Zesshi's nose, her eyes widening in ecstasy as she sees the incredible amount of flesh and guts flying through the air, even the lower Clingers were intercepted in her attacks, exploding in a stroke of green embers and smoking blood ... For a moment, Zesshi thought that the view before her was poetic.

Until then she turned to pierce a Soul Eater in two, and her eyes widened when she heard a familiar sound above her ... and she looked up,

To then see the huge mouth of the Eater of Worlds that she cut between all the elongated bodies like noodles and did not hear its roar of pain, but let out one as to say 'At last I have you!' and dived towards her.

Zesshi stared at the huge and growing jaw of the monster, and contrary to all her vivid dreams of her eventual (and longed for) defeat, this was not one of her visions.

But before even murmuring her complaint about the breach of her ideal defeat and her unfulfilled revenge, then, the unthinkable happened.

A dragon of light was unleashed, having fallen from the sky, in the direction of the Eater of Worlds; it had regenerated completely, resembling an unholy abomination of a Hydra. And she saw how the creature's eyes focused on the luminous dragon, and despite the attempt to evade the beam, it was unable to do so.

In an instant, before falling, Zesshi ran her eyes across the entire trail of the dragon, and hundreds of meters behind, she spotted a group of people, who were draped around a magical protective shield, with incredible numbers of Soul Eaters and Corruptors and all the creatures on top of them. And in the center of the formation, there was, in all her old splendor, a Lady Kaire with concentrated expression.

And the object that she could only possess, [Downfall of Castle and Country].

And while she closed her eyes, laughing hysterically, as the Eater of Worlds, and apparently, all the creatures of Corruption in the Capital, writhed in pain and complete impotence, and that view was the last thing Zesshi cared to process before fall freely to the ground.

The mission was a colossal success.

And Corruption, enraged at having its mandate usurped, roared.

.

* * *

.

Ainz was watching quietly from the sky using [Fly] along with Albedo and Jeff, the whole horde of undead that surrounded the entire city, listening to the war cries of the Goblin army of the two horns approaching from the surrounding to save Enri (and the loud sounds were mistaken for real Horns for the guard of E-Rantel, causing more resistance in the walls and entrance) and the various sounds with which the monsters responded, and they spent all their time watching them elite troops clashed with the horde of monsters, explosions of bombs and spells rolling through the planes and woods adjacent to the city, turning the famous city into an iconic war zone.

'Incredible, the number of Goblins invoked exceeds the limit imposed on Yggdrasil ... well, I was a little naive in not considering that this is no longer the game ...'

During the night, 800 Goblins, among them Soldiers, Archers, Wizards, Clerics, Wolf Riders, and Leaders (who were taller and stronger than the standard Goblin, almost like a Champion) have appeared from the forest, all equipped with swords, bows, wolves, armor and magical artifacts of a quality that could not be snorted. And the initial shock they struck against the undead was remarkable.

Absently, he thought that Stalingrad was being reproduced again in front of his eyes. And in morbid fascination, Ainz saw how the Spawns of an object he considered useless before now bore fruits of unexpected proportions.

Countless bursts of light, fire, lightning and magic in general swayed from side to side, both sides reciprocating the abuse that the one inflicted on the other with terrible spells, a Groom battled with 25 Goblins at a time, exclaiming almost unintelligently about his lost love, killing a dozen before being palisaded by the demi-humans' halberds.

However, that did not mean he was done.

"RAAHGR!" Roaring desperately for his beloved, the Groom grabbed the shafts of all the weapons and ripped them from his body, ignoring the jets of blood that came out afterwards, before killing off the Goblins before then continuing to seek his love inside the city.

A Goblin massacred a Clown, burying his thumbs in the still laughing psychopathic comedian, and his eyes widened in the hand that gripped the bomb that the human had ignited, and the explosion that followed sent his insides everywhere, and pushed Goblins and Monsters alike all around.

A group of Bloody Zombies devoured a dozen Goblins, a Goblin Shaman threw a [Fireball] towards a group of Possessed Armors, calcinating and sending them back to the dead.

Ainz's eyes strayed from the carnage, and he used [Rabbit Ears] to improve his hearing, and he observed E-Rantel instead.

The fight not only ended in the planes, for his aggravation, many of the monsters could enter or appear within the city, Dripplers and Wandering Eyes entered by hundreds on the walls, some fought against the guards and others plummeted towards the soldiers and civilians on the ground. Columns of smoke, raised by the madness of the only Clown who managed to appear there, made the situation worse. Tenuously, Ainz could hear the terrified screams of all the civilians inside.

And while Jeff watched in horror, Albedo and Ainz looked with apparent indifference, the Overseer looked with a smirk on her lips at the unquestionably good fight as the entrance was then knocked down by the Clowns' bombs, and the huge column of monsters that Once tried to surround the Goblins changed direction and flowed into the city, raising by an eighth the volume of the screams.

Meanwhile, Momonga, within the shell that was Ainz, debated with him and Suzuki Satoru about what he should do. Sweating internally while his hand held the Staff tightly, and his orbs went out as he entered a deep discussion with himself.

'Fuck! That you go there and save those people! '

'No, it's dangerous, and the NPC's could start to question my decisions.'

'At least the villagers must be saved, I've spent items on them, however cheap they are, and they know me better.'

'And what if I use this situation to my advantage?'

It was sickening for Suzuki, to think something so vile, but Momonga and Ainz thought that if it meant that all sides (Nazarick and E-Rantel and the villagers of Carne Village) would be advantageous at the end of this night, so be it, and Ainz Ooal Gown, satisfied, connected his fingers with his temple...

And contacted Sebas.

'If this is the case in other places, I should contact Demiurge for the state of Nazarick as a precaution ... and I cannot be there, in E-Rantel, whether they are under attack or not, Nazarick is more important than this city ...'

[Sebas, excuse the sudden interruption, I hope you are not breaking into any important task.]

[On the contrary, Lord Momonga, what is it that you desire?]

Ainz was pleased by the quickness of the Butler, and he then resumed his seriousness and gave his orders.

[I have a mission for you and the Pleiades; the city of E-Rantel is under attack by the creatures of the night like the past night, we will save its citizens and to obtain information and fame in return through this event, I will order Aureole to open a portal to my current coordinates; your objectives are to keep the greatest number of survivors in the city until dawn, and to get rid of all the enemies that are inside the city.]

[Immediately Lord Momonga, I will order the Pleiades to prepare at this moment.]

[Very good, make it quick.]

He then broke the connection and contacted Demiurge, who, without preamble, said the following,

[Lord Momonga, foreign forces have penetrated the entrance of Nazarick and are currently on the 1st floor, Shalltear is taking care of them along with her Vampire Brides, I have prepared all the Floor Guardians present to any other situation.]

[Excellently done, Demiurge, your quick performance will be rewarded. I'll go to Nazarick myself in a few moments, I'm making several preparations.]

'Ah, this must be related to the Great Plan that the Supreme Being has created since that night ... Kukuku, as expected from Momonga-sama, his foresight has no limits!'

[Very good, Lord Momonga, we will soon await your return, if you allow me my imprudence, are you safe?]

Demiurge asked not because of distrust of Albedo's skills; he simply asked because, as the last Supreme Being, it was imperative to know at every moment of Lord Momonga's health. The fall of the magnanimous leader would shake and it would be the last straw that would spill the glass for all the citizens of Nazarick.

Eclair would be ruling an empty Tomb, if that were to happen.

Ainz broke a drop of sweat at the question, but he cleared his throat internally, and responded as the infallible leader he was.

[Of course, Demiurge, Albedo's skills as a protector are unequaled; there was not anything that has posed a threat to me all this day.]

'There, that should be enough.'

[Ah, excellent, then, Lord Momonga, I'll stop interrupting you, I see that Shalltear will need more objectives for the defense of her respective floor.]

And there the connection was cut, and if possible, Suzuki would deflate physically in relief. But his quiet fanfare did not last long, because then he decided to improve things directly for the defenders of E-Rantel.

Inflating himself with charisma, he then examined the battle in front of him, seeing how the undead outnumbered the Goblins, and they were beginning to be surrounded by the horde.

The battle was at a considerable distance from the walls of E-Rantel, and he saw the point where the climax of the battle was unfolding; hundreds of elite goblins against thousands of undead of all types, which, even, began to cause the appearance of Death Knights, Wailing Wraiths, and Eternal Deaths, and it was clear that they would lose this battle for now.

Something perfect for him, since contrary to authentic living beings, those were simple summons, despite if they were apparently the opposite. Therefore, he was willing to do the following.

Telegraphing his intentions to Albedo through a gesture of his hand that he intentionally allowed to be visible to the Guide, Ainz then levitated a considerable distance, accompanied by the Overseer and Guide until the three were almost floating above the battle.

Ainz then expanded his arms outward, the light of the Blood Moon reflecting on the Scepter of Ainz Ooal Gown and on Albedo's armor, filtering immaculately through the Mask of Envy, his voice was heard,

"On this night, all of them will be ... Dancing Mad,"

From his position, the enormous battle paid no attention to him or his two companions, Albedo felt the energy that was accumulating around him and the Scepter, preparing for another great strategy of the Supreme Being, while the Guide continued to see quiet and horrified, but he shifted his eyes in trepidation to the declaration of the Overlord. "Young Jeff, in the face of this aggravating situation, would you accept any radical decision to save the lives of those within the city?"

Even though he was going to do what he had in mind anyway, Ainz was willing to listen to the man's opinion.

The Guide, without questioning the nature of the question, frowned and looked conflicted, before saying, with little hesitation, "If you are going to do something ... then, whatever it is, save them, please,"

He nodded without turning his head, and replied, ominously, "Do not tell anymore, trust my judgment,"

From the beginning, when he knew that he could cast magic, Ainz knew what he could do, no, he could summon something ... destructive. And in this instance, his move could be considered effective, efficient, and, above all, powerful, in the eyes of the Guide, no matter how devastating it might be.

Albedo, who would not care who was going to die, would simply think that this was simply a step in the infinite plans of the Supreme Being. And so, it was, but not on such a grand scale as she thought. With his eyes shining cruelly, he then declared in a baritone and implacable voice, and aimed the Scepter towards the center of the battle ...

"[Maximized Magic] ... [Triplet Magic] ..."

The twisted golden Scepter began to shine with irrepressible power. The reddish gem that lay clinging to the jaws of the snake in the golden basket at the end of the scepter almost vibrated with excitement. And if Ainz could smile, he would have done it openly, and his voice then roared:

"... [Summon Spirit: Primal Fire Elemental]!"

And like a tornado of reds and oranges, a huge amount of fire emerged from the point where Ainz pointed, consuming all those within the area of effect, and then, the huge fireball was divided into three balls, each of the same size than the other, and these then morphed into the appearance of the intimidating and powerful elementals.

Ainz simply gave a command,

'Defend the entrance of the city, end the monsters and undead, leave the Goblins alive, but do not hesitate to kill them if they attack you.'

And the roar they released later resounded throughout the plain and forests, frightening the animals, and the fighters as well. And one of the Elementals; the one in the center, then made an inhalation movement, and then blew ferociously towards a group of undead, and the flame that came out of its mouth extended several meters away, roasting everything behind them.

While the battle was then jarred by such a great addition, Ainz looked proudly at his creations, Albedo was applauding jovially, breaking character on the side of the Overlord while she looked at the renewed butchery, and the Guide watched, stunned and captivated by the flames at everything. He glanced in disbelief at the sorcerer's beast beneath him.

'With that, the horde will be distracted from the city and will give enough time for the arrival of Sebas and the Pleiades.'

Ainz thought, before then his eyes could see something in the distance, a familiar silhouette, and he grumbled in slight annoyance.

"Apparently, we are not the only ones in this battle,"

Both Overseer and Guide turned to where the Overlord looked,

To see a solitary Soul Eater flying low over the forest, shooting itself when it saw the battle in front of it. The Guide was horrified and incredulous while Albedo hissed in disgust and disdain, Jeff was the one who exclaimed first, "How?! Corruption cannot spread so fast!"

Upon hearing this, Ainz asked curiously, "And how often it spread in your hometown, Guide?"

Hearing the Guide becoming frantic and anxious to see a Soul Eater here and now must be cause for concern, and confidence was not the nature of Suzuki Satoru in relation to things he did not know completely; example, Corruption.

'Although I remember it was not long since we left Carne for E-Rantel to see if the villagers were still alive ... is that why he is so worried?'

The Guide tried to recompose itself, and responded as best it could, "Corruption would last two weeks' maximum to get from Carne Village to here, the fact that a Soul Eater, which is a creature that does not move away from Corruption anymore than 100 meters appears here and now, means that it did not even last 5 hours to get here! " He stated worriedly, refusing to remove from his sight the Soul Eater that surrounded the battle, no doubt spreading his knowledge to the other creatures of Corruption.

"Is there no way to prevent it from spreading further?" Ainz asked, calmly on the outside as he thought wildly of any way to deflect greater threat to the city and to Nazarick ... until his orbs were intensely flared and his body tensed immediately.

"Yes, there is, as I said before, Druid magic is effective in stopping it ..."

"What should we use, specifically?"

And then, the portal, manifested as a [Gate] on the ground, finally appeared, and from there appeared Sebas and the Pleiades, all of them with their respective equipment for combat, and all three, although the Guide being later, came down to say hello to Butler and the Maids.

'If I find no way to stop it, then it will reach the Tomb and it will be possible for us to lose it ...'

Such a thing was unthinkable and at the same time terrifying to him, so it was a relief to hear the following.

"Sebas," Ainz nodded cordially, the gesture being returned with a joint inclination between the Maids, and the Butler himself. "You have arrived at an opportune moment," The Butler looked content by the comment, but then spoke briefly.

"Lord Momonga, if you will allow us, we will proceed with the mission,"

Ainz conceded, and then said, "You should go on foot, so as not to raise suspicions about how you got in the first place, about your identities, it would be better for you to keep your true identities hidden and use others… and your appearance too,"

"And besides ... refrain from alarming and ... killing the innocent citizens within the city, however," he then held up a finger, ignoring even the shouts inside E-Rantel and the battle a little away from them, and knocking down the diminutive disappointment of the most ... voracious of the Pleiades. "It will be highly probable that, due to their nature and race, their initial reaction will not be ... pleasant, so they can defend themselves properly, but do not overdo it, is that clear?"

They all nodded with their carefully professional expressions. Momonga was pleased with the true art work that his friends did of the Pleiades and Sebas, and by manifesting this pride through an assent, he then said, "Then go."

With the help of Sebas and the Pleiades, as well as the first impression of the citizens of E-Rantel being a positive one, the possibility of gaining more information, fame, and currency of this world would be bigger and, his goals easier to reach.

With a final nod and bow, Sebas and the Pleiades departed for E-Rantel, running with great speed as they easily traversed any monster that stood in their way, and Ainz knew that they would have no problem at all if they stayed together.

"Ainz-sama, if you'll allow me," Albedo commented carefully as he watched the group going towards the city, noticing how their training was perfectly calculated and the exquisite teamwork they did, she nodded internally in complacency, nothing less could be expected of them. "Why so much effort to save a city full of ... humans?"

She spat the word, hatefully, which made Suzuki uncomfortable, but Ainz then cleared his throat, and tried to disguise his response as the infallible and perfect being he was.

"Albedo, you should know, I do not do this out of simple generosity, I'm not of that nature,"

'That's something I had to get used to in less than a month,' he thought bitterly, but then he went on,

"However, this has a goal, my comrades can be around this whole world, and it is my goal to find them and take them back to Nazarick, through this city, I can have a solid influence on the continent; that's why I decided to change my name to Ainz Ooal Gown, so they know, I'm here, "

There he finished, looking at the Succubus while crossing his fingers internally, praying to everything divine and powerful that he has not seemed like an idiot in front of her.

Albedo, predictably, was completely amazed, and completely overwhelmed by the complete generosity if the Supreme Being. After so many years, after being abandoned by the other Supreme Beings, including its creator, Tabula Smaragdina ... he is so kind and loyal to keep looking for those who have left him alone to carry the heavy burden that was leading Nazarick, despite being him the more appropriate for the task.

In that place and then, Albedo prayed with infinite passion that she would follow this man, this perfect Being until death, she would serve with all the dedication that her body and mind could provide, and no matter what her objective, she would fulfill it, in his name.

"Guide," Ainz then spoke, and asked urgently, "Are there immediate strategies to prevent the spread of Corruption, or are there not?"

To Ainz's logic, the Guide understood the feeling, finding familiarity in it with the Terrarian, and answered seriously, although the content of his response was the most absurd there was.

"Although it will not stop its advance completely the sunflowers are very useful to prevent it from spreading further."

There was a pulse of silence. Ainz's lower jaw gaped slightly as he looked blankly at the Guide, while Albedo had a genuinely confused and at the same time enraged expression behind her helmet, and she was quick to manifest her rage, "If you think this is fun, I'm going to - "

"No, believe me, I'm telling you seriously," Noting the Succubus's palpable killing intent, the man raised his hands placidly, his eyes widened at [Ginnungagap] as he began to sweat copiously.

Ainz, ignoring the quarrel of the two, giggled with Momonga and Suzuki hysterically inside his skull while trying to process what he was hearing, and he simply, in the end, placed his hand on the mask, as if he wanted to pinch his frown, a gesture that It made the Guide more nervous.

Relieving him of his despair, Ainz calmed Albedo with a gesture of his hand and a few words, and although reluctant not to kill the Guide, she remained silent, while the man looked at him quietly. And Ainz then asked, "Is that all?" as he began to bring his fingers back to his temple.

The assent of the Guide was the necessary catalyst so that Ainz then contacted the male twin of the Fiore.

[Mare.]

The unexpected message almost made the poor elf drop the book he had in his hands, and with a nervous and surprised voice, he answered back. [Y-Yes! Lord Momonga!]

[Are you and Aura well? Are they safe?] He thought worriedly, willing to use [Gate] himself to go to Nazarick in the blink of an eye. But the answer he got relieved him right away.

[Y- Yes, of course! Nee-chan and I are together with Shalltear defending the 1st floor, but it is they who are fighting, I am just here as support.] At this, Ainz then hummed, unconcerned about any possibility of Aura being hurt, thanks to Shalltear, the first wildcard he would use to prove the power of any unknown enemy was slaughtering low-level undead.

But nevertheless…

[Oh? How is your progress? I trust that they have not come across any harmful novelty ...]

[Ah! No no! They are fine, the enemies are very weak, but they come in large quantities, b-but that is not something that the Supreme Being should worry about ...]

[Mare, being your enemies weak or not, the state of your sister, Shalltear, and yourself are imperative for me to know.] Ainz commented, not abruptly, but with a slightly firm tone that erased any thought of him dismissing the health of his subordinates.

'Uwah, Momonga-sama is so kind ...'

[Anyway,] Ainz then cleared his throat lightly, and then spoke, [I need your presence with me, I'll ask Aureole to open a portal to my position, and I'll explain what is happening when you reunite with me.] An explosion from one of the Elementals happened in the distance, illuminating the three while they watched almost captivated by the festival of lights in front of them, unnoticed of all that, Mare nodded, [M-Mhm!]

[Very well then, I look forward to your arrival.]

And breaking the connection, Ainz turned to Albedo, and with an apologetic voice, he said, "Sorry we must spend so much time outside, Albedo, but I cannot keep calm in front of all this news ..."

Albedo was quick to interject, and assured the Overlord, "A-Ah, no! Nothing to worry about, Ainz-sama, seeing you so passionate about Nazarick's safety and your power in all its splendor has been more than enough ... "

"More than enough to resist killing our partner, right?" Ainz asked a little sardonically, chuckling when he saw the embarrassed drooping of shoulders from Albedo and the alarmed face of the guide, and then behind him, a portal opened.

'All this is changing me,' Ainz thought with a bit of melancholy, before then strengthening himself, 'But it's necessary.'

"All right then, come on, we must be quick with the Corruption situation," was the last thing he said before turning around before walking near the portal, where Mare then went out and knelt reverently, Guide, again, was surprised by the magic show, while Albedo fell more and more in love with the charisma of his beloved.

.

* * *

On the other hand, towards the North of the Re-Estize Kingdom, contrary to the Theocracy, as a sad ironic move of destiny, the Republic of Argland suffered the same predicament as its long-lived rivals ... except, it was not at the elusive and decadent hands of Corruption, they suffered something much, much worse, for human standards.

Extending slowly, like a gelatinous wave that covered in wet scarlet and turned into bone everything that touched, the Crimson, contrary to Corruption, took its time 'evolving', and assimilating the new ways of life of the New World ...

Bears with their ribs protruding from a thick and hairless skin, Basilisks that obtained the agility of the Herplings and the viscosity of a Slimer, Demi-humans turned into amalgams and ... bodily horrors contrary to their normal counterparts, Heteromorphs that were reduced to bloody and thirsty beasts of their very blood ... and that of others.

Slowly, the Crimson progressed with the same rhythm of the Bloody Moon, the Crimwolfs, Werewolfs dyed by the Crimson, howled gutturally with distorted voices, the Face Monsters cackled and roared tortuously, singing graciously, cheating their true appearance and nature, the Floatie Grosses took their ethereal appearances as they floated unnoticed amidst the chaos that brought the Crimson's fearsome strength ...

And they attacked the city next to the Dragon Council that night.

Contrary to Corruption, the Crimson, a counterpart that was forced to grow, to adapt to survive, which unlike its 'sister' who consumed everything simply for the sake of killing, had to consume in harmony with the way in which the non-tinted creatures were born... and then be eaten by itself.

But now, it growth was slow, and its strength waned, so the Crimson sent all his forces to the Capital of the Republic of Argland, unleashing the biggest battle at that time.

Think of it as a slow and restless siege ... and coupled with the monsters that appeared with the Bloody Moon ... the Crimson had the opportunity to surround the city, to harass its defenders with their Floatie Grosses with spooky verses sung with their captivating voices, to torment them with the appearance of their Crimeras with their eerie appearance and erratic and hostile behavior ...

Little by little the Capital of Argland began to decay with the simple tactic of the Crimson; penetrate the mental barriers of their minds, as dictated by the Brain. And this same monster appeared in front of the Capital.

Each of the tactics and strategies that the Argland Generals applied was quickly overridden by the Cthulhu's Brain; the greatest and most intelligent mind in existence. Each one of their patterns was learned with the only movement that it needed; reading their minds.

Everything they thought, every frivolous or important thought of those who inhabited the city was processed and kept in the immense banks that was the photographic memory of the intellectual organ.

So it was not much until finally, fed up with its passivity, it sent its Creepers to penetrate the entrance, and commanded with complete authority over the creatures to devour that city. And all the creatures did, and under the light of the Moon, the proud Republic crumbled in just 3 hours of a siege, of which simply the first 2 were necessary for the enemy to gather their troops.

Little by little the non-human citizens of Argland were 'converted' to the Crimson, such as Face Monsters, Floaty Gross, or a new species of monster for the ranks of the fleshy cancer, and it was not long until almost half of the Capital was conquered, just with several setbacks where the Soldiers and natural warriors of the Demi-humans covered corners and important points of the city.

Important points and corners that were completely penetrated by the always triumphant Brain and its horde of Creepers.

And then, a notification of exactly 43 Creepers notified it about a winged silhouette in the coordinates, distances and exact point where it was approaching. And the Brain simply teleported to another place, seeing as then a Dragon, a huge one with multicolored scales to add, it turned instantly when noticing that its opponent was no longer there, and opened its mouth to then fire a ray of fire towards the Brain.

It simply responded by sending its Creepers without concern, and after the huge explosion (from which it was unharmed) it sent more of its servants to the dragon.

And the Brain perceived exactly two more presences, both approaching to apply a pincer attack.

Which again it canceled teleporting itself, and taking the initiative this time, used its Creepers to pile up both Dragons ... and mentally attacked them.

Apparently, the move was unexpected, and almost took them by surprise, but the Dragons, being one reddish (the Brain scored this detail to keep its body) and another that looked like a mound of earth slammed their mental defenses, growling menacingly to the pile of floating gray matter in front of them.

And in the end, being accurate in twenty-seven probabilities, another Dragon appeared, more enormous than all the others, and its scales were completely whitish.

Unlike the first three, this one was saw as an annoyance, and the Brain, although unable to communicate at present with these Dragons to make them bow to the magnificence of their core telepathically, manifested their presence.

Which caused many beneath them to fall into madness, but the Dragons were unaffected by it, but they were upset by the other casualties. Growling, the Red Dragon flew at it with surprising speed, but again, the Brain teleported, and predicting the move, used its Creepers to attack the Red and repel the Platinum attack simultaneously.

It summoned more of its servants and threw them at the four, looking listlessly as they burned their Creepers with continuous bursts of fire.

"We do not have an opportunity to use Wild Magic," Earth's growled, and before the curious term, the Brain saved that for further search when it killed all these beings, including those below.

"It is unnecessary, if we surpass its servers and attack it among all of us we will defeat it," the Red boasted, and the Brain was unaffected by this implausible probability, the chance of that happening would be only and exclusively if there were triple of them, which was not currently possible. However, it did not want to say that, finding it more satisfying to break the drive of those Dragons, until leaving them as mounds of scales, wings and flesh.

The Platinum Dragon Lord sharpened his eyes, tumultuous to what he saw, where did this – those creatures come from?

'Rigrit, I hope you're in a safe place tonight.' He thought before preparing himself against the enormous Brain along with his comrades, returning to experience a feeling of anxiety and emotion that he did not think would re-emerge from the period of the Eight Greed Kings.

And in a clash of incredible powers, roaring, the Dragon Lords plummeted against the Brain and its hundreds of Creepers, the gigantic silhouettes eclipsing the light of the Moon, and echoing their impact miles away ...

.

.

.


End file.
